Crazy for you
by Rannaty
Summary: Deathshipping. AU. Ryou is your average psychology student. He gets assigned to spent time with and study a mental patient, Mariku Ishtar. Maybe his school year will get more interesting than he expected... Completed
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hi everyone :) This idea came to me one night and I've been wanting to write it ever since. This is the prologue, I'll write it to see how thing get moving and to decide the rating because as you can maybe tell, I don't have this planed out yet. Just like my last fic and it's turning out well anyway. If I see that this has promise I'll think about the plot but otherwise this is going to be that kind of experience "story" I write just to get it out of my head; in other words no plot.

That one night when I got this idea… I was pretty sure that there would already be a story like this somewhere on his site but it turns out that there isn't for some reason. I checked because if there had been a fic like this I would have wanted to read it and because I don't want to write anything that has already been done.

* * *

Aaaah! He was so late from class! And as in any story that starts out with one of the main characters being late, this isn't going to end too well either. This time it wasn't just about detention or anything like that; it was the matter of life and death. The professor was a very strict man and would take no funny business. Besides today was the day he announced the new psychology project that would determine over a half of their grades and if they would pass or not.

Bakura Ryou was normally a good student. Last night however had been a bit hectic for him and he had slept late this morning. Yesterday his father had left again to go on a business trip and Ryou had saw him off and then he had been called and told that they would cut out his college funding. He had tried to call his father to ask for temporary financial support but couldn't reach him. Then on top of all that his friend, who had gone out that night, had suddenly fallen ill and needed a ride to a hospital and Ryou was there to take him there and stay with him the whole night. So this morning he had been very tired and worried about his future as a college student. And he was late from class.

The young man was sure that if he told the whole story to his teacher, he would think that Ryou was making it all up and trying to get his compassion so that he wouldn't have to suffer the consequences.

Bakura Ryou was studying psychology in Domino Central College. He had just started this fall and was generally a hard working student with good grades. Too bad that the psychology teacher, Mr. Akishima, professor in psychology and specialized in mental disorders, didn't like him. Being the teacher of most of his classes, it made Ryou's college life very difficult.

Luckily for Ryou he lived near the college and was just running down the hall and up the stairs to reach his class in time for the bell to ring at the end of the class and the teacher was still there.

"Hey Ryou!" He heard a group of people call, they lived in the same building and some times came to school together, before he could enter the classroom. "You missed the most boring assignment of the year!"

"Oh, how come?" Ryou really couldn't understand why anything that Mr. Akishima would give could be boring; he gave the most exiting assignments in school.

"We've got our own loonies to study and learn from!"

"Please don't use that term on the mentally unstable and if you find the task so boring feel free to fail it and get your ass kicked from school, I'm sure no one would miss you." Spoke Mr. Akishima from the door and the group instantly shut up and scrambled off. The professor enjoyed the respect of all students who had ever met him as well as his colleagues despite his young age and some times a bit questionable teaching methods.

"Um, Mr. Akishima?" Ryou spoke carefully to gain the man's attention. He turned his cold gray eyes to his student.

"Do you have an explanation to your lateness from my class?"

"Ah well…"

"I thought I made it very clear how important this particular lesson was for your future, did I not?"

Ryou started fiddling under his teacher's hard gaze. "You did but yesterday was very hectic for me and I sort of over slept…" He made a feeble attempt to explain.

"I'm not interested in your personal life. I guess you sort of failed this course." With that he started making his way to the teacher's lounge and Ryou quickly ran after him. He didn't want to fail!

"Please wait! Is there really nothing I can do to pass?" He pled and his teacher stopped to give him a scrutinizing gaze. "Please, professor." The teacher had a thoughtful expression, then he turned to walk again with Ryou in his tow.

"Do you know what the assignment is about, Ryou?" Mr. Akishima asked casually but Ryou noticed the use of his first name. No other teacher ever did that and with Akishima it meant that he had something in mind that didn't bode well for Ryou.

"What I've heard it has something to do with studying the mentally unstable."

"Right. Now, why do you think I would give such an assignment to you?"

This was it, his passing or failing the course depended on how he answered. "I guess that-."

"Don't guess. Either you know the answer or you don't."

"Ok…" Ryou took a deep breath and answered trying his best to make his voice sound like he knew what he was talking about. "Because most of us probably will work in psychology and perhaps with some mentally ill people, you want to give us the experience we need to handle that kind of situations. And you probably will use this assignment as a test, to test if we're suitable for this work." Then he waited. Was the answer good enough? Suddenly Akishima stopped and Ryou almost bumped on his back but was able to stop himself in time to save his dignity. The teacher turned around to face him.

"Exactly. You might be able to save your grade after all, Ryou." The boy sighed in relief. "Don't feel relieved just yet. You'll have to do a report on a mental patient like everyone else but your patient will be one I would rather no give to a student. Unfortunately, he's the only one left and you can consider that as your punishment. The assignment is do at the end of the year, here's his file. Have a nice day." And with that Mr. Akishima turned around to walk the rest of the way to the teacher's lounge, leaving Ryou to stand in the hall not believing his luck. He put the file in his bag, deciding to look at it once he got home. Then he glanced at his watch and with a start realized that he was going to be late from class _again_ if he didn't hurry.

…………………………………………

At the end of the day Ryou crashed on his bed feeling exhausted. He hadn't slept much last night after all and had had trouble staying awake in class. The teachers weren't very pleased with his lack of attention in class and he had to listen to innuendo about how it wasn't good for you to party on weeknights.

His stomach made a sound and Ryou grumbled to himself but managed to lift his body up and drag it in to the small kitchen. He opened the fridge and get some leftover Chinese food for his hunger. While he was still munching on his food he heard his phone ring and went to answer.

"Bakura Ryou speaking, who's calling please."

/"Hi it's me."/

"Ah, Yuugi. What's up?"

/"Have you seen Jou since yesterday?"/

"No, he was in a pretty bad shape. How is he?"

/"Better now. Thanks for taking care of him."/

"Hey, no problem." He took a bite of his food. "So how are things? I haven't seen you since last week." They were both busy with their studies so they didn't have time to hang out together as much as they used to.

/"Well, grandpa has a flu so I've been helping him out a lot. School has been… hell. We get tons of homework and we have exams coming next week. I went to visit Jou. Oh, he told me to tell you he said hi and thanks for taking him to the hospital and staying with him the whole night."/

"I hope he gets better soon. I don't know if I have time to visit him; we got this huge assignment from Mr. Akishima and all."

/"The one you hate?"/

"No, I don't _hate _him, I just don't think that he likes me all that much. Anyway, I overslept and missed his class and he almost failed me for that."

/"Bastard. He's the one who you say that makes your life difficult, right?"/

"Yeah… but I think he's generally a good person and he's a very good teacher."

/"You think everyone is a good person, Ryou."/

"No I don't! I think I have to go now; I have homework and I still haven't looked on my assignment."

/"Okay, bye. Talk to you later."/

"Bye." They both hung up and Ryou finished his meal and started on his homework. It took him almost an hour to get them done and he had to check out the file Mr. Akishima had given him. He however just made it to his bed with the file in hand and once he landed on the soft mattress, he fell asleep.

The file on his hand opened, revealing a picture of a man with spiked blond hair, tanned skin and pupil-less violet eyes. There were lost of writing on his condition next to the picture and with larger, bolder letters:

_Mariku Ishtar_

* * *

**A/N:** The prologue! I hope you liked it :) It was a bit sort but the other chapters will be longer, this was only a prologue after all.

Review and tell me what you thought of it!


	2. Chapter 1 Where it hurts

**A/N:** Omg! The amount of positive response this got was truly amazing! I've never gotten this many reviews from just one chapter (7) :D Wow… Thank you! I hope this story won't disappoint anyone… Okay, let's put my happy rambling aside for now shall we. I'm kind of nervous about writing Mariku. I want to have him in character but he's difficult to write and I haven't got much practice even though he does have a role in my other longer story. Could you be so wonderful and tell me if he's in character or if he's terribly ooc? I haven't got the change to watch all that much YGO because they don't show it in Finland (damn!), all the episodes I've seen are the ones I've found from the net. I also have very many ocs in this fic.

* * *

Finally having couth up on his sleep, Ryou was able to study with full force again, that satisfied the teachers as well. He had decided to go to the mental hospital that weekend and visit Jounouchi in the hospital at the same time. The Domino's House for the Mentally Unstable was in a walking distance from the hospital so he could just drive or take a bus to the hospital, go see Jou and then head for the mental hospital.

He had yet to see what did the file Akishima had given him have to say about the person he was supposed to do the assignment on but he could look on it today after school. It wouldn't hurt to be prepared for what or whoever Mr. Akishima had thrown at him.

Ryou was currently located in the cafeteria for it was lunch brake. He was sitting with the people he knew from the same building, listening the discussion with half an ear while reading his textbook. The next class would be held by who else but Mr. Akishima and he would most likely lecture them about the diseases of the mind so that they could be well prepared to start on their assignment as soon as possible, preferably on the next weekend. Trust Mr. Akishima to give them the assignment that would drain all of the little free time they still had…

Ryou was brought out of the interesting world of the human mind when one of the people, Toshiro, included him in the conversation that was apparently about the much talked assignment.

"So Ryou, what kind of problems does yours' have?"

"Actually, I don't know yet." Answered Ryou, raisin his eyes from his book to look at his fellow student. "I haven't looked inside the file."

"Oh… Well, mine has schizophrenia and some phobia…" He stopped to look at the sealing as he thought. "I think he's afraid of water or something."

"Oh that's… nice…" Ryou felt like he should have some kind of comment on that but he really didn't know what to say. He just hoped he didn't have some raving lunatic but then again, he probably had. Mr. Akishima had said that he'd rather not give this one to a student and yet, he had given him/her to Ryou and it was just his luck if he'd have to spent time with someone who wanted to kill him or something.

"Have you visited him yet?" Ryou wanted to know. He had never been to the mental hospital before and he just had this mental image that it would be this scary looking large building with bars on it's windows and would be located so that it always rained and thundered there.

"Not yet, but hey, we have the whole year to do the assignment so there's no rush." Toshiro was the kind of student who always did everything in the last minute and Ryou suspected that he wouldn't even think about visiting the patient until the last day of the school year. Ryou wanted to get started early so that maybe he would have a weekend off by the end of the year.

It was almost the time for the next lesson to start so Ryou packed his bag and threw the trash in the trashcan. He headed to the classroom with his fellow students. They got to their seats and soon their teacher arrived.

"Afternoon, class. We'll continue from where we left last time so shut up and take out your books on page 37."

At first it had been weird for the students to have their teacher tell them to shut up at the beginning of the class but they had gotten used to it by now. Mr. Akishima's class was the one where you didn't speak unless given permission, did what you were told to, did your homework and handed them back in time. And of course, were on time. A knock was heard from the door as some unlucky student came in late. Akishima opened the door and glared down on the poor soul who quickly scrambled on his seat.

"You should already be able to be _on time_. That means you arrive before me and when I come into the classroom you're already here, on your assigned seat and ready to study your puny butt off."

The language he used was also a bit uncommon for a teacher and some of his peers weren't ok with that. The classes were always interesting though and most students found them enjoyable.

"Now, who can tell me what's a dissociative identity disorder?"

…………………………………………

After school ended, Ryou got to his apartment, got something to eat and started on his homework. He had some catching up to do because he didn't really pay attention in class yesterday.

When he was finally done with the homework he had some time to look at the file. He opened the first page of the official looking file and was immediately assaulted by vast amounts of little text about the person's condition. He quickly skimmed through the file eyes widening by the second. Words like violent, psychopathic tendencies and dangerous, handle with caution jumped on his eyes. He also found numerous occasions when this person had attacked a nurse with an otherwise harmless object, like a belt, or bitten someone. He skimmed back on the first page and found a picture of a young man and a name: Mariku Ishtar. Ryou stopped to marvel the color of the person's pupil-less eyes for a second before violently shaking his head to gather his thoughts, coming to a conclusion.

"I am so going to die." He mumbled to himself and wondered if Mr. Akishima really wanted to get rid of him this bad. And he had stood up for the guy when Yuugi called him a bastard!

Ryou settled to read through the file, maybe he would find something that would help him to survive through the year, anything. He did find out that this Mariku person had Egyptian origin and had some relatives but none of them had visited him in years. He had been moved to the criminally insane ward once he had turned eighteen and had been there ever since. He wasn't allowed to get utensils because he had apparently stabbed a nurse with a fork at one point. Mariku was older than him by a year and apparently much taller, which wouldn't help Ryou much either.

The image of the mental hospital with thunder around it appeared in Ryou's mind once again but this time it had the laughing young man in it too. He laughed insanely while the thunder struck behind him and held a bloody fork in hand. Ryou tried to make the imagination Mariku choke on his own saliva while cackling maniacally but found that he couldn't for some reason.

…………………………………….

_Behind the door and up the stairs. Nothing was chasing him now but he could sense that some was there, somewhere, waiting and lurking. The stairs were endless and went up and down without any noticeable logic. The doors were large and wooden with metal door handles shaped like a scull or a head of a devil. _

_When he went through a particularly large wooden door, he found him self in a huge room. In the middle of the room was a dark figure. It stood tall and when he/it noticed him he was unable to move from his spot. The figure spoke to him but he couldn't understand the words it spoke. It came closer as it spoke and he went to panic but couldn't move, just before the dark being reached him it disappeared through the floor. He ran for it, the invisible force was chasing him again but he couldn't find the way out from the maze like building. He ran up endless stairs and peaked inside every room he found but to no avail. Then he finally found the door. It was even bigger then the others had been and he instantly knew that this was The Door. It was this door his chaser lied behind. He thought that he should open the door and face his chaser head on but ended up running up and down the stairs again. But no mater how much he ran he would always end up back in front of the large door and feel the same impending presence behind it. _

_After running around in panic he collapsed on the floor and wept, curled up in a ball. He was just so tired of running away that he couldn't any more and gave up. He felt something touch his hair and shoulder. He looked up and found those eyes gazing back at him._

……………………………………..

Ryou woke up with a start and instantly sat up on his bed. That had been just a dream… A glance on his alarm clock told him that it was 8 am. It was Saturday and today was the day he would go see Jounouchi and this Mariku Ishtar. A feeling of thread swelled in the pit of his stomach when he thought of it. The file was securely tucked under his arm. He had read it again last night and had apparently fallen asleep with it.

Ryou got up and headed for the bathroom before going to the kitchen to get some breakfast. He just nibbled on some bread and drank some orange juice, not feeling like eating much. Normally Ryou enjoyed eating but not this particular morning when he felt like he was heading towards his doom; Domino's House for the Mentally Unstable.

"Oh, you're just being over dramatic!" Ryou said to himself firmly. "It's going to go well and you'll live to see the next day." He nodded a determinate expression on his face.

He decided to relax before he left and it was still too early to go anywhere on a Saturday. Ryou turned on his stereo system and picked a good book from the shelf. He let his mind be absorbed into the music and into the book, forgetting all about Mariku Ishtar.

His mind was now much calmer and he thought that maybe he was worried for nothing. They had to have some kind of security system in the mental hospital, they wouldn't let anything bad happen to him and everything would go just fine. Absolutely nothing to worry about, nope, nothing at all…

…………………………………..

Ryou arrived at the hospital and entered the large white building. The receptionist told him the number of the right room and he took the elevator to the next floor and found the room quite easily.

"Hi Jounouchi." He said from the door with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi Ryou! They'll let me out tomorrow."

"Wonderful." He entered the room and sat on a chair next to the bed. The engaged in a conversation about bad hospital food and how the whole place needed some more color. Ryou didn't mention the growing threat he felt when the time to go neared. The visiting hours of the mental hospital started at two pm and he was going to be there at two so that he could get that over with, at least for now.

The conversation went on and Jou mentioned that all his other friends had already been there earlier and Ryou explained that he had been busy with school and couldn't make it until now.

All too soon the clock came quarter to two and Ryou had to get going. He was a bit reluctant to go but he forced himself out of the hospital and made his way towards his destination.

As he came closer the image of the scary looking building with thunder around it came to his mind again. He was really starting to be sure that the building would really look like that. A dark building with bars on it's windows and wines growing all over it. And the nurses would have black cloaks and vampire teeth! Okay, so maybe his imagination was on an over drive…

In reality the building was large and white. The weather was normal around it. Some windows had bars on them but no wines could be seen. Part of the yard was surrounded by a metal fence and people could be seen inside the area. All in all, the building looked perfectly normal and no nurses with black cloaks, or vampire teeth were in sight.

Ryou entered the lobby and went to the counter. Behind the counter sat a round woman looking bored and not very friendly.

"Um, hello. I was wondering if you could help me." Ryou said politely to the woman who looked at him dully.

"With what?" She asked and eyed Ryou suspiciously from behind her glasses.

"I'm looking for a patient-."

"Name and ward." She interrupted and typed something on her computer.

"Ishtar Mariku. I believe he's in the criminally insane ward."

The woman turned to look at him. "Ishtar? Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes… I'm sure." Ryou was feeling more uncertain by the second. "Is there a problem?"

The woman turned back to her computer. "No, no problem. I'll call a nurse to escort you there."

"Thank you."

"What's your business with Ishtar if you don't mind me asking?"

"We got an assignment from school and I'm supposed to make it on him." Ryou explained shortly still feeling uneasy. The woman laughed a bit dryly. "There's the nurse. Good luck with Ishtar, you'll need it kid." The woman pointed a male nurse who had appeared behind Ryou and started to lead him to the right direction. Ryou followed the nurse through the white halls and past the many locked doors. Some time a yell or a scream could be heard behind one door and Ryou always jumped in surprise but the nurse didn't react in any way.

"Relax kiddo. So why do you want to see Ishtar? A relative of yours'?" The nurse suddenly spoke and Ryou was grateful that something else than a scream broke the silence.

"No, we're not related. I was assigned by my teacher to do a project on him."

"Oh, I see. Where do you study?" The nurse made conversation.

"In Domino Central College, psychology as my main subject."

The turned in a corner and went through a class door that said CIW with white letters. "Just be careful with Ishtar, okay? I'll be there in case something happens but the guy is dangerous and will try to screw with your head if given the change."

"Okay, thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

They stopped in front of a white door with a small shutter on it where you could peek inside. The nurse opened the shutter and peeked in. "Ishtar! You have a visitor, come out where I can see you." Then he shut the shutter and turned to Ryou. "Scared?" Ryou nodded truthfully, his stomach twisted in a knot. "Just don't show it and you'll be just fine. Do you have a pen on you? Or a belt? Anything that could be used as a weapon?"

"I have a pen, I was supposed to take notes." Ryou reached in his pocket and handed his pen to the nurse.

"That's it?" Ryou nodded again. "Good, it wouldn't be the first time someone got stabbed with a pen. Ready?"

After some hesitation Ryou answered. "Yeah…"

The nurse peeked in again and said something to the patient before opening the door, letting Ryou in. "I'll be right behind the door, if something happens or you want out just scream. You'll be just fine." Then he turned to speak to Mariku who was sitting on his white bed. "No funny busyness Ishtar." He said warningly and shut the door, leaving the two alone.

Ryou turned from the door to look at Mariku. His tanned skin stood out in the otherwise white room and he wore white pajama looking clothing. In the room were the bed and a toilet but nothing else.

Mariku looked Ryou from head to toe and back up again with his pupil-less eyes, making Ryou feel terribly self-conscious and he vaguely wondered if he should have wore his white sweater instead of the light blue button-up he was now wearing.

"So what is a sweet thing like yourself doing in a place like this?" Mariku questioned in a deadly purr and a shiver ran up Ryou's spine.

"I-I was…" He remembered what the nurse had said about not showing his fear and took a deep, calming breath before continuing. "My teacher gave me an assignment to study and spend time with a… mental patient and you were assigned to me…" When Mariku just cocked his head to a side Ryou decided to continue. "I'm studying psychology in Domino Central College, Mr. Akishima gave me this assignment and… um… I'm Bakura Ryou by the way." The silence really made Ryou nervous and he hoped he had a stress toy with him or something and changed his weight from one leg to the other under the other's studying gaze.

"Mr. Akishima you say…"

"You know him?" Ryou questioned and Mariku smirked at him.

"Oh we go way back."

The shiver that had previously gone up went down. What was with this guy? "Okay… Was he your psychiatrist?"

"Yes… Along with his colleague whose name I can't remember."

The ring of his cell phone almost made Ryou jump out his socks and he took it from his pocket and according to the caller ID it was his father. Ryou glanced at Mariku who made an absent gesture with his hand. "Excuse me…" Ryou said, with an awkward smile and answered. "Hi dad!"

/"Hello Ryou. How are you?"/

"I'm fine and you?"

/"Good, good."/

"Uh, dad? Could you call some other time? It's kind of bad time…"

/"Oh? Where are you?"/

"I'm doing a school project… Speaking of school; they seem to have cut off my college funds…"

/"Uh-hu… Do you need money? I'll give them a call, I'm sure there's an explanation to this."/

"Yes, actually… Thanks."

/"No problem, you're my son after all."/

"Aw… Isn't your daddy nice." Spoke a third voice near Ryou's left ear and the breath tickled his ear lope. The scare got Ryou to drop his cell phone but before he could make a sound a hand closed around his throat and he was pushed against the wall. He tried to call for help but the only sound he managed to make was a quiet whimper. He stared wide-eyed at Mariku who had probably sneaked up on him while he was talking to his father.

"Now don't make a sound, little angel, or I'll brake your neck." Mariku whispered in Ryou's ear and slowly licked up the lope making the boy whimper again. He couldn't breath!

Ryou had been in a self-defense course last year and there was a one part he remembered right now. He bent his leg and kicked where it hurts. Mariku let go of his throat and bended down in pain. Ryou did as he had been told if something happened and yelled. "HEEELP!" The door opened instantly and Ryou was pulled to the hall by the nurse. He closed the door behind him and looked Ryou through for injuries. "Are you ok kid?"

Ryou was holding his throat gasping for breath, heart pounding painfully hard in his chest. In his shock he wasn't able to answer aloud but he nodded anyway.

"Good." The nurse peeked inside the room. "He'll be fine soon enough too. Everyone should be able to take care of them selves like you did. You sure you don't want to come work for us?" The nurse asked kidding-ly, Ryou turned to look at him eyes still wide and breathing heavily.

"I-I'm not going back there!"

"Don't you have a project to do?"

"I don't care. My-my cell phone is still there."

"I'll get it for you later but now you need to be taken to see the shrink." The nurse lifted Ryou up and began to walk down the hall with him. Ryou lifted his hand feebly on his ear, it was still wet and he wiped his hand on his shirt.

"The shrink" was a nice older man and he assured Ryou that he would be just fine and that he wasn't the only person who had been attacked. He asked Ryou what had happened and Ryou told him. He frowned a bit and told that Mariku rarely licked people any more and Ryou felt the urge to spit that that made him feel so much better but bit his tongue. The nurse got him his cell but it was in pieces. They eventually let him go and told that he could send a petition to the hospital to get compensation from the phone.

…………………………………………….

Once Ryou got home he collapsed on his couch and turned his stereo on. That had went so well, he thought sarcastically, he was still alive, wasn't he? He decided that first thing on Monday he would ask Mr. Akishima to have someone else to do the assignment on. He remembered that his teacher had said that Mariku was the last one left and groaned. He was stuck with a homicidal lunatic! This was just great! At least he wouldn't be bored in a long time… He wanted to call Yuugi who was his best friend but then he remembered that his cell phone was broken.

"Damn you Mariku…" He mumbled and punched a pillow. This was just his luck… What had Akishima been thinking? Did he seriously want him dead?

A determined look took over his features. He wouldn't let that Mariku freak him out. He wouldn't win. Ryou would show him what kind of stuff he was made of! He would make his project on him and he would get the best grade ever! No Mariku Ishtar could stop him from achieving his goal and Mr. Akishima would have to admit that he was an excellent student!

Ryou's stomach grumbled and he realized that he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. He needed food now so he headed for the kitchen to make him self a huge meal with lots of dessert.

* * *

**A/N:** They had a bit rough start, didn't they? The dream Ryou had was a bit modified version of a dream I had, that was a seriously scary dream… I used to have lots of dreams where someone chased me but then in one dream I turned around and kicked some serious chaser butt and I haven't had that kind of dream ever since :) 

**Please review!!** Tell me how I managed to write Mariku while you're at it.

(Edit: Fixed the stupid mistakes I was able to find -.-'')


	3. Chapter 2 Not all sunshine and lollipops

**A/N:** Thank you reviewers, you rock :D This is a new chapter for you, enjoy!

* * *

It was three days ago that Ryou first visited Mariku. He had recovered from his first shock quite well and had found new determination in him. Last Sunday he had called all his friends over and they had studied together and eaten snacks. That had been fun and just the thing he needed. Ryou told about his visit in the mental institution and his friends had been shocked about what happened and about the fact that he would have to spent time with someone like that. They all then proceeded to dis Mr. Akishima, oh what fun.

It had been another day at school and he had just gotten home. It was kind of annoying that he didn't have his cell phone and he couldn't contact anyone. He had sent a letter with the pieces of his phone to the mental hospital and asked them to replace at least a part of it but he had yet to receive an answer. His dad had called to the people responsible for his college funds and found out that they had some problems with their book keeping but they could be solved in a matter of few weeks, until then Ryou's father would send him money.

Nothing special had happened in school and Ryou really hadn't spoken to Mr. Akishima about Mariku or changing him to someone else so that Ryou could do his assignment without having to fear for his life. His decision about the project still held and he was determinate to survive through the year as well. He had his whole life ahead of him. Too bad that the near future was filled with homework and homicidal lunatics… The double H of doom.

"All the teachers are out to get us, I swear…" Mumbled Ryou as he looked at his pile of homework. He should get started right about now if he wanted to get some sleep tonight. He picked his pencil and grabbed the first book in the pile and started his work.

It took him awhile but he managed to get everything done. He wasn't too tired yet so Ryou opened the TV to see what was on. After some channel surfing he came across an interesting documentation about muskrats and settled to watch it. Ryou soon learned everything there is to know about muskrats and their habits. When the documentation ended he closed the TV and decided to go to bed after a quick snack.

In his dreams the peaceful land of sunshine and lollipops became conquered by bloody forks and pens. Subconsciously, Ryou wondered if he was going insane.

………………………………………….

"Mr. Akishima! Please wait!" Ryou called after his teacher one afternoon in Friday. Said teacher turned to look at him as he stopped for a sec.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if we have to do a presentation about the project." He wasn't very fond of presenting anything in front of the class and he hoped that he wouldn't have to.

"A short presentation where you tell about your assigned patient and your discoveries, yes."

"Oh…"

"How are things with Ishtar by the way? Have you gone visiting him yet?" Akishima suddenly asked.

"Yes, I went there last Saturday…" Ryou was a bit amazed that the teacher had asked or even pretended to care but then he remembered what Mariku had said about Mr. Akishima. "You know him right?"

"Yes, unfortunately." He said with a cold tone of voice. "I'm surprised that you're so unaffected by your visit. Nothing happened?"

"Well, actually… He did kind of try to strangle me and broke my cell phone… I was pretty shocked at first but now I'm over it. I'm going there this weekend as well."

The teacher raised his eyebrow. "I see… Well, I must hurry before I'm late from my own class." He glanced at his watch and headed down the hall to his class. Ryou was left standing in the hall but as he looked at his schedule, he realized that his school day was now over. Ryou started to head out of the building, into the sunshine of the day.

He enjoyed walking the small distance that was his way home. He hummed that little song his mother used to hum to him when she tried to get him to sleep or stop crying, it always calmed him down and made him feel all happy and warm inside.

The dark cloud of tomorrow hung over his head but he tried to push it aside for now, it was too nice day to worry and besides, it was Friday. Friday is the day you are supposed to forget all about school for a while and have fun, enjoy the company of your friends or just have a quiet evening at home with a good book or a movie. Ryou knew that most people his age spent their Fridays with that special someone. Ryou didn't have that special someone but that didn't make him unhappy. He wasn't lonely with all the good friends he had and he considered dating as something in the distant future for he didn't really know anyone he would consider going out with. It was not like he was in a terrible hurry to find anyone either, he was just fine being single. That's what he told to himself and to everyone who asked.

Feeling a bit disappointed that he was so near his apartment already, Ryou made his way inside but decided to go back out later, maybe go for a walk in the park or something.

………………………………………….

Saturday morning Ryou got up and did his morning routine. He spent rest of the morning to mentally repair himself for the up coming visit to the Domino's House for the Mentally Unstable, DHMU for short. He decided to take a bus to his destination. In the bus he watched the scenery and entertained himself by listening to other people's conversations. His stop came far too soon and he got off the bus.

Not very long distance away was the final destination and as he entered the doors of the mental hospital he was greeted by the male nurse who had escorted him last time and he realized that he had no idea what his name was.

"Hello! Back to see Ishtar, I presume."

"Yes. Um… How is he?"

The nurse shrugged. "Same old. He's in a strait-jacket now for trying to attack one nurse, took three people just to get it on."

"Oh that's… ok…"

"Maybe he won't try to assault you this time. You want me to take you there?" He offered and Ryou accepted gratefully.

They walked down the halls in silence and it didn't take long for them to reach the right room.

"Here we are. I must say you got guts, kid, to come back here."

Ryou smiled a little for the compliment. "I decided not to give up so easily."

"Good for you I guess." A cart full of traits rolled by and the nurse who escorted Ryou stopped the one who pushed it. "Hey, isn't it his feeing time as well?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't get a volunteer to feed him." Said the nurse pushing the cart.

"Oh I'm sure this brave kid over here wouldn't mind, right?"

"Well, I…"

"Good! Here you go!" He handed the trait to the confused Ryou who took it.

"What am I-?" He started to ask but was interrupted by the two nurses, the other opened the door and the other shooed him inside.

"Good luck, kiddo. I'll be waiting outside like last time." With that he shut the door, leaving the dumbfounded Ryou inside with the trait.

"Uh…" What was he supposed to do? Ryou turned around to see Mariku sitting once again on his bed, wearing the strait-jacket and gazing at him. "Hello… I got your food."

"Well look who we have here. Back so soon?" Inquired Mariku from his spot.

"Um, yes. It's for school and I don't wish to fail." Answered Ryou carefully. Mariku smirked at him making him feel uneasy.

"Get over here then before I starve." He ordered and Ryou realized what 'get over here' in hold; he would have to get much closer to Mariku than he wanted. With hesitating steps he got closer to the bed but stopped just before he reached it.

"Don't-don't try anything funny." He warned but didn't manage to sound very threatening.

"Who me? Of course I won't." Mariku reassured but didn't sound very reassuring to Ryou who sat down on the bed anyway, a good distance away from Mariku and glanced at the food. It looked kind of cold by now and unappetizing. The food consisted a soup and a glass of water, a metal spoon was also on the trait.

"I'm allowed to get a spoon because it's not too sharp." Explained Mariku and Ryou nodded a bit. He then dipped the spoon into the soup and moved it towards Mariku. "You won't reach from there, you'll have to come closer."

Ryou glanced at Mariku who looked at him intently to see what he would do. He moved carefully a bit closer, just close enough to reach Mariku with the spoon. He held the spoon near his mouth and he took it and locked gazes with him. Ryou found that he was unable to look away and just continued to feed him.

"This is not very good, you know." Stated Mariku suddenly and Ryou just blinked confused. "The food."

"Oh… I'm sure it's still edible and healthy."

He snorted. "Healthy my ass. It tastes like absolutely nothing and is not good for anyone."

Ryou laughed a bit at his bluntness and decided to taste some himself, just to see if it really was that bad. It was. "Like hospital food." He made a face and felt sorry for Mariku who probably ate this every day.

"I wouldn't know, this place has it's own medical care."

"Oh… How long have you been here?"

He shrugged. "Better half of my life. Give me some water."

Ryou took the glass and started to reach out but noticed that he was a bit too far away and moved a bit closer again. He placed the glass on the other's lips and moved it so he could drink. Once he was done with drinking Ryou gave him a spoonful again.

"You."

"Huh?"

"The spoon tastes like you." Mariku clarified, making Ryou blush. He tried to look away to spare some of his dignity but found, once again, that he couldn't.

"Um, well… I-ah…" Ryou tried to say something but he didn't really know what so he shut his mouth before he would further embarrass him self. He just settled to give Mariku another spoonful. Through his fingers connected to the spoon he could feel how Mariku licked the spoon. He glanced at the plate hoping that the food would be gone from it soon but noticed that it was still almost half full. Ryou began to hum again to distract himself.

"What's that song?" Asked Mariku, not letting his mind wander for long.

"It's something my mom used to hum to me to calm me down." Ryou told and gave another spoonful.

"You taste nice."

Ryou blushed again at that, it was not like his taste was complimented very often, actually now that he thought of it, this was the first time. "Thanks, I guess…" He mumbled not quite knowing how to react.

"You're welcome." Said Mariku with a smirk. Ryou continued to feed him trying not to let anything he said get to him.

"Take another spoonful." Told Mariku.

"I don't want to…"

"Why not?"

"It tastes bad."

"What do you think I eat every day? Come on, it's not that bad."

Ryou sighed but did what he was told anyway. Then he gave the next one to Mariku who made a mockingly loud 'mm' sound and Ryou's face heated up.

Finally the embarrassing situation was over when no more food was left on the plate and the water was gone as well. "That was it." Said Ryou feeling relieved.

"Already?"

"Yes… Maybe I should go now…" He wanted to get going, he had never blushed so much in his life. "You know, I could bring you something next time I come over. What would you like?" Ryou felt kind of sorry for Mariku and wanted to do something for him. They had gotten a bit rough start but maybe he could make it better.

"Bring me a few of those chocolate bars, I haven't had one in forever."

"Sure." Ryou smiled a bit and got up taking the trait with him. That had gone pretty well maybe he had made a conclusion too fast…

"Open please! I'd like to get out now." Ryou shouted through the door. He waited for a while then tried to yell again but got no answer. He frowned and tried knocking but it was just as effective as shouting. He tried a couple of times more but received no answer.

"Looks like you're stuck with me."

Ryou jumped in surprise and alarm at the voice, turning around to see Mariku standing beside him, grinning like a madman.

"Ah well…" He took a step back to get some distance between them. "W-where do you suppose he'd go?"

"Why are you so afraid of me, Ryou?" Mariku suddenly asked taking a step towards the boy. Ryou was quite surprised that the other remembered his name but that didn't keep him form backing away again.

"I'm not…" He whispered as his back hit the wall.

"Don't lie." Mariku said harshly. "If you're not afraid why are you backing away from me?" He took another step and Ryou pressed his back harder against the wall. "Why are your eyes so wide in fear?" He took a step, they were mere centimeters apart and Ryou glanced at the wall behind him to discover that it was in fact the door. "And why…" He took the final small step, which trapped Ryou between him and the door. "is your heart racing so fast I can hear it from here?"

Ryou didn't know what to do or say, he just hoped that someone would open the door and let him out of there.

"Oh come on, sweets. What did I ever do to you?" Spoke Mariku again smoothly.

"Y-you…" Ryou tried to speak but failed. His heart just refused to calm down along with his breathing and he couldn't get his brain to function enough for him to form a sensible sentence.

"Aw, is this about last time?" Mariku asked but didn't wait him to answer. "You do realize that it was nothing personal, I didn't even harm your pretty little neck." He bent his head down to nuzzle Ryou's neck with his nose, making Ryou shiver and close his eyes in fear. Mariku chuckled when he felt Ryou shiver but lifted his head to hover over the other's scared form.

Ryou slowly opened his eyes to look at him but then he suddenly fell backwards and found himself on the floor. Someone had opened the door he was pressed against. Realizing his situation, Ryou quickly backed off against the opposite hall wall, as far away from Mariku as he could get.

"Back off, Ishtar." Ordered the nurse who had opened the door and Mariku took a step back. Ryou still stared at him unable to look away. When the nurse was closing the door, he could see Mariku grin widely and lick his other canine before the door closed.

"Are you alright?" Asked the nurse and bent down to check on Ryou. He tore his eyes away from the door to look at him and nodded. "I am so sorry I left like that but it was emergency. One patient had swallowed his fork and was chocking so… Are you sure you're ok?"

"I-I'm fine." Ryou got his voice back and tried to get up but his legs gave up under him. "Could you help me up?"

"Sure. What happened? He didn't try to kill you or anything, did he? Do you need to see the shrink again? Do you want anything? Juice or-.?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Ryou smiled a bit shaking-ly as he was helped up. "He just gave me a scare again, that's all."

"Okay, if you're sure… Can you get home alright? Do you want to call anyone to get you?"

"No, I'll be just fine by myself, thank you."

"If you say so…"

They walked together to the door and as they reached it Ryou turned to thank the nurse again.

"Thanks for your help again."

"No problem kid. Are you coming back next week?"

"Yes… I'm planning to."

"Ok, but you might want to consider it, though." Said the nurse looking a bit worried.

"This is something I must do." Told Ryou and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I understand. Hey why don't you come on Sunday instead of Saturday? Sunday is the criminally insane patient's outing day and we'll be able to watch over you much better outside."

Ryou nodded. "Sure, Sunday sound fine. See you then, I guess. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Ryou made his way home by bus. Once he got there he decided to occupy his mind with homework. He really didn't want to think about Mariku Ishtar or anything even distantly related to him but once he was done with his homework and opened the TV, he discovered that there was a show about ancient Egypt on and that reminded him of Mariku again. Quickly shutting off the TV and started to occupy himself with a book. He really couldn't get Mariku, he could act civilized and almost sane one second then go loony on him the other. He was certainly not the kind of person Ryou was used to dealing with. He almost seemed like he was coming on to him but Ryou dismissed that thought as stupid; it was probably just something he did for his own twisted amusement, it was not like there was awful a lot to do in a place like that and one must get his entertainment from somewhere, right?

Ryou found himself thinking about the subject he didn't want to think about and wished he could shut down his brain, but then, he remembered that that was what had happened with Mariku and changed his mind. He gave up and just let his thoughts wander. Ryou remembered what Mariku had said it not being anything personal and that he hadn't really hurt Ryou, yet anyway.

"Yeah, he just tried to strangle me…" Said Ryou to himself. It didn't matter if he got hurt if he got killed…

Ryou once again wished that he would have his cell phone so that he could call someone but sighed and settled to read his book. He was not really looking forward to the next weekend and Sunday but time would go by anyway whether he liked it or not. He had survived this visit and he would survive the visits to come.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go :) This fic is really Ryou centric and I was wondering if you would mind me doing a Mariku centered chapter at some point? It probably wouldn't be the next one but… okay, so I don't know what chapter would it be but anyway -.-'' It's possible that one chapter in the maybe even near future will be Mariku centric so get emotionally prepared everyone xD 

So how did you like it? **Review please!**


	4. Chapter 3 Ishizu

**A/N:** I feel like writing again so here goes… I'm actually pleased for once how my own fic is turning out (I'm very self critical…) and this is also fun to write :D

I had the weirdest dream the other night; it was an actual deathshipping dream. I have never seen a dream like that before, it was actually quite good and would possibly make a fine fanfiction though it kind of started from the middle so I don't know what happened in he beginning and it ended in a cliffhanger! No fair… I hope I get some kind of sequel or prequel to that dream. I've had sequels to dreams before so I hope for the best.

* * *

The week passed quickly without much fuss. Same old: school, homework, the thrill. Nothing really interesting was going on in Ryou's life right now, well, except for the assignment. It felt like the weekends he would visit Mariku were the high points of his life, or low points, depends how you took it. Most of the weekdays went by without him paying much attention to them but when the weekend came he was scarp and took notice of the smallest things. He was able to do his homework much better on weekends and Fridays were the days when he was most alert at school too. 

Now he was spending time with his friends who had come over to his place for Saturday to study and just hang out. They were sitting on Ryou's couch, watching a movie and munching some popcorn.

"Eh? How come he didn't kick his ass?" Exclaimed Jounouchi suddenly with popcorn in his mouth.

"Because that other guy had his girl hostage…" Told Honda to his dense friend who obviously wasn't really paying attention.

"How come you don't have a girl, Ryou?" Asked the blond suddenly and Ryou blushed a bit.

"Well I…" He didn't really know what to say but luckily Yuugi came to his rescue.

"Just leave it be Jou, it's not like you have a girlfriend either."

"Yeah, but that's only because he's an idiot." Stated Honda and the others laughed good naturally.

"Hey!"

They went back watching the movie with Jounouchi still pouting because he had been ganged up on. The movie was pretty action packed and consisted a lot of explosions and shooting. If Anzu, the only female member of their small group, had been there they most likely wouldn't be watching it but the girl was making her dream come true in the other side of the ocean. They kept in touch with her but hadn't seen her since the beginning of the school year.

"We're out of popcorn!"

"I'll go get more." Offered Ryou being the host and made his way to the kitchen. He put some microwave popcorn into the microwave and sat on the counter to wait for it to be done. He swung his legs a bit as he waited and turned his attention to Yuugi who walked into the kitchen.

"Came to help you with the popcorn."

"No help needed, thanks." Answered Ryou with a smile but the other boy sat on the counter next to him.

"So how is your assignment going?" Asked the weird haired boy in a chatty tone after a while of just sitting.

"Not so good, actually…" Said Ryou looking down, he had wanted to talk about it but hadn't got the chance until now. "Mariku is just so unpredictable some times, I can't grasp him… He scares me…" He finished quietly.

"Mariku is the person you're supposed to make the assignment of? Can't you ask your teacher to replace him?"

Ryou shook his head as a negative. "No… Besides, this is a great opportunity for me to prove my worth to Mr. Akishima."

"But it can't be good for you to thread the moment you must go there. You don't have to prove anything to that guy."

"I want to prove something for me too. And he's an interesting person."

The micro peeped to indicate that the popcorn was ready and Ryou took it out. "Don't worry, I'll be ok." He said to his worried friend before heading back to the living room.

"Here's the popcorn."

"Aw, you missed all the action, hand me those."

Ryou just sighed a bit, he didn't care much about the action and explosions. He liked to be in the company of his friends, the movie was just a side dish with the popcorn. Yuugi too came back from the kitchen to join them to watch the end of the movie; it literally ended with a bang.

It eventually came time for his friends to head home for it was getting pretty late and you never know what kind of shady people walk on the streets of Domino after dark. Ryou said his byes as they were off and happened to glance at his watch while going back in to the living room. His eyes widened when he realized that he had totally forgot that he needed to buy chocolate for Mariku. He had promised after all and no matter what kind of person Mariku was, Ryou kept his promises. The corner store was probably still open so he decided to head there. He grabbed his jacket and went out the door, hoping that he wouldn't run into any of those shady people on his way.

On the street he quickly made his way down the street, on the watch out for suspicious looking people and entered the small store. He walked down the isles and found the candy section. Ryou had no idea what kind of chocolate Mariku would like so he just grabbed a few sorts and noticed that the chocolate bars were on sale so he took a few more to make sure that he had enough. After that Ryou went to the cashier. The guy behind it had bags under his eyes and he looked at Ryou with empty eyes. The guy counted together the price and as Ryou was giving him the money he stated,

"You saved a lot."

"Uh, yeah… Thanks." Ryou said awkwardly and quickly left. The guy was a bit freaky to tell the truth.

He made his way back home without much fuss, a few stares from some guys he didn't want to become acquainted with. He just walked a bit faster past then and luckily they left him alone. Reaching his apartment and getting inside he placed the chocolate bars on a kitchen self, then heading to the bathroom; he could use a shower.

Feeling fresh he slipped into his pajamas and got under covers with his book. Reading helped him to catch sleep and it was his escape from the world.

He didn't get to sleep before midnight, tomorrow would come far too soon anyways, it didn't need any help from sleep. With a sigh he reminded himself to value the fact that at least he wouldn't get bored in a long time and turned off the light before pressing his head on the soft pillow.

………………………………….

The next morning came soon as he had suspected. Ryou had had the strangest dream again. He had no idea what it was with these dream he'd been having and it puzzled him. Maybe they meant something but then again they might just be because of the stress or something.

This time he had been chased by a gigantic bunny, then just before it couth him he fell through a black whole. It seemed that the fall would never end but he soon found himself from Mariku's room. The occupant told him that he didn't like white chocolate and Ryou said that it was dark chocolate he didn't like and not white. The argument was over when Mariku licked his nose and when Ryou raised his hands to cover it they sank into his face and the world whirled around in fast speed. When the spinning lessened he saw a gigantic eye who said that he held the ring of power and gave him a donut. It was banana flavored and Ryou didn't like the taste so he woke up. All in all, it had made no sense what so ever and just managed to confuse Ryou. He knew that dreams weren't meant to make sense but it wasn't usual for him to see dreams that surreal. And what did Mariku do in his dream anyway? He didn't belong there; he belonged in a nightmare.

Ryou noticed that while he was pondering the dream, he had already gotten dressed and almost eaten breakfast. It was still time before he would have to leave so he decided to go for a walk. He quickly brushed his teeth and went out. It was a rather pretty day with sunshine and only a few clouds in the sky.

Ryou went to the park near by and leisurely walked through it, trying to clear his head. He succeeded pretty well but when he reached his apartment his thoughts were a mess again and it had all been in vain it seemed.

He flopped down on his couch and seriously thought not going. If Mariku could produce him in to a scared shuddering excuse of a human in his right state of mind then he could surely do that when his mind wasn't in check. That was not a very nice prospect for Ryou who would rather be able to function when around other people, especially people like Mariku. There was just something about him that made his thoughts go haywire, his heart beat increase and stop his mouth from forming an intelligent sentence. The symptoms indicated that he was in love but that couldn't possibly be the case, that would be just too strange and Mariku wasn't exactly the kind of person Ryou pictured himself loving. The person needed to be sane for starters and not scare the life out of him.

He shook his head and glanced at the clock only to discover that it was about time for him to get going. He remembered to take the chocolate bars with him before leaving and stuffed them in his pockets. He had many flavors just in case.

Ryou took the bus to the Domino's House for the Mentally Unstable because he had discovered it to be a good way to get to his destination. He just got off on the hospital's stop and walked the small distance to the mental hospital. It gave him the time to mentally prepare for things to come. He didn't really know what to expect and it unnerved him once again. He would have liked some predictability but that wasn't grated to him, it made him wonder if he had done something terribly wrong in some point of his life to deserve this. Of course he hadn't but this kind of setbacks in his life just made him think, or at least it seemed like a setback to Ryou now.

………………………………..

Reaching the mental hospital, Ryou took notice of the people inside the metal fence again before he entered the building. He went to the reception to ask where he should go since other personnel weren't in sight.

"Excuse me." The receptionist looked at him looking bored. "I'm supposed to go to where the criminally insane patients are outing, where would that be?"

"Go down that hall then turn to the left and go forward until you reach the door that says 'fire exit' and go out. There should be some nurses there, they'll let you in." She said and pointed to the right direction.

"Ok, thank you." Ryou said and went to the direction where the receptionist had told him to, eventually reaching the door. He took a breath and opened the door. He looked around and spotted a familiar face near the gate.

"Hey, kid! You're back."

"Hello, yes… I couldn't just stay away…" He answered to the familiar nurse with a slight smile.

"Aw, don't be so blue. It will go fine and besides, everyone feels much better outside. See Ishtar over there?" He pointed and Ryou looked to see Mariku speak with another patient near the fence. "We just needed to handcuff him to get him here peacefully, as a precaution you know."

"I see…"

"You're worried for nothing, it's lots of people out here who help you out if something would happen."

They agreed to get inside the fence and Ryou asked if it would be ok to give the chocolate he brought to Mariku. The nurse told that it would be ok but he couldn't let him keep the wrappings. He was also amazed that Ryou would do something like that when Mariku hadn't been exactly nice to him.

"I'll be over there and keep an eye out for you." The nurse said and left Ryou a small distance away from Mariku.

"Hello Mariku…" He tried to sound cheerful but failed rather miserably.

"Hello sweets." Mariku smirked and Ryou blushed at his newly acquired nickname. He remembered the chocolate and started to go through his pockets to find it.

"I brought… wait a sec." He found what he was looking for and raised it for the other to see. "Here, these are for you. I wasn't sure what you would like so I brought many."

Mariku blinked in surprise, then looked at Ryou skeptically. "Why are you doing this?"

"I just wanted to… Consider it as a gift."

"What do you want in return?"

It was Ryou's turn to blink. "Nothing. It's a gift, I don't expect anything back, really."

Mariku looked at him and took the bars. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome." This time Ryou actually managed to smile a bit. They walked around for a while in silence and sat under the single tree that stood near the fence. Mariku picked one of the chocolate bars, opened the wrapping and took a bite.

"Pick one." He told Ryou not looking at him. Ryou glanced at him then at the bars and back at him again.

"Are you sure? They're for you."

"Just pick one, you can have it."

Ryou carefully reached and took one randomly. "Thank you…" He too got the wrapping out and started munching on his bar. Mariku was already done with his first one and took a second. "You shouldn't eat too many, you'll get sick." Warned Ryou.

"Don't worry about me, sweets."

Ryou blushed again. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Does it bother you?" He answered his question with a question.

"Kind of… I've never had a nickname before…"

"Well, it fits you. Sweet by nature and sweet by-." He suddenly bounced and pinned Ryou to the ground. "-taste." He grabbed Ryou's chin and forced his head up to look at him. They were so close they could feel each other's breathing; Mariku's clam one and Ryou's startled fast one. "So scared…" He chuckled. "Fascinating really."

"Maybe I wouldn't be if y-you…" He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath to keep his mind from tangling up into a mess. "If you wouldn't… assault me all the time."

Mariku let out a laugh, it was one of those insanely amused ones. "_Assault_ you?"

"Hey!" A third voice called and Mariku turned to look at the direction of the voice. "Let him up!" If Ryou would have been able to look, he would have seen a couple of nurses running to their direction. Ryou didn't really think that he would listen to them but he soon discovered that he was let up with a grunt.

"Are you ok?" The other asked Ryou while the other said something to Mariku.

"Yeah, I'm…fine." He was helped to his feet and he dusted off the grass from his shirt. Ryou thought that they would take Mariku inside and ask him to leave but after a quick talk with Mariku they left a small distance away, leaving the two alone once again. They kept closer eye on Mariku though.

Ryou noticed that the chocolate had melted in his hand and quickly finished it. He was licking his fingers clean when he noticed that Mariku was watching him with keen interest. Ryou blinked and leaned his head to a side a bit in question. Mariku got up.

"You missed a spot." He grabbed the back of Ryou's neck before he had time to react and back away and used his thumb to wipe of the small smudge on the corner of Ryou's mouth. Then he proceeded to lick his finger clean. Ryou was captivated by the long muscle and just watched. Mariku noticed his stare and with a smirk quickly licked his upper lip. "Something you find interesting sweets?"

Ryou quickly turned his head away. "N-no…" The situation was starting to get too weird for him and he wanted out now. "I should go…" He would have left then if it wasn't for the hand on the back of his neck still holding him.

"Aw, leaving so soon?" Mariku moved his thumb up and down Ryou's sensitive neck slowly and shivers ran up and down Ryou's form.

"Please let go of me." He pleaded but the other paid no heed to this. "Let go." He tried with a bit more ordering tone but it came out as a quiet whisper and didn't have much effect. It wasn't like he was in pain or anything but he wasn't used to this kind of contact and it was making him feel… odd. "Let go or I'll… I'll call for help." He tried threatening and it got a reaction, not the one he had hoped for though.

Mariku leaned close and whispered in his ear. "Yes, scream for me." and chuckled cruelly.

Ryou did. Well, he didn't really scream because he was a man and men don't scream but he did yell on the top of his lungs. The nurses rushed there and separated them quickly. Ryou held his neck like he had been strangled and breathed heavily as he watched them handcuff Mariku and start to take him back inside. He went without much struggle but the nurses were armed with that kind of electro shock things so it was probably better for him.

Ryou was also escorted out but on his way he noticed a pretty lady dressed in elegant clothing standing near the fence, looking after Mariku who was taken inside. She looked distantly familiar to Ryou and he went to speak with her. He approached her carefully, she emit an aura of calmness and certain authority that unnerved Ryou a bit.

"Um, excuse me miss."

She turned to look at Ryou who smiled politely. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering if I've seen you somewhere before… You look familiar somehow."

She smiled a bit. "Well, you seem to have some connection to Malik but I doubt that we've met."

Ryou looked puzzled. "Malik? Oh you mean Mariku? Yes, I'm doing a school project on him."

"Yes… Mariku… I'm Ishtar Ishizu, Mariku's sister. Who might you be?"

"Bakura Ryou, pleased to meet you Ms. Ishtar."

"Just Ishizu is fine. What sort of project are you working on?"

"A psychology project. I'm supposed to visit a patient, Mariku in this case, collect information and do a report of him by the end of the school year."

"I see. How many times have you visited him?"

"This is the third time."

She laughed wryly. "Maybe you should be his relative. You've visited him more than I have these past five years."

"Oh, I'm sure you had a good reason to stay away."

"I was just scared to face him… He changed so much…" Ishizu trailed off a bit. "From my sweet little brother to… that." She turned to face Ryou again. "Aren't you afraid?"

Ryou nodded truthfully. "Every time. Fears are meant to be over come though and I don't wish to fail; I have things I need to prove." Ryou paused to think for a while before making a suggestion. "Ms. I- I mean Ishizu, why don't you come with me next week when I visit Mariku? I'm coming back next Sunday and it would probably be easier for you to face him if you didn't have to do it alone."

Ishizu seemed to think it through. She gazed in to the distance for a while, a slight frown on her face. "I guess I could do that… Thank you, Ryou." She smiled more brightly at him

"No problem." Ryou smiled back before the nurses came to rush him out of the fenced area back to the building, saying that it was time to get the patients back in and that he was in the way. "I'll meet you here before two next Sunday, ok?" He quickly said before going with the nurses

She nodded. "That'll be fine. See you then, Ryou."

"Yes, bye!"

Ryou left the mental hospital to head home.

On the way when he was sitting in the bus he thought of Ishizu Ishtar and the small conversation they had. He sort of understood her situation; it must have taken a toll on her when Mariku lost it, maybe she was even the only family member… She had called Mariku Malik though. That puzzled Ryou; was Mariku not his real name or was Malik some sort of nickname for him? His file said Mariku on it very clearly but could it be false? Maybe he was just thinking too much again… He could always ask from Ishizu next week, or maybe Mariku though he doubted that he would do that. Mariku would be his last option if Ishizu refused to tell him.

He made it home. Ryou was supposed to prepare some food for himself but he wasn't really hungry and decided to leave it for later point in time when he could actually picture himself eating.

He turned on his trusty television and turned it on a random channel, not really watching it anyway. He just tried to get the sound to distract his thoughts but without much success. He really needed to talk to Ishizu before this would start bothering his sleep like all the other problems seemed to.

* * *

**A/N:** Done! Well, I like Ishizu; she's the best female character in YGO. This has absolutely nothing to do with the fic but not so long ago, one sentence from Charlie the Unicorn was playing over and over in my head and I just went around saying: "We're going to the candy mountain, Chaaarlieeee." It really annoyed my brother xD 

Please review and tell me what you think! 

(Edit: Corrected the stupid mistakes I could find.)


	5. Chapter 4 Down pour

**A/N:** Okay, here goes chapter four… Not much to say here except get ready for some serious plot development xD Even the smallest things can be relevant for the future in this chapter. Well, maybe if I write something like 'a fly settled on a windowsill' the fly does not prove to be an alien with a canon that makes people magically fall in love, though that would make things a whole lot easier for me but maybe I'll save that for a crack fic, if I ever write one.

* * *

New week was the beginning of a series of strange events for Ryou. Not like super strange 'I just saw my dead grandmother and we had a cup of tea' strange but not normal anyway.

It was Tuesday and he was at school like every other Tuesday, he was on Mr. Akishima's class to be exact when the teacher started asking about the assignment and how were they doing. He picked random students and questioned them about it. Against Ryou's belief nearly anyone hadn't started yet and they got scolded by the teacher who had a thing against slacking.

Toshiro, who was sitting next to Ryou, raised his hand. "Mr. Akishima? What's the rush? We have the whole school year to do it!"

"The earlier you start, the earlier you get it done, the earlier you can start studying for the exams and the earlier you start studying for the exams, the better grades you get." He explained; sounding a bit annoyed that the students didn't get the importance of an early start. He turned his attention to Ryou who mentally cursed Toshiro for turning the teacher's attention in his way. "You at least have started on the project, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Akishima."

"How is it going so far?"

Ryou bit his lip in thought. Should he tell that it wasn't going too well because he was kind of scared of Mariku or take the easy way out and lie, saying that it was going ok?

"It could be going better…" Much to Ryou's surprise his teacher didn't question further but turned to torment some other innocent soul.

The rest of the class went rather well and they didn't even get that much homework, which could be counted as a miracle. When Ryou was exiting the classroom, however, he was called back by Mr. Akishima.

"May I speak with you for a second?"

Ryou went back to his teacher, wondering what was this about. "Yes?"

"About your patient… He has something to do with your assignment not going too well, correct?"

"Um, yes…"

Akishima nodded. "Listen, meet me here after school. There's something we need to discuss."

Ryou was a bit amazed and all his mouth could produce was another 'yes' before he hurried out of the classroom to his next class. He vaguely wondered if his teacher thought he was a total idiot for his lack of intelligent response.

………………………………..

After school Ryou indeed went to see Mr. Akishima in his classroom. The teacher was sitting behind his desk going through some papers but when Ryou timidly knocked on the side of the open door he turned his eyes to the boy and told him to get in and sit down.

"Tea?" He offered or more like pushed a cup in Ryou's hands.

"…Thank you… What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Ishtar Mariku. I don't think it's good for you to associate with him, Ryou." There he went with the first name again…

"But you're the one who assigned him for me." Pointed out Ryou and Akishima sighed.

"Yes, well… I regret that now."

"Why?"

"Because. As you probably already know, I used to be his psychiatrist and I know him better than most."

"Yes, along with your colleague." Pointed Ryou.

"How do you know about him?"

"Mariku mentioned him once but he didn't say much…" A snap was heard when a pencil in Mr. Akishima's hand snapped in half. Ryou looked from the pencil to his teacher a bit startled.

"Mr. Akishima?" He asked carefully.

Akishima shook his head and raised his hand to rub his temples. "Hiriwa, my colleague at the time, was… He died in a working accident."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Said Ryou quietly and bent his head down.

"One thing, Ryou." The boy raised his head again. "Don't call him by his first name, it'll only bring you closer and you don't want that."

Ryou looked at his teacher puzzled but nodded. "Was there anything else?"

"Be careful with Ishtar. I would assign someone else for you but… Keep your guard up."

"Ok…"

"Good, you're dismissed."

Ryou left his teacher his head filled with questions he had no answers for. That had been weird behavior even from Mr. Akishima… What exactly had happened to this Hiriwa he mentioned? And what was with the first name? Ryou was starting to develop a headache from all the thinking he had been doing lately. First thing when he got was taking an aspiring.

………………………………….

The headache was starting to lessen when Ryou got something to eat and he decided to head for shower. The water would calm him and help him to reorganize his thoughts. Again. The whole thing was messing with his head and he wondered how long would it take for him to find himself in Domino's House for the Mentally Unstable permanently.

Just as he was coming out of the bathroom he heard his doorbell ring. He was still only wearing his towel and quickly got dressed in a T-shirt and sweatpants. With a towel on his shoulders he went to get the door.

"Hi, Ryou! Do you have any sugar? I ran out."

"Uh, Toshiro…" He toweled his hair, which was still wet. "Why don't you get some from the store?"

The other boy rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Well I… Can I just come in?" He asked, his eyes bouncing from the floor to back at Ryou again.

"Sure… Come on in." Ryou stepped aside and let his classmate in. He led him to the living room because he didn't want to make the troubled boy stand in the hall. They both sat down on the couch and Ryou looked the other with question in his eyes. "So what's the real reason you came? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just… don't know how to…" He trailed off.

"You don't know how to…?" Ryou tried to encourage the other to continue.

"Ryou…" Toshiro looked Ryou in the eye. "Would you like to… There's this social outing thing in social studies class and I was just wondering if… maybe you would like to go with me?"

"Go with you?" Ryou repeated, not quite getting what the other was trying to say.

"Yeah… Like come with me and we can hang out and-and you know! Right? I understand if you don't want to, of course and I can deal with that. I am another guy after all and-."

"Wait." Interrupted Ryou, raising his hand to silence the babbling Toshiro. "Are you… Are you asking me out?"

"Um…" He looked bothered. "Yes…"

Ryou blinked. "Oh…" He didn't know what to say. He had never been asked out by a guy before. There had been some girls in high school who had had a crush on him and had asked him on a date but he had always politely declined. "I-ah…" Did he want to go out with Toshiro? It didn't really bother him that Toshiro was a guy and so was he but he didn't quite see his classmate like that.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, sorry…" Ryou finally said quietly.

"Oh okay…" He looked disappointed. "That's ok, no biggie." He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'll just get going now, bye…"

"No wait. You don't have to leave, I mean, would you like some coffee or something?" Ryou hurried to ask. He still liked Toshiro as a friend and didn't want him to feel too bad about the rejection.

"Thanks, that would be nice." This time the smile reached the brown eyes and Ryou smiled back. Then he hurried to make the coffee for them and Toshiro offered to help.

The whole event was rather pleasant and they even did homework together after coffee. They helped each other out if needed and chatted all the while.

"Hey, how's your mental case by the way?" Toshiro asked suddenly during psychology homework.

"Oh, him… He's interesting to say the least, a bit scary too though…"

"Why's that? He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"

"Not exactly… He has attacked me though, severally, but it's nothing serious. He's just unpredictable."

"You're ok, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. There's something about him though… In his eyes maybe that makes me unable to think clearly…"

Toshiro fell silent as if in deep thought and pretended to write something on his notebook to avoid talking. Ryou too got back to his homework and it wasn't long until he was done with them. Sighing in relief he glanced at Toshiro who was still writing something down.

"Need help?" Ryou asked helpfully but the other shook his head.

"No thanks. I'm just about done."

"Ok." Ryou stretched his stiff body; sitting on the floor for a longer time was not good for you. Toshiro too soon sat up and stretched and yawned.

"I should go home, I don't want to fall asleep on your floor."

Ryou laughed a bit and he yawned as well. "Yeah, bye, see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, see ya!" He made his way to the door and headed home a few floors down.

Ryou glanced at his clock and discovered that it was getting late already. His morning classes got cancelled so he could sleep late tomorrow and was in no hurry to go to sleep. He turned on his stereo but put the volume down not to disturb the neighbors. Ryou closed his eyes to enjoy the music flowing through the apartment. He had always loved music and his mother was very musical. Ryou too used to play the flute but had quit a few years ago. He still had the instrument but he hadn't touched it in a long time.

He hummed along with the music and rocked his head. He lost his track of time and when he reopened his eyes the clock showed eleven pm already. Ryou hurried to get to sleep. He changed his pajamas on and tucked himself in.

………………………………..

_A train went into a tunnel._

_A door was opened with a key and he walked through it._

_An endless tunnel of doors opened before him and after a bit of hesitation he started walking through it._

_He tried to peel an onion with an axe but couldn't. The axe just kept missing or if it hit then it bounced back from the onion._

………………………………..

He was getting near the Domino's House for the Mentally Unstable. Ryou was supposed to meet Ishizu in front of the mental asylum soon. He hoped that this visit would go better than the others for Ishizu's sake for he felt sorry for her. As the mental hospital came to view, Ryou looked around to find the woman. It wasn't for long until he spotted her standing near the gate. She looked nervous, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Ryou placed a reassuring smile on his face and yelled his hello. She looked up and smiled a bit unsurely.

"Ready, Ms. Ish- Ishizu?" Ryou asked. It was a bit weird to call her by her first name since she was older and there was something about her that demanded respect.

"Yes, I think… Thank you for coming with me."

"No problem." He said with a smile and led her in the white building. They greeted the now familiar receptionist who just glanced at them and said a tired 'hello'. Ryou already knew his way to the fenced area and it wasn't for long until they got there.

When a nurse by the gate let them in Ryou turned to Ishizu. "Nervous?"

"Yes to be quite honest." She answered stiffly but kept on walking towards the area where most of the patients were. The nurses were watching them but so were the patients and it made them feel more than a bit nervous. Ryou looked around and spotted the spiky blond hair.

"There he is…" Ryou told the woman and she too noticed him standing under a tree. "Ready?"

"…Yes." She nodded firmly and strode the final steps towards her brother she hadn't seen in years. Mariku noticed them soon enough. He looked at Ishizu then at Ryou and back again, expression unreadable.

"Hello brother." Ishizu greeted.

"_Sister_, what brings you here?" Mariku asked icily, eyes narrowing. Ishizu stepped back at his tone of voice and Ryou decided to step in.

"She came to see you. I offered to accompany her."

By this time Ishizu had gathered her wits and straitened herself again. "Yes, I…I wanted to see you."

"Yes, I'm sure you did." He rose from his spot on the ground and dusted the grass off his pants before turning to face his sister again. "You just came a few years too late. You and I both now that I'm not your brother anymore."

"We can still… Why don't we start over?"

Mariku burst into a fit of laughter. It filled the air and froze their hearts. Finally the laughter ceased as Mariku spoke again. "Too late _sister_." He grinned cruelly. "Why don't you get out of my life like you did last time, and this time, stay out."

"M-Malik…" Ishizu stammered.

"I said get out!" Yelled Mariku in visible rage and Ishizu stepped back, tiers shining in her eyes. All this time Ryou watched horrified and frozen in place, unable to do anything. "Get the fuck out!" He charged at her but was stopped by nurses that had noticed the scene and came to hold him off before he could quite reach her.

Ryou turned to look at Ishizu who was looking her once brother with wide, tier-y eyes. "Ishizu…" He tried but couldn't come up with anything to say. Ryou put his hand into his pocket trying to find his note/address book to give her his phone number incase she needed someone to talk to but couldn't find it and remembered that he no longer had a phone. Ishizu was still backing away from Mariku as one nurse stung him with a needle. He let out an angry yell and flopped down on the ground again. Ishizu turned around and started running away. Ryou shouted after her but she didn't seem to hear him and soon she was out of the area. A bit later Ryou could see her coming out of the building and heading towards the parking lot.

Ryou felt incredibly angry towards Mariku and sorry for Ishizu. He turned to look at Mariku who sat on the ground breathing heavily.

"Are you happy now?" Ryou asked; anger evident in his voice and Mariku glanced at him.

"_Yes_." He spat. "Never been happier. I got tranquilized because of that bitch."

"Hmph! It was your own fault." Ryou felt very bold so he sat besides Mariku on the grass. "Why did you do that anyway?"

"None of your busyness." He spat again.

"Hey, what did I ever do to you?" Ryou asked annoyed. "No need to be such a brick all the time."

"All the time? For your information I can be _very_ nice."

Ryou just rolled his eyes at his mildly suggestive tone. "And I'm an alien from Mars…"

Mariku 'hmph'ed and they sat in silence for a good while.

"Why do you keep coming here?" Mariku asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"It's for a school project. Why?"

"Just wondering why you keep pestering me."

"Well, I'm _so_ sorry." Said Ryou with sarcasm, still feeling a bit angry for Mariku's earlier behavior.

"Don't be; it's entertaining."

"You must be bored around here…"

"You have no idea…" Mumbled Mariku. "I guess I should thank your teacher for giving you this project."

"You do that."

Suddenly Mariku swayed in his sitting position and Ryou felt slightly worried.

"Are you ok?" He asked and Mariku held his head.

"Tranquilizers make me dizzy." He explained. He swayed some more, nearly falling down. Ryou looked around for a nurse but couldn't see any.

"Maybe you should lie down." Ryou suggested but Mariku shook his head stubbornly.

"It'll pass…"

"If you say so…" Ryou looked up between the branches and saw clouds slowly drift by. He sighed and smiled a bit at the peaceful skies. He whished he could be up there… Something heavy flopped on his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. Ryou turned his head only to see lots of blond hair.

"Mariku?" He asked carefully and the other mumbled something inaudible. "Um… Is there something wrong?"

"No…"

"You sure?"

"Ugh, shut up… I'm fine."

"Ok…" Ryou stayed still and didn't know what to do. This wasn't quite as uncomfortable as he would have thought… Wasn't he supposed to be scared? Maybe it had something to do with the meds Mariku was currently under but Ryou did feel the slightest bit afraid. He remembered what his teacher had said about letting your guard down though and tries to stay alert but it wasn't easy when he felt that he didn't really have a reason to.

A drop of water brought him out of his musings and when he looked at the sky again it was covered by dark clouds. Rain started pouring down on them but they were safe under the tree. Ryou could see nurses getting the patients inside and a couple was heading their way. He carefully reached out to shake Mariku but his hand was grabbed before he could reach him. Purple eyes were looking back at his and he slightly gasped.

"I-it's raining, they're getting everybody inside." He managed and soon the nurses came as if backing up his words. They lifted up Mariku and started to lead him in doors. Ryou waved at him but didn't think he noticed.

"You should get going too kid." Said the familiar nurse and Ryou smiled slightly at him. He soon made it to the building, relatively dry but he still had to get to the bus stop. He absently put his hand in his pocket when he looked outside into the rain and to his surprise could feel the notebook in there. That's odd, it wasn't there the last time he checked. Ryou sighed and shrugged, deciding that it was time to run.

………………………………….

Ryou got home but he was soaked from head to tow. He got a change of dry clothes and a cup of tea. He sneezed a few times while drinking the tea and spilled some on his clothes.

"I hope I don't get sick…" He mumbled to himself and sat down grapping a few blankets and wrapping them around him. But more than about himself getting sick, he was worried about Ishizu. It must have been a shock for her to see her brother like that and have him say all those things to her. Ryou wished he could contact her somehow to make sure she was going to be ok but he couldn't, not without a phone and a phone number. He doubted that he would see her again, not at the mental hospital anyway. He wasn't sure if he would go back either if something like that had happened to him. Mariku had never went so berserk on him and Ryou wondered if he really hated his sister… But why? It also bothered him that he hadn't got any of the answers he had wanted. Maybe he should ask Mr. Akishima about this Hiriwa person and maybe he would have some information about Mariku, the patient records were probably confidential though and Ryou wondered if he would have the courage to ask something like that from his teacher. Well, maybe if the moment was right.

Ryou sighed as he could feel his head pounding again and sneezed. Not a good sign… Getting to school tomorrow could form a problem, as if he didn't have enough of those already… Ryou headed for the cupboard he had his aspiring in.

"Aspiring power." He said and laughed at him self a bit before downing a pill.

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) To those of you who are reading my other story: sorry for the delay in updating but I'm having a slight writer's block… No fun… You'll have to wait for a couple of days at least before the next chapter is up but I can promise that I get it done on weekend if not sooner.

I was actually really tired and sugar high when I was writing the part with Ishizu and Mariku meeting… Funny how even heart attack becomes hilarious when you're tired and sugar high (don't ask xD)

Please press the pretty purple button and review! 


	6. Chapter 5 Fire

**A/N:** Hiya everyone! Chapter five of Crazy for you! Me so proud of this story; over 40 reviews and so little time and effort. Seriously, this is surprisingly easy to write really… I have no idea why though, maybe it's because it focuses on Ryou so much, he's easy to write for me, I guess. On with the story!

* * *

Over the course of the week, Ryou couldn't stop thinking about Ishtar Ishizu. He was worried about her because of what happened with her brother and he also wondered if Mariku was completely lost to them, if he could be cured. There was only one person he could ask about his condition but he wasn't the easiest person for Ryou to approach. Mr. Akishima held the reputation of bit of a mean person and Ryou had some first hand experience why. He had this 'cut the bullshit' and 'strait to the chase' attitude that got the respect of other's but also made him stay distant to most people. Of course Ryou had no idea of the nature of his personal life so he tried not to make any rash assumptions.

As Ryou was walking towards his teacher's office, he rethought his decision of going to see him. He felt uneasy and wasn't quite sure that he didn't catch a cold when he ran in the rain, several times actually. It had been raining all week and he had somehow managed to loose his umbrella. He had no idea where it was and had yet to buy a new one. Ryou did got a new cell phone though; he had defied the nasty weather and went to buy a new one. Being the child of the modern cell phone era, he just couldn't get by without one; it was his only contact to the outside world.

He paused for a bit before knocking on the door, secretly hoping that the teacher wasn't there, then he could just go home and forget this for a while. But no such luck, Akishima called him in.

"Hello, Mr. Akishima. Do you have a minute?" Ryou asked, peaking in.

"Yes, but make it quick."

"It's about Ishtar Mariku…"

"Again? Listen, Ryou. I really don't want to talk about him and if you want to change him or-."

"No, no, it's not that!" Ryou interrupted rather rudely, or that's what Akishima thought if something could be concluded from his facial expression. "Actually, you see I just met his sister, Ishtar Ishizu and I'm kind of worried about her because her brother's condition must have been quite shocking to her."

"So you want to know if he can be… cured, correct?" Now his teacher was a mind reader too? Wonderful…

"Well, yes actually."

Akishima rubbed his temples and for the first time Ryou took notice that his hair wasn't as neat as it normally was and that he looked paler than normally.

"His condition is… difficult. We tried different types of therapy and medication but nothing we tried worked. He has deemed to be a lost cause more than once and no one has tried treating him after us. I don't think he's ever going to get back to the way he once was."

"Oh… I see. So there's nothing that can be done?"

"I appreciate your concern and I'm sure Ms. Ishtar does too but I don't think you should bother yourself with other people's problems. If you still want to, which you do without a doubt, here's Ms. Ishtar's phone number; she contacted me earlier about her brother. Call her if you want but don't get too sucked in." He handed Ryou a slip of paper with the number on it and Ryou just couldn't believe his luck. What were the odds?

"…Thank you." He said and started to leave but stopped before going out. Ryou turned back to his teacher. "Mr. Akishima? Are you alright?"

"Now what did I just tell you about worrying about other people's problems?"

"Sorry, I just… You don't look too good. Are you sick? Maybe you should rest…"

"Domestic issues. Don't worry about it, I'm sure you have enough problems of your own and if you happen to run out, you can always borrow other's." Akishima said with the corner of his mouth curled up. Ryou wasn't quite sure if he was making fun of him but smiled back anyway before leaving the office.

………………………………..

Back at home Ryou had a small "domestic issue" of his own. With so much rain and no umbrella, he was running out of space to dry his clothes in. He had clothes on the back of chairs and other places were clothes weren't meant to be kept and his apartment was looking like a total mess.

"Oh great, what am I supposed to do?"

After living alone so much, Ryou had taken the habit of talking to him self. It was raining again and his sweater was all wet. He started to dig a place for it to dry in from the amount of clothes that were already lying around, hoping to find some that were dry. He did eventually find some dry ones but they were dirty and needed to be washed.

"And were am I supposed to dry my laundry in?" He seriously considered renting an apartment, or a room, just for his wet clothes. "That would cost too much…" He mumbled while throwing his dirty clothes in to the laundry basket.

After solving a part of his problem he dug out the phone number Mr. Akishima had given him and dialed the number on the small piece of paper. It beebed a couple of times before a female voice answered.

/"Ishtar."/

"Hello, it's Bakura Ryou. You are Ishtar Ishizu, right?"

/"Oh, Ryou. Yes, I'm the only female Ishtar by the way."/

"Ok, how are you?"

/"Fine, fine… After what happened with… my brother, I just realized how horrible older sister I am."/

"Your not horrible, what happened wasn't your fault and Mariku, well, he wasn't in his right state of mind."

/"He will never be in his right state of mind again…"/

"Don't say that. I'm sure-." Ryou started but was interrupted by Ishizu.

/"That he'll get better? Hah! According to his patient record he will never be… sane, again. According to his psychiatrist he will never be the same again. The staff of the asylum say that he doesn't have a sane brain cell in his head! How could he possibly get better, you tell me!"/ Ishizu's voice was raising as she spoke and she was yelling at the end of her ramble. Ryou truly felt bad for her.

"Please calm down, Ms. Ishtar."

/"I told you to call me Ishizu!"/

"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting."

Ryou heard her to take a deep breath before she spoke again. /"No, it's me who should be sorry… I'm sorry you had to hear that. You're only trying to help and I'm just…"/ Her voice broke down and she sounded teary. /"I just can't… I'm sorry. Can we talk some other time? I don't feel up to it now…"/

"Of course, Ishizu. Call me when you feel like talking, ok?" Ryou gave her his number and she promised to give him a call once her feelings were more sorted out. They said bye and hung up.

Ryou felt like he hadn't helped at all and only made things worse, first by making her go see her brother, then by bringing out all the negative emotions. He remembered how he used to play his flute when he felt bad and wondered if he still could play. Now where was his flute again?

Ryou started going through all his stuff to find his precious flute. It had been a gift from his late mother and meant the world to him. Finally after much digging around he found the box the flute was in. He carefully opened the box to find his silvery instrument wrapped in a newspaper. He took it out to admire it for a while before trying it out.

Even though his head no longer remembered how to play it, his hands did and his mother's song floated softly in the apartment. It was the first song he learned to play as a small boy and he had always loved playing it. The song made him closer to his dear mother, soothing his nerves and making him feel better.

After the song ended he gently put down his flute, indeed feeling better now. Ryou hadn't realized how much he had missed playing and his face was all smile when he finally got to do what he loved so much. The soothing effect of the flute gave him an idea that he would try next Sunday. He felt confident about his idea; it would work. His mother had been excellent at making other people's worries go away and calming them down, even without her music. Suddenly Ryou missed her very much and felt his eyes becoming teary. He wiped his eyes quickly on his sleeve, not wanting to cry. He had cried for all he was worth when she had died and didn't want to do that again.

"Ok, it's homework time, yay…" Ryou said with a sigh and placed his flute back in the box, he would make it shine like it used to later and tend to it otherwise as well but school was his top priority right now.

………………………………..

Ah, sweet Sunday! Terribly rainy, sweet Sunday… Ryou sighed when he looked out of the window on the Sunday morning. It rained like every other day that week and the sky was gray, much like his mood. He still didn't have a new umbrella even though he had supposed to get one the whole week. He would get so wet the second he left the building and he doubted that the patients would be going out today.

On his way down he run into a familiar face. It was his newest friend Toshiro who apparently owned an umbrella.

"Hi Ryou! Where're you heading?" He asked cheerfully, being dry and all…

"To the mental hospital."

"You do know it's raining outside, right?"

"Yes…" How could he not notice?

"Well, you're going to need one of these." Toshiro lifted up his umbrella and Ryou looked at it with longing. Oh how much trouble drying his clothes could he save if he only had one of those!

"Well, mine got lost so…"

"You mean you're gonna go out there without an umbrella? Nah-ha! Not on my watch. You can borrow mine, here." He showed the bright red umbrella to Ryou who had no choice but to except his offer.

"Thank you, I'll bring it back." Ryou smiled gratefully.

"You'd better! See ya!" With that Toshiro was gone, trotting up the stairs and whistling as he went. Ryou shook his head a bit, wondering how his friend could always be so cheerful and loud. He was happy to know him anyway and decided to introduce him to the rest of his friends soon.

He made his way to the hospital, safely under the umbrella, carrying his flute box with him. He was right about the patients not going out as the fenced area was empty. Ryou entered the building and closed his umbrella, hoping to see the familiar nurse but he was nowhere in sight. The woman behind the counter pointed some random guy to take him to Mariku's. Ryou would have felt much safer if it would have been the nurse he already knew, though not by name, he made a mental note to find out his name so that he no longer had to be called 'the nurse' or 'the familiar nurse'.

"Here we are." He turned to Ryou. "What's in the box?"

"Just my flute, I thought I could play it to him."

The nurse shrugged and let him in, telling that he would be just outside in case he needed help or wanted out. Ryou thanked him and stepped in, the door was closed after him.

Mariku was lying back on his bed facing the sealing, head on his arms, but when he heard Ryou enter he turned to look at him from the corner of his eye.

"Why hello there sweets." He smirked and turned his head fully to look at Ryou who had a pink tint on his cheeks. He had yet to get used to that nickname. "Too bad we couldn't get outside today, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah… It's been raining whole week."

"It's been so lonely and boring without you here, I missed you. Why won't you visit more often?" Mariku sat up on his bed, eyes never leaving Ryou. The words were spoken smoothly and Ryou wanted to believe they were true but knew better not to. He was just playing with him, like a cat with a mouse.

"I'm so busy with school that I really don't have the time." Told Ryou.

"Too bad. What's in the box?" Mariku asked eyeing the box with interest and Ryou remembered what was he supposed to do.

"Oh, it's my flute. I thought I could play it for you if you'd like."

"Go ahead, sweets. I only have fond memories from music therapy." Said Mariku whose face showed that he indeed had fond memories from music therapy. Ryou wondered what had happened but decided that he really didn't want to know. He just dug out his flute and placed the box on the floor.

"Is there a song you'd like to hear?" Asked Ryou.

"Not really." He shrugged. "Just play something."

Ryou started playing a tune that first popped on his mind. He held his eyes open until Mariku closed his, then he too closed his eyes to concentrate on the song. Ryou had practiced along the week for fun and decided to start taking lessons again. To his luck there was a music club in the college and he had participated in it's activities. He played and let him self be absorbed in the music. It was a happy and carefree place to be for Ryou who was enjoying himself.

As he played the last tunes of the song, he opened his eyes and found that Mariku still held his closed. Ryou smiled a bit; he looked so peaceful.

"So how was it?" Ryou asked carefully, he didn't want to bright the other out of the peaceful state he seemed to be in.

"Hmm… You play well." Mariku didn't open his eyes but leaned his head back on the wall. "More." That was more of an order than a request but Ryou didn't really mind since he liked to play. He started another song and drowned in the sound again. The sound floated in the small room and made the air feel peaceful and soothing.

After the song, Ryou opened his eyes and was surprised when he couldn't find Mariku. He got scared and looked around him. When he finally realized to look down, he found Mariku sitting on the floor Indian style, eyes closed. Ryou sighed in relief but then he noticed how close they were and backed away a few steps.

"Relax, sweets. I'm not going to hurt you." Mariku said and Ryou hoped he could believe that.

"Could… Could you back away anyway?" Ryou asked, he really didn't want to be this close; it made him feel nervous. Mariku opened his eyes to look at Ryou. He got up slowly and stood tall over Ryou but instead of backing away he moved towards Ryou.

"Back off!"

"Why?" Mariku asked with a smirk.

"You're making me feel nervous." Ryou told truthfully and the other chuckled.

"I have that effect on people."

"I can understand why… Now could you go um… to the opposite direction?" No such luck though so Ryou decided to slip away from him by getting around him and backing off to the opposite side of the room. He only had his flute as a weapon; maybe he should whack Mariku with it to get him to leave him alone, but that might harm his flute.

"Aw don't be like that, I already promised not to harm you."

"Well, I don't trust you."

"And why is that?"

"You're not exactly the most trustworthy person."

Mariku laughed and that made cold shivers run down Ryou's spine. He didn't like this situation, not one bit.

"Then why don't you call for help, hmm?"

Ryou didn't even have time to blink at his own stupidity before Mariku was on him, quite literally. Ryou had backed off near Mariku's bed and then he had been tackled on to it. He had hit his head on the wall and now stars were bouncing in front of his eyes and he felt dizzy.

"I had a feeling I would have you in my bed sooner or later." Mariku chuckled at his own joke while Ryou's mind screamed 'Rape!'. Ryou tried dizzily to push him off but to no avail. "What's the matter sweets? Scared?"

"Y-you are invading my personal space and I'd appreciate it if you could get off of me." He informed with politeness but had no idea where it came from. It was probably so deep in his backbone that when his mind didn't work like it should, it could still produce politeness.

Mariku cocked his head to one side. "Why so polite all of a sudden? You truly puzzle me…"

"I-ah… That's just um… Well…" Where were all the sensible sentences when he truly needed them?

"Hush now." Ordered Mariku placing a finger on Ryou's lips. He didn't need to be told twice seeing that he really didn't have anything to say. Then Mariku traced his finger down his cheek to his yaw and the down his throat to play with the collar of his shirt. Ryou's breath was caught in his throat and when he swallowed, Mariku's finger followed his Adam's apple up and down. He felt like he was a specimen under a microscope and didn't like the feeling one bit.

"Stop…" He chocked out. Mariku did stop but didn't remove his hand.

"Why?" He asked, leaning close as if to hear his answer and drawing his eyes to slits.

"Th-this is inappropriate." Maybe he did need to lean close to hear the answer when it came out as a quiet whisper. Ryou's face felt so hot and he otherwise he felt uncomfortable.

"Inappropriate? In what way exactly? I haven't touched you in any way according to what I believe is normally considered as inappropriate."

"I-I mean you are… too close and…"

"Tch, so I'm making you feel uncomfortable? Please, _Ryou_, I'm not even really doing anything and I haven't hurt you just like I promised."

"Well, normally this kind of position is considered to be too intimate…" Ryou even managed not to shutter, maybe he was getting better at this…

Mariku smirked. "Never been close and intimate?" He asked teasingly, making Ryou plush.

"That has nothing to do with anything…"

"Thought so."

Ryou frowned. He had no right to make assumptions on his virginity. He felt the flute in his hand; the cool surface was helping him to get back to reality. Suddenly Mariku rose up on him and the door was opened. In a second he was off of him and sitting next to him like nothing had happened.

The nurse came through the door. "The visiting hours are almost over, I thought you should know."

"Ok, thank you for informing me." Ryou sat up quickly, gathered up his box from the floor and went out the room without even saying bye to Mariku.

"What happened?" The nurse asked. "You look flushed."

"Oh, nothing at all, I'm just dandy." He said with a big fake smile and hurried out of the building. Surprisingly the sun was shining and there was no rain clouds in sight. Ryou walked his way to the bus stop his face still feeling a bit warm.

………………………………..

Damn you Mariku! Ryou kicked a rock on his way to school next day. It wasn't meant to be like this at all! He was supposed to study him, and not the other way around. Since yesterday, Ryou had felt like some sort of specimen and was so angry with him self for letting things get this way. It didn't rain on Monday but the sunny weather didn't reflect his emotions at all, he was feeling uncharacteristically mad and frustrated. There must be some point where he screwed up with Mariku… It was probably when he was late from class that day and was assigned with him, the left over.

He had the borrowed umbrella with him and he was going to return it as soon as he saw the owner. The bright red didn't really fit to him at all…

"Hey, Ryou! Oh you have my umbrella!" Toshiro's voice jumped Ryou out of his thoughts. "Scared you?" He grinned. "Sorry."

"T-that's ok… I was just so in my thoughts, I didn't see you there." Ryou smiled faintly while handing the umbrella to his friend.

"Seriously Ryou; you space out too much. How was your visit at the mental hospital?" The other asked chattily as they walked in to the school building.

"Oh, it was… Fine."

They continued to chat like that until they had to go to separated classes, Toshiro mainly telling how the person he was assigned with was so boring and Ryou saying that it was just a good thing. They promised to see at lunch again and went their ways.

At lunch brake they sat on a table with some other people and Ryou decided to read the newspaper he had brought from home when he didn't have the time to read it there. He skimmed through the first few pages to find something interesting to read when he came across something that caught his interest immediately.

Fire at the local mental hospital 

Was the headline and as Ryou read on, he discovered that a wing of the hospital had almost completely burnt down. There were a list of names and a row of pictures with a large headline that some of the patients had escaped during the chaos the fire had caused. Ryou's heart almost came to a sudden stop when he saw an all too familiar picture, it was the same one as on his patient file, and a name under it.

"Ryou, hey, what's the matter?" Asked Toshiro when he noticed his friend staring at the paper in shock. He waved his hand in front of his face to get his attention but Ryou didn't look at him, instead he continued to stare at the newspaper.

"He… He escaped…" Ryou whispered, making his friend frown.

"Who?" He too looked at the newspaper now. "Who escaped?"

"…Mariku…"

* * *

**A/N:** An evil, almost cliffhanger! So how did you like it? It's actually was raining here whole last week but it stopped on Sunday and it didn't rain on Monday either, not even snow! It's supposed to be snow now! It's winter and I'm dreaming of a white Christmas! It's just too warm for November… Like the winter was skipped and it became spring again… sigh Oh, by the way, does anyone know what is Ryou's father's first name? 

Please review!


	7. Chapter 6 MMWHTRL

**A/N:** Okay here goes chapter six, can't believe it's six already… You have all been so wonderful, reviewing and reading this fic, that must have something to do with my fast updating. If anyone is wondering about the chapter name, it stands for; 'a mad man who has a thing for Ryou on the loose' 'MMWHTRL'.

The other morning when I was lying on my bed drifting to sleep and out again (the place and state of my inspirations), I came up with a new fic idea I want to write. I went like: 'Oh man… I just finished a fic and have another under work' but the idea, if you don't mind me saying, is so good I will have to write it… It has deathshipping, psychoshipping, thiefshipping and angstshipping in it but it's not like 'character x cheats on character y and character c is there to comfort him', no nooo, nothing like that. And it's not a foursome either.

* * *

"Hey Ryou!"

The boy almost jumped out of his socks when he heard a voice calling him. He quickly turned around only to discover that it was just Toshiro again. How many times had he scared him already? Like six maybe? Not that Ryou was normally this jumpy but under the current circumstances and all… He was just a tad bit paranoid.

"What's with you today? You've been weird since lunch."

"Nothing! Er… I mean you just scared me, that's all." He tried to look cheery but failed rather miserably. Toshiro raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"It's about the fire, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, actually…" Ryou had to admit once he had been figured out.

"Oh come on, Ryou! It's not like there's a madman behind every corner!"

Ryou knew it wasn't like that but it sure felt like it. He was constantly looking behind him to make sure no one was following and checked behind corners too. Once, when he was getting out from class and this one girl tapped on his shoulder to ask him something about homework, he had almost yelled out loud and he actually hit the poor girl with his book. He had of course apologized but she was still angry with him if anything could be concluded from the way she glared at him in halls and on class.

And now the school day was over… He would have to go home, alone. All alone in the apartment… With no one there to help him if, say, Mariku would decide to pay him a visit and do god only knows what.

"Hey, would you like to come to my place and do homework?" Ryou asked suddenly from his friend who was walking next to him.

"Yeah sure, why not?"

Ryou sighed in relief, now he wouldn't have to be alone. They went to Ryou's place, ate and got to their homework. All to soon they were done. Ryou struggled to think of something to keep the other from leaving but failed to think of anything.

"Well, I guess I'll be off now…" Toshiro stated and gathered up his stuff.

"You can stay if you want…"

The other boy looked at him a bit surprised but then his face got a happy grin all over it. "Alright! Wait I'll go and get rid of my school stuff and then I'll be right back, ok?" He didn't wait for Ryou's answer before rushing out the door to his apartment. Ryou blinked but then shrugged it off.

He didn't have to wait for long before Toshiro came back with some playing cards, smiling all the while. Ryou wondered why was he so happy but concluded that he just needed company too.

"I thought we could play something. Dai Him Min?" Toshiro suggested.

"Ok, but I don't know how to play…"

"I'll teach you then!"

They played a good while after Ryou understood the rules. They both got their fair share of victories but that wasn't really the point. They had fun and Toshiro being his own loud self, was cheering loudly when he won and whining just as loudly when he lost. Ryou wondered how much noise he and his other louder friend, Jounouchi, could produce if they ever got together. The thought made him smile as he kicked some butt in Dai Him Min.

Night slowly fell and the other teen had to get going because there was school tomorrow and he wanted his good night rest before it. Or as he put it 'I want to be well rested before entering to the torture chamber'.

"Bye, see you tomorrow at school!" Toshiro waived and practically ran to his place. Ryou smiled after him until a horrifying thought crossed his mind: if he would make it through the night… He shivered and mentally smacked himself for being so paranoid and scared just because some insane guy was on the loose. Mariku didn't even know where he lived; he had nothing to worry about. With that thought in his mind, Ryou tucked himself in and tried to sleep. Key word being tried… It wasn't easy when every shadow reminded him of certain someone he didn't want to get reminded about. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable but it was no use. It was always something like his hair tickled him or the pillow was somehow in the wrong position. Oh this was going to be a very long night…

………………………………..

In the morning Ryou woke up feeling more tired than ever. Well, to say he 'woke up' would be false since he hadn't slept at all. He felt like he was run over by a truck, his head ached and his whole body was stiff and uncomfortable. Ryou got up and headed for the bathroom to take a nice shower but on his way he tripped on what seemed to be his own feet and fell down on the floor with a thud. He felt dizzier than ever and his vision was blurred. Was he sick? Ryou got up and walked the rest of the way to the bathroom. He looked at himself on the mirror and was shocked to see bags under his bloodshot eyes, his hair in a terrible mess and his skin sickly pail.

"Oh man, I look like sh- er I mean crap." He stopped himself from cursing even though he was alone and reached for the thermometer. He washed his face and went back to the bedroom, sat on the bed and placed the thermometer under his arm. It beeped soon and Ryou found out that he indeed was sick with fever.

"Great…" He mumbled and flopped back on the bed. If he ever wanted to get well again, he might as well rest now. Ryou called to school and told that he couldn't come and fell to a fever induced slumber.

………………………………..

Ryou woke up feeling slightly dizzy and noticed that the clock was nearing two pm. He decided to go and eat something so he dragged his body out of the bed and to the kitchen. He decided on some instant noodles, they would be easy to make and wouldn't take long. Soon he sat down and ate as much as he was able and then left the rest on the table, being too tired to clean it up. He went to the bathroom and decided to shower anyway but was careful not to fall down or fall asleep. The shower was relaxing and he felt better after it. Ryou changed into another pair of pajamas and was heading back to bed. The bookshelf caught his eyes and he decided that he was feeling good enough to read something and went to pick a book.

On his way back to the bedroom, Ryou heard a sound. He looked around but failed to see the source of it. He shrugged it of as one of the sounds usually heard in apartment buildings and continued his way to the now inviting bed. Ryou was almost at his bed when he heard the sound again, this time much closer. Someone was there, he was sure of it. Ryou felt panic rising and grabbed a nearby vase, which was on a table. At third sound he turned around and hit the who-ever it was with it. The person stumbled back a few steps after the vase contacted with his head and Ryou saw who it was. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. The person stood strait and smirked down on him.

"Such a warm welcome." He chuckled. "I'm flattered. Missed me sweets?"

"I…" He ran. Ryou somehow slipped past Mariku and sprinted to the door. Door door door door, was his mantra as he ran. Before he could reach the door, however, he was tackled and fell on the floor. He felt weight on him as he couldn't really see face against the floor.

"Not so fast." Mariku hissed near his ear. Something cold pressed against the back of his neck and Ryou gasped in horror. "Don't even think of calling for help, I would hate to mar your pretty little neck."

"What do you want?" Ryou managed to choke out as a whisper.

"A place to stay, you're going to give me one."

"What if I don't want to?" He asked and felt the cold object press harder against his neck.

"I really don't think you have much choice."

Ryou gulped but there was still something he wanted to know. "How did you find me?"

"I stole your address book when you came with the bitch, you didn't notice because I gave it back to you before you left."

"Oh…" Now the little pieces seemed to come together; he had wondered how could his address/ notebook be in his pocket one second and gone the other.

"Yes 'oh' indeed. Now, get up slowly and turn around." Mariku ordered and Ryou didn't have much choice but to do that. He got up of the floor, slowly, and turned around to face Mariku. He looked a bit run-down but didn't wear his hospital white clothes anymore. Ryou wondered where had he got his loose black T-shirt and jeans from but didn't ask.

"Come here."

Ryou hesitated a bit and Mariku ran out of patience, grabbed him by the neck and dragged him to the living room. He sat him on the couch and kept standing. Ryou rubbed his neck and looked at Mariku, waiting his next move.

"You will obey me and will not try to run away or contact anyone. And most of all, you will not hit me with any random objects." He smirked a bit during his last order and sat down on Ryou's small coffee table, opposite to Ryou. "Are we clear?" He asked narrowing his eyes. Ryou nodded slowly. "Good."

"And what about you? W-what will you do?" Ryou asked carefully and Mariku cocked his head on a side.

"I will be _nice_ to you of course." He promised but Ryou didn't like his tone of voice.

………………………………..

This was just great… A prisoner in his own home. Ryou was lying on the bed, a class of water on the nightstand and a book in hand. He was trying to occupy himself while Mariku was in the shower; god only knows when he had last showered. Ryou wasn't very happy with the situation but he supposed it could be worse… But he had his favorite kitchen knife! Strangely enough that pissed Ryou off more than anything else. Mariku had even taken the knife with him to the shower and he had hid Ryou's cell phone somewhere. Things might have been different if Ryou had been healthy but as he wasn't, there wasn't much he could do.

He almost jumped off his bed when his cell phone rang. Mariku came out of the shower and Ryou looked at the caller ID: Ishtar Ishizu it said.

"It's your sister. Can I answer?" Ryou asked. Mariku's eyes narrowed but he nodded anyway.

"Just don't say anything stupid." He warned and Ryou picked up.

"Hello Ishizu, how are you feeling?"

/"Better now, thank you. But you don't sound too good."/

"I'm a bit sick and bed ridden…" Ryou glanced at Mariku nervously but quickly looked away. Mariku was wearing one of his favorite towels and sitting on the corner of his bed, watching him intently. "But I'm sure I'll be just fine soon."

/"Hopefully. Um… How is my brother? Have you seen him lately? Oh, I mean before the fire? Isn't that terrible? They have no idea where he is…"/

"Well, uh, the last time I saw him he was… just his usual self. I hope they can find him soon."

/"I hope so too."/

Then there was a long silence when either really knew what to say next. Ryou was relieved that Ishizu was feeling better but wanted to make sure, not quite knowing how though. He was also getting a bit nervous by the gaze of Mariku in a towel. He felt a bit flushed and uncomfortable.

"So… How is everything?" Ryou asked not wanting the silence to go on no longer.

/"Well, I've been a bit busy at work lately and barely have time for myself but otherwise everything is fine. And you?"/

"A part from being sick, I'm fine. School is taking most of my time but well, still time for friends so I'm happy."

/"Listen, someone is on the other line, I got to go. Talk to you later, ok?"/

"Sure. Bye."

/"Bye."/ They hung up and Ryou had to lie down for a bit, feeling dizzy again. He was glad to talk to Ishizu but was sorry that the conversation was so short.

"What did she want?" Mariku asked suddenly from his spot.

"Oh… She just wanted to talk. She's worried about you…"

Mariku snorted. "Yeah right. As if she gives a damn."

"But she does! She cares about you and is worried…" Ryou finished quietly. "Why do you hate her so?"

"That's none of your busyness!" A doorbell rang. "Are you expecting someone?"

"No…" Ryou glanced at Mariku, getting up and went to open the door. Mariku followed him and stayed behind the door as Ryou opened the door to reveal Toshiro standing there.

"Hi Ryou! Why weren't you at school? Oh and I brought your homework." He handed Ryou some papers.

"I have a fever so I couldn't come. Thanks for the homework but um…"

"Can I come in for a sec?" The boy asked and Ryou looked awkward, not wanting Toshiro in.

"Well, actually… I-uh… If you come in you can get sick too! I mean, what if I get you infected too? That would be bad so bye!" Ryou tried to close the door but Toshiro stopped him with his hand.

"Wait. Don't you want company?"

What could he say? He couldn't tell the truth… "Yes but I'm really tired right now so you'd just get bored. You better go home and I see you… at school, I guess."

"Oh ok…" Toshiro looked disappointed and looked downwards. "Nice pajamas by the way." He said with a smirk and went on his way, leaving confused Ryou behind.

"Huh?" What did he mean by that? Ryou thought as he closed the door, revealing Mariku. He raised an eyebrow at Ryou.

"Nice pajamas huh?" He asked and Ryou blushed a bit.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it. A bit short maybe, sorry. I have been really tired and busy so… So what do you think? Mariku was a bit too sane in this chapter… 

Please review! 


	8. Chapter 7 And stuff

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I had this really weird dream again… And as for the first sentence, I was just talking about glass eyes with my brother while writing it so… I have also lived with almost only instant noodles, it gets boring after a while… I have a sudden urge to write Tendershipping…

* * *

And as he bent down to a clumsy bow, his glass eye fell out. The laughing people in the background laughed like it was the funniest thing ever but Ryou, who was sitting on the couch, watching TV, just groaned in boredom. This was supposed to be a comedy, not some tasteless… thing! Unfortunately he had nothing better to do right now, trapped in his own home by sickness and by a madman, who was sitting next to him on the couch, also watching TV. At times Ryou suspected that he wasn't watching at all, he was just staring at the general direction of the TV. 

Ryou reached for the remote to change the channel before both of them died out of boredom. When he almost got the remote, Mariku grabbed his hand.

"Don't change the channel."

Ryou looked at him a bit startled by the sudden reaction. "But this sucks, I'm bored and you're not even watching." He protested.

"So? It's better than watching the news, they just tell how I escaped from that hell hole."

"How did you escape?" Ryou had been wanting to know that but hadn't had the chance to ask before.

"Some pyro from the next room got his hands on a lighter, some person in training had screwed up."

"Oh… Let's change the channel!" Ryou suddenly yanked the remote control out of Mariku's hands and switched the channel quickly.

"Hey, give that back!"

"No!" Ryou held on to the remote and curled up in a ball around it. "You can't have it!"

Mariku leaned close to whisper in his ear. "What if I ask nicely?" The hot breath brushed past Ryou's ear and he shivered.

"As if you can…" He whispered back, unknowingly placing a challenge.

"Oh?" Mariku chuckled lightly. "_Please_, Ryou… Give me the remote."

The tone of voice sent shivers through Ryou again. "Uh… No." He shook his head a bit to prove his point.

"Stuborn…"

"You'll just turn back to that- Ah! Stop that!" Ryou hissed when Mariku nibbled his ear.

"You know what you have to do…" He chuckled again, placing his hand on Ryou's neck, fingers moving in slow massaging motions on the sensitive skin. Ryou closed his eyes, the motion causing weird sensations in his body. It wasn't exactly unpleasant but that made it all the more intimidating.

"Well?" Mariku purred and nuzzled in Ryou's hair. The boy was starting to give in, finding the closeness kind of scary. Too close… He started to pull the remote from under him when he heard a sound. He was surprised to realize that it was a moan and that it emit from him. Mariku had reached a sensitive spot just behind his ear he wasn't really aware of himself.

"Tch, tch, you liked that, didn't you?"

"H-here…" Ryou held out the remote. He could see from the corner of his eye how Mariku eyed the piece of technology before taking it.

"Thank you sweets."

Ryou already sighed in relief when Mariku suddenly decided that it would be fun to torture him for a bit more and licked the spot behind his ear. Ryou bit his tongue to prevent any sound from getting out and shuddered violently.

"Mmmh…" He bit a little harder, making his tongue almost bleed. That had just felt a bit too good. He had to get out of there, now.

"Where are you going?" Mariku called after him.

"To bed." Ryou told, heading for his room. It was only afternoon but he could go to bed already if it ment getting away from Mariku. He was a bit surprised that he was able to sleep at all him around but, maybe do to his illness, it was surprisingly easy. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, it was a dreamless slumber, which would make him refreshed by the time he woke up.

A shake of his shoulder woke him up. He opened his eyes only to find Mariku face to face with him, which made him to back off a bit.

"What?"

"Your _friend_ is at the door." Mariku said bitterly. "Can I kill him?" He asked raising the kitchen knife he had with him.

"No! I'll go get the door." Ryou quickly made it to the door and saw Toshiro once again standing there.

"Hi! I got your homework."

"Uh, thanks…" Ryou remembered the pajama comment and it bothered him so he was feeling awkward. "Ok, if that was it then, um…Bye."

"No wait! Do you feel better?" He stopped the door from closing and Ryou felt like he was being pressured or something, he just wanted to close the door, for Toshiro's own sake, seeing how Mariku didn't seem to like him for some reason.

"A bit but you really should go." He said firmly.

"Ryou what's wrong?" The boy asked and Mariku took his cue to step in from somewhere behind Ryou.

"You are brat. I advise you to leave Ryou alone."

Ryou looked at him startled then at Toshiro who looked dumbstruck.

"Didn't you hear me? I told you to leave!"

Ryou stepped in front of the fuming Mariku who looked ready to, well, he looked ready to kill Toshiro. "Um, this is Mariku, he's my… friend, he has a bit of a temper." He explained.

"Oh, ok… I should probably go then… Bye." The other boy left quickly and Ryou sighed in relief as he shut the door.

"Good riddance… I'm your friend now?" Mariku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I had to say something! I couldn't exactly tell the truth, now could I? Oh this is Mariku, he just escaped from the loony house and is keeping me prisoner in my own damn home!" Ryou yelled, his long line of patience totally burnt out.

"Calm down sweets."

"I will not and stop calling me that!" Ryou shouted. "I'm sick of you and your perverted advances! What part of 'personal space' do you not understand!?" He totally forgot who he was yelling at and took a few steps forward. "It's the little piece of space you-." Poke on the chest. "-are not-." Poke. "-supposed to-." Poke. "-be-." Poke. "-in!"

Mariku just stared at the fuming Ryou. The boy breathed heavily like after a marathon, his fists on his sides, staring right back. Suddenly Ryou was pushed against the wall by the neck. His eyes went wide in fright and he struggled against Mariku's hold but to no avail.

"You will not speak to me like that." Mariku hissed and Ryou could feel his feet leave the floor. He was beginning to suffer from the lack of oxygen and his vision was starting to blur. Then Mariku let go and Ryou fell on the floor. He gasped for air and turned to glare at Mariku's retreating back. Ryou got up too and went to his room to do his homework. On the way he noticed Mariku staring at the empty TV screen, he found this odd but wasn't going to say anything. They were both a bit short on temper right now so it was for the best. He didn't notice Mariku glancing at his back as he closed the door or how he struck the knife into one of the pillows on the couch.

………………………………..

The next day Ryou's fever had gone down and he felt healthy again. It was unlikely that he would be going to school, especially now when he had gotten himself on Mariku's bad side… He decided not to let it bring him down and that today he would eat something else than instant noodles, that was the only thing he made for them when he was sick. He would cook something nice for himself, and maybe Mariku could have something too.

Heading to kitchen, Ryou didn't see Mariku anywhere though and he wondered where could he possibly have gone. He found him in the kitchen though, drinking coffee.

"Morning." Ryou greeted softly but didn't get an answer so he didn't push it. He looked through his cupboards and fridge, wondering what was he going to do. They could use some more ingredients but the chances that he would be allowed to go to a store were slim to none so he would just have to use the stuff he had. What would happen when they ran out? He could sense Mariku's stare and turned to look at him.

"Is there something you would like? I'm going to cook today." He attempted a pleasant smile, failing a bit but not by much. Mariku narrowed his eyes first but then shrugged.

"As long as it's not soup." He stated, going back to his coffee.

"Ok, no soup it is." Ryou started to dig out the ingredients, humming all the while.

"What's with you?" The coffee drinker asked suddenly.

"I finally broke the fever and we have been eating just noodles for the last few days and besides, I like to cook." Said Ryou, sounding cheerful. "And as I'm not likely to go to school…" He looked at Mariku accusingly. "I might as well do something with my time."

Ryou also noticed the huge pile of dishes in the sink. He hadn't felt well enough to wash them so now there was a mountain of dirty dishes, just waiting to be washed. "Bummer… It's like the Mount Everest of dishes…" He mumbled to himself and sighed, deciding that it was better to get started if he ever wanted to get rid of it.

"Do you often talk to yourself?" Asked Mariku, who didn't lift a finger to help him.

"Yes, actually. After having lived so much by myself, I just use it to fill the silence." He washed like he had never washed before; he still had cooking to do too.

"Did you know that it's the first sign of insanity?" Asked the person behind the coffee cup again.

Ryou paused his washing to look at Mariku. "Yes… I knew that. Had me the dish towel, please." Mariku actually handed the towel. "Thank you." He started to dry the dishes he had already washed before washing the rest.

Being done with the dishes, he started on the food. Mariku came to look over his shoulder curiously.

"What are you making?"

Ryou just smiled a bit. "It's a surprise. Do you want to help or...? Because if you don't, I suggest that you leave the kitchen."

"I can't cook."

"I can teach you if you'd like."

Mariku shrugged but stayed anyway, if just watching most of the time and sometimes handing some stuff to Ryou.

By the time they got done, there had been a call from Yuugi who wanted to know if Ryou could hang out that weekend. Ryou hated not being able to and that he had to lie about still being sick but it was the only way out of this, especially since they would probably be coming over. Ryou couldn't have his friends in the same apartment as Mariku, after all.

………………………………..

The night fell and it became all dark and stuff. (1) Ryou was in his room reading, again… Where ever did his life go? He got his cell phone back long time ago but wasn't actually allowed to call with it, only answer if someone called. He had homework again, they were slipped through the mailbox, but he didn't feel like doing them. Yes, they would pile up but at least now he didn't care. It was not like he was going to school any time soon… The reason of his current state of life was in some other part of the apartment. Could it be possible to reason with him to get to school again? Or even to the store? They were quickly running out of things to eat.

Ryou looked up from his book to see his "roommate". He flopped on the bed next to him but didn't say a word. Ryou went back to his book after wondering what he wanted. Could this be the right time to try and discuss about his freedom? Mariku didn't seem to be pissed or anything, he looked relatively calm, but then again, with him you never knew.

"Um, Mariku?" Ryou tried carefully. The teen looked at him through half lidded eyes. "I was just wondering… What will happen when we run out of food? I mean, you can't exactly go out and if you won't let me…" He stopped knowing that he got his point across.

"We still have food, don't we? Don't worry about it."

"Yes, but- Forget it…" Ryou went back to his book and noticed that he had already read it. "Oh wonderful…" He mumbled and got up to get some other book to read.

"Where are you going?" Asked Mariku, raising his head from the bed.

"I'm going to get another book." Explained Ryou on his way to the living room, not looking back at the one on the bed.

"Read it to me."

This time Ryou turned to look at Mariku. "What?" He asked, not sure that he had heard right.

"Read me the book."

"I could get you one if you-."

"No, I want you to read to me."

"Eh? Um, ok..." Ryou got back to the bed, confused. He sat on the corner, looking warily at Mariku who just laid down but still looking back. Ryou began to read out loud, quietly at first but then gaining volume as he went on. He scooted on a better position and laid on his stomach next to Mariku but still keeping his distance. It wasn't nearly as awkward to read a loud as Ryou had thought. The situation was surprisingly calm and it wasn't long until Ryou was starting to feel sleepy and as he glanced Mariku, he discovered that he was already asleep. Ryou smiled at his peaceful face and felt how his own eyelids began to close. Eventually he let himself fall asleep as well.

………………………………..

Morning came and Ryou woke up as the sunrays hit his eyes. He squirted his eyes shut, trying to get back to sleep but found it was difficult. He groaned and got up, or tried to, seeing that there was something keeping him down. Ryou looked at his waist and found an arm. A tanned arm. For a second his brain didn't really function properly and he just stared it blankly. Then his brain woke up too as he followed the arm up to it's owner. Ryou blushed when he noticed Mariku holding him and nuzzling his head on his side. He tried to free himself but the other teen held on too tightly. The he tried to slip away under the arm but it proved fruitless as well. Ryou sighed in defeat.

"Uh, Mariku?" He tried to carefully wake the other up but apparently he was a heavy sleeper. Ryou flopped back down; he would have to wait until Mariku got up. He wasn't really scared to be this close and it surprised him a bit, but maybe it was because Mariku was asleep. He began to wonder when would he wake up, Ryou was starting to get hungry. He glanced at Mariku who still appeared to be sleeping and sighed again.

"Hey, wake up." He nudged him a bit but only received an angry groan. "Wonderful… Now I'm going to starve because my psycho roommate feels cuddly…"

A chuckle tickled his side and he squirmed a bit. Ryou didn't find this amusing the least. He glanced at Mariku, assuming that he was awake and laughing at him, but he was still asleep. Ryou wondered what sort of funny dream he was having but wasn't sure if he wanted to find out, after all, their idea of funny seemed to be different.

Ryou reached for the book he had been reading last night. He had already finished chapter three and just flipped through the book a few times, looking it over since he had already read it. His eyes widened as he came across a rather… interesting, not to mention graphic, scene in chapter five. He had completely forgotten that this book had that scene. No way he was reading it aloud to Mariku! Where had he got this book anyway? It was probably a gift or something… He couldn't remember.

The sealing is so white… Ryou had nothing better to do then to watch the white sealing above. It reminded him about the mental hospital… He vaguely wondered if the people there were there because they were crazy or of they were crazy because they were there. A weird thought but maybe he would some day find out.

Mariku moved on his side and murmured something Ryou couldn't make out. He also noticed how the hand was dangerously close to slip inside his pajama top. Ryou moved the hand away from his shirt but it moved right back where it had been. When Ryou moved it again, the same thing happened so eventually he stopped trying to move it and just hoped it wouldn't go under his shirt.

"Wake up already!" Ryou hissed as his hoping proved to be ineffective. The hand tickled him and he squirmed uncomfortably. "Mariku…" He half hissed, half whined, causing the other to stir in his sleep. That was a good sing, right? "Wake up!"

"Uh, what?"

Finally! Ryou thanked whatever god up there. Mariku slowly became conscious of his surroundings and his lips slowly formed into a smirk. Ryou saw this and cursed whatever god up there.

"Well, good morning. I trust you slept well?"

"Could you let go off me, I'm starving here." Ryou said, voice dripping with annoyance.

"Oh I don't know…" Mariku said slowly, as if considering it.

"Please?"

Mariku sighed. "Fine then…"

"Thank you." Ryou quickly got up before Mariku changed his mind. On his way out the door, he turned and smiled a bit, backing away from the room. "I'll bring you breakfast too." He said quietly before disappearing to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:** I have to leave it there, sorry. I'm starting to feel like I'm just writing a bunch of pointless crap that doesn't bring this story anywhere. 

(1): Heh… That was the first thing that came to mind. I usually wouldn't put a sentence like that into my fic but… I just felt like it ..'' Sorry.

Please review!!!


	9. Chapter 8 The past

**A/N:** I didn't really like the last chapter and still it got more reviews than any chapter I've written so far (20 reviews! Hell yeah!)… That'll teach me not to judge my own work xD Anyways, chappie 8 is the long awaited Mariku centered chapter…

* * *

_"Malik! Come here for a sec!" Called Ishizu to the little tanned boy playing outside in the yard. The boy looked up, smiling at his sister and ran to her quickly._

"_What is it?" He asked, reaching his sister._

"_Father wants to see you."_

"_He's home?" The boy looked surprised; their father was hardly ever home anymore._

"_Yes… Well, go on already!" Ishizu shooed her brother inside, and to their father's room._

………………………………..

A sound of vacuum broke Mariku out of his walk down the memory lane. Apparently Ryou had decided that now was good time as ever to do a little cleaning. From all his vacuuming, he must have missed the doorbell because he didn't react in any way. Mariku rose from the couch and went to peek through the peeping hole on the door. It was that annoying guy who kept popping up and the way Mariku saw it, tried to hit on Ryou. He opened the door to give him a piece of his mind.

"Um, hello… Can I talk to Ryou for a bit?"

"No." He was just about to close the door on his face when the annoying brat stopped it with his hand.

"I know who you are." Toshiro stated holding the door open. Mariku stared at him for a while before yanking him in by the collar and shutting the door after them. Ryou was still vacuuming and didn't have a clue what was going on. Well, not until Mariku came through the living room doorway, holding Toshiro and throwing him on the couch. Ryou turned off the vacuum.

"What's going on?" He asked confused, glancing between Mariku and Toshiro.

"Ryou-."

"You shut up!" Mariku ordered and turned to Ryou. "He knows."

"Wha-?" Then it dawned to him too. "You do?" Ryou asked from Toshiro who was looking back at him.

"I'm not stupid you know… I knew all along, but didn't… I didn't want you to get in trouble for helping him…" The boy told, now no longer looking at the other two.

"Toshiro…" Ryou sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The other boy looked at him and was about to say something when Mariku broke in.

"Why don't I just kill him now."

"No! You can't!" Ryou stood up.

"And why not?"

"Because he's my friend!"

"So?"

"And besides, you'll just be in more trouble if they ever catch you." Ryou reasoned, crossing his arms. Mariku frowned, knowing that he was right. But if this brat thought that Ryou was helping him, then what if he knew that he was really holding the teen prisoner? Now that wouldn't be good… The brat would go straight to police.

"Ok sweets, I won't kill him." Mariku smirked down on him and Ryou's pose flickered at his change of tone and attitude. "But of course, he'll have to promise not to give me away. Remember, trouble for Ryou and for _you_." Mariku said with threat in his voice.

Toshiro nodded silently and Ryou was about to say something but Mariku couldn't let him blow his cover, now could he? So he grabbed Ryou and crushed their lips together. The boy let out a surprised squeak, eyes going wide like saucers. Toshiro's eyes weren't quite as wide as Ryou's. He mumbled something about leaving and started to back away. Mariku followed him from the corner of his eye and placed his arms around Ryou in a way that said; 'He's mine so back off'. When the boy was finally out the door, Mariku let go of Ryou who gasped for air.

"Wha..?" Ryou breathed and stumbled back, trying to grasp the situation. Mariku smirked, licking his lips.

"I can't afford to blow my cover, now can I?" He asked lowly and reached to touch Ryou's cheek.

"W-well, I guess…" He said blushing like mad. Mariku took hold of his chin, pulling him close and slowly licking his lips. Then, after giving the stunned boy one last smirk, Mariku made his exit, it was snack time anyway.

………………………………..

_The little boy went silently to his room, holding his arm and wincing from time to time. His arm was sporting a big bruise as well as his back. Ishizu was away grocery shopping, he was grateful of that, now his sister didn't have to see the bruises and wouldn't need to worry herself. Father didn't mean to hurt him, right? No, it must have been some kind of accident._

_The little boy made it to his room and sat on the floor, finally, now that he was alone, letting himself cry. Rocking himself silently and wondering why was the emotional pain so much worse than the physical one… _

………………………………….

He wouldn't let anything like that happen to himself ever again. If anyone ever touched him the wrong way again, well, that stupid psychiatrist, Hiriwa or something, knows what will happen better than most. Excluding the stupid brick for a father of course.

They didn't have anymore coffee… He wondered if he should send Ryou out shopping after all. Would he come back? The boy hadn't tried escaping once after the first time and Mariku thought that this was weird. But then again, Ryou was weird all over. He had stood up to him a couple of times but that was about it, otherwise he let himself be ordered around and even did nice things to him, like cooked or read to him. Maybe Ryou just was like that, or maybe… Mariku grinned as the thought crossed his mind. Maybe he liked being his captive… He took a sip of his tea when he remembered that he didn't even want to drink it; it tasted like shit. He spat out the offending liquid and poured the rest down the drain.

As he began walking out of the kitchen, he slipped on the tea he had just spat out and fell rather ungracefully on the floor. Of course, Ryou took his cue to walk in, only to see Mariku spread out on the floor.

"What happened? Are you ok?" The boy asked trying to look worried but clearly fighting back his laughter.

Mariku glared at him. "Yes, I just slipped on some tea."

Ryou raised a brow. "What was the tea doing on the floor?"

"I spat it there." Mariku stated flatly, sitting up.

"Served you right then." Ryou said and poured himself some tea. "Um, actually, I've been meaning to ask you… Now that Toshiro probably thinks that we're boyfriends or something…" He blushed but tried to hide it behind his cup. "Wouldn't it make more sense if you let me go to school? I mean he clearly saw that I was healthy and will get suspicious if I still stay at home. Plus we're running out of things to eat so I have to go shopping at some point."

Now Mariku had already got up from the floor. "How do I know you're not just going to run off or call the cops?"

Ryou shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to trust me."

"Hmph! I don't _trust_."

"Well, if I was going to run away don't you think I would have already tried? I haven't gone against you yet, why would I start now?"

That did make sense and Ryou did have a point about the school thing. "And what if you have just done that to gain my trust?"

"Did it work?" Ryou asked innocently, looking like his picture should be in the dictionary on the word 'cute'. And maybe also 'innocent'.

"No. But you do have a point."

"Well..?" Ryou pushed on, sipping his tea and then, because the sip was too big, he licked his upper lip quickly but not quickly enough for Mariku to miss it. He was apparently staring since Ryou blinked at him and cocked his head to a side. "What?"

Mariku shook his head violently, getting more weird looks from Ryou. "Nothing… Maybe you should at least go to the store…" He walked out of the kitchen to go to… some place else. Ryou just looked strangely after him.

Ryou left for the store a few minutes later, leaving Mariku alone on the apartment.

………………………………..

_The boy was now ten and just on his way back from school. Ishizu was at her part time job right now and there was supposed to be no one in the house. If there really was no one home, then how come there was a sound coming from up stairs?_

_The boy went up the stairs, it was coming from his feather's room. Carefully he opened the door and peeked in side. His father was standing on his chair, dripping something that looked a bit like water. _

"_Father? What are you doing?"_

"_You!" Yelled his father and dropped his lighter he had in hand. "Get out of here you brat!"_

_He couldn't understand why was his father acting this way, it was scaring him. "What's wrong? Get down from there before you hurt yourself!"_

"_Hurt myself?" The man asked and stepped down from the chair, he walked to the boy and bunched him on the gut. "You're the only one who's going to get hurt!" He kicked him and reached for the container of the strange liquid. "Burn with me then." He started to pour the liquid on him but he rolled away just in time and came across the lighter on the floor. The boy grabbed it, lit it and threw it at his father. The man caught fire and started screaming in pain as he burned like an over grown torch. _

_The boy looked horrified as his father moved towards the window but not before he turned towards him and while still screaming. _

"_You killed me!" Then he jumped out of the window, through the glass. A female scream was heard from the yard and it wasn't long until Ishizu ran to the boy and hugged him._

"_Oh thank god Malik you're ok."_

_The boy just let her hug him and then lead him to the yard where the police and ambulance had already arrived. The burned corpse of his father lay on the ground, empty eyes as if staring at him. Something inside the boy went off as he saw the empty gaze and he pulled away from his sister and ran to his dead father._

"_You bastard! How dare you? Stop staring at me!" He yelled and started to kick the corpse and scream at it. He kicked and screamed until his sister and a couple of policemen came to pull him away. He still screamed and struggled against their hold but they were much stronger than the young boy. They loaded him to a police car and drove to the hospital. He was still screaming, totally ignoring his sister's teary cry for him to stop._

………………………………….

He really didn't want to remember that… It was the day he finally stopped being 'Malik' and turned into 'Mariku'. That was a new name but wasn't totally different from hid old one, the one that his bastard of a father gave him. He was a new person, a totally different one of the one he had been before. He didn't even want to be 'Malik' again and why would he? Ishizu still insisted on calling him by that name, even though he had told her not to.

Ryou had yet to come back… Soon he would go looking for him, it had been foolish of him to let him go. That moment of weakness would never repeat itself again!

Mariku heard sounds from the door as it was opened and closed by someone. He went to see who it was though he already had a pretty good idea, it made him wonder why he came back.

Ryou looked out of breath as if he had been running. "H-hello. I ran into some trouble on the way." Ryou informed him before dragging the grocery bags in to the kitchen and starting to put them to their places.

"What sort of trouble?"

"Some punks decided that it would be fun to try to steal my stuff, they chased me around and I sort of automatically ran home…" Ryou explained. Pounding was suddenly heard from the door and yells accompanied them.

"They chased you all the way here?" Mariku asked, frowning at the door.

"Yeah… I guess…"

Mariku grinned, took his kitchen knife and headed for the door. Ryou followed him with his gaze curiously. He yanked open the door and lifted the knife up in the air.

"Get the fuck out of here!" He roared and the people behind the door looked ready to pee on their pants. They fled quickly and left Mariku grinning after them. Ryou held back his laughter with his hand but snickers still escaped through his fingers. "So what did you bring?"

"Oh the usual. I brought more coffee."

Mariku sighed in relief; no more shit tasting tea for him! "Yeah!" He cheered and quickly kissed Ryou on the cheek, which made a pink hue adore his cheeks.

"Um, you're welcome..." Ryou mumbled before going to his room, probably to turn in already, leaving Mariku with his beloved coffee.

………………………………..

Mariku went to Ryou's room in hopes hearing "a bed time story" again. Ryou was reading under covers and the book he had been reading to him was on the nightstand.

"Read to me?" He asked as he flopped on to the bed next to the other.

"About that…" Ryou looked more than a bit bothered. "How about we change books?"

"But I liked this one." Mariku took the book from the nightstand to give, or shove, it to Ryou who reluctantly took it. He started reading never the less and Mariku listened intently. Eventually closing his eyes but keeping his other senses sharp. Just when he was stating to enjoy himself, Ryou stopped.

"I think I go to sleep now… Good night." Ryou tried to quickly put the book away but Mariku grabbed it.

"Don't go to sleep yet, one more chapter." He turned onto the page Ryou had left and discovered that it was the beginning of chapter five.

"I'd really rather not…"

"Why not? Come on!"

"Because well… I'm tired." Ryou explained quickly and tried to turn the light out.

"I read to you then." He flipped open the book and eyed the text before starting to read.

"No, you really don't have to!" Ryou protested and tried to take the book but Mariku didn't let him.

"Why are you so difficult about this?" Mariku asked annoyed. Here he was, trying to do something nice and this is how he repaid him?

"W-well, I just want to go to sleep already…"

"This won't take long."

"Yes, but… uh… It's just that… there is this one part, in the chapter…" Ryou told and to Mariku's surprise, blushed. "Could we just skip it?"

"Well… if you're really so bothered about it…" Ryou looked relieved for a second. "I just have to read it to you." Mariku finished and Ryou's face dropped.

"Mariku… don't…"

"Now where was I?" Mariku started to read from where he had left before and Ryou really tried not to listen.

He soon discovered what Ryou's problem was as the stuff in the book was starting to heat up. Ryou blushed madly when Mariku decided that it would be fun to torture him and read it whispering the words in his ear and acting out the few lines. Ryou was red like a tomato and heat was radiating out of him. Mariku rather enjoyed the redness of his face and the way he shut his eyes at one point, as if to block out his voice.

At the end of chapter five, they were pressed against each other and on the edge of the bed since Ryou had tried to twist away but now couldn't without falling off the bed. The boy still had his eyes closed firmly and he was breathing heavier than usual.

"Well, that was fun." Mariku chuckled slightly as Ryou shivered.

"No it wasn't…" Ryou whispered sharply back and turned off the light. "You can go to the couch now." He informed firmly.

"Aw, can't I stay here?"

"N-no, you can't, you have to go now." Ryou informed.

Mariku actually did what he told for once and left to the living room, grinning all the while.

* * *

**A/N:** Personally, I didn't really like this chapter for some reason… Though I did like how the flash back turned out but as I said in the other author's note; I'll leave the judging to you, my dear readers. Also this didn't really give any insight in Mariku's thoughts, maybe I should try to write in his PoV some time… I think he was OOCer than ever... 

Please review!!!


	10. Chapter 9 Broken

**A/N:** I'm back again with a new chapter! Isn't that wonderful? xD Ok, don't mind me and read the chapter. Oh yeah and 100 reviews (over), the magical line has been crossed! Thank you!

* * *

Ryou felt uncomfortable around Mariku the next day so he tried to be in a different room at all times and be unsuspicious about it. He just hoped that he could go out for a while but knew that it wasn't possible. Of course, Mariku probably suspected something when he always sneaked off the room he was in. 

It was probably because of the little story time yesterday… It had been different when he had read it by himself but when Mariku read it to him… Ryou occupied himself by opening all the windows in the apartment and dusting all the shelves. The only problem about this was that the biggest bookshelf was in the living room, the room, which was occupied by Mariku most of the time so if he wanted to clean there he would have to do it under Mariku's watchful eyes. It unnerved him but he tried not to let it show.

"Why are you avoiding me?" And there it was, the question he had feared and didn't exactly know how to answer. Ryou just pretended that he didn't hear it and busied himself with the cleaning. A moment of annoyed silence lapsed before Mariku repeated his question.

"I asked why are you avoiding me?" This time his voice was more annoyed and impatient.

"I'm not…" Ryou lied lamely. He wasn't a very good liar.

"_Yes_, you are and I want to know why."

"I just… I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mariku asked irritated.

"I don't. I just feel… awkward because of yesterday…" Ryou told quietly.

"What-? Oh…" A realization dawned to Mariku and if Ryou hadn't already turned his back to him, he would have seen the smirk.

Ryou jumped when he felt Mariku's arms wrap around his waist and breath on his ear.

"Is it because of 'story time'?" Mariku whispered.

"I-I guess…"

The other chuckled softly. When Mariku slipped his hand inside Ryou's shirt, the boy squirmed and ducked out of his grasp. There it was again, the feeling that caused his heart beat faster, words to shutter and face feel hot and flushed. It didn't help either that Mariku kept watching him with inquiring eyes. The eyes…

"I-I have to close all the windows…" He quickly excused himself to get out of the room, to anywhere else. It was like last night all over again… His body's tendency to reduce into this un-functioning state was disturbing. It had caused Ryou to become a compulsive cleaner just so he could have something to do instead of thinking about things. He was never a big cleaning freak but now he only thought what he could clean next, or that's all he tried to think anyway. Schoolwork was also keeping him busy, despise the fact that Toshiro had stopped bringing his homework. He just read his books and made extra essays. He had all the time in the world now but instead of being happy about it, he just wished he could go back to school and be busy with it again. Why did he need free time anyway? He didn't. It just caused him to dwell into all the things deeper than he really wanted and thus, made him even more confused.

It didn't help either that he was locked into the apartment twenty four seven. Some times, it felt like the walls were falling on him. Ryou leaned out the window of his room, as far as he could lean without falling. He wished that he didn't live so high, he could jump out and just ran as fast as he could. The wind blew past him making him shiver and withdraw his head. It reminded him that winter was coming quickly since it was already so long to the fall. Finally closing the window when it was starting to get cold, Ryou decided that the windowsills needed dusting. While cleaning, again, he carefully avoided the living room, again, where Mariku was and no doubt trying to figure out his strange behavior.

When all the other rooms were sparkly and overly clean, it was time for the living room. Ryou quickly entered, without looking at Mariku who kept a close eye on him, did what he came to do and left just as quickly. Or he would have left if it wasn't for the low voice that stopped him on his tracks.

"Are you some kind of obsessive cleaner?"

"No… The place just needs cleaning." Ryou answered without looking at the one he was talking to.

"But you also cleaned yesterday."

"Well, I-."

"And the day before that."

"I don't want this place to be dirty. I'll jus go-."

"You already cleaned all the other rooms." Mariku informed though Ryou knew that.

"I was going to do my homework."

Mariku snorted. "You're a terrible liar, the brat hasn't brought your homework for a while."

Damn him for being so perspective. "Oh yeah… I go cook then."

"We ate an hour ago." Mariku pointed out, stopping Ryou from escaping on him again. "You know, insane doesn't equal stupid." He rose from his seat on the couch, Ryou heard him come closer and then he was turned around by his shoulder. "Look at me!"

Ryou didn't really have much choice but to do that. Mariku held his shoulder with almost bruising strength, preventing him from escaping.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not…"

"Stop lying!" Mariku snapped and shook him. "Why?"

'Because you're mostly insane but awake strange, un-place-able emotions?' "I just need a bit more own space, that's all." That was true too so he wasn't really lying this time. "Let go of me." Ryou tried to pull away but it was unsuccessful.

"Not just yet, that was only a part of the truth."

"What's the rest of it then? If you know so much why don't you tell me?" Ryou said feeling suddenly angry. He was growing tired of being questioned; it was none of Mariku's busyness anyway.

Mariku raised a brow. "Ok… Perhaps you're scared?"

Ryou crossed his arms. "No, I don't think that's it." He was feeling unnaturally brave for some reason.

"Not it… Are you angry at me?"

"Yes, right now anyway."

"Aw… Don't be…" Mariku fake pouted and reached to touch Ryou's hair. The teen flinched away from the touch and moved his head farther away. Mariku took notice of this and a grin tucked his mouth. "Maybe…" He drawled slowly and drew his hand through the white mass hair rather forcefully and grabbed Ryou's head in a firm grip. "If you're not afraid of me… Could it be that you want me..?" He left the question hanging in the air as something flashed through his eyes.

Ryou was dumbfounded. That was a question he didn't expect to hear and besides, that couldn't be it. "I don't… T-that's not…" His words abandoned him again, when he needed them the most. Mariku grinned at his loss of words. Ryou cursed at his words for betraying him.

"What? Can't deny it because it's true?" Mariku grinned even wider, a bit smug grin. "That's ok…"

"You are just too full of yourself!" Ryou suddenly yelled, gaining his words back. Mariku had no right to go and suggest something like that! The yelling surprised Mariku, making him let go a bit so that Ryou had the chance to yank away. He backed off enough to be in safe distance of the other. "You can't just go and assume something like that! It's not like I go around wanting people anyway! And why would I-! I mean, you're you!" His sentences didn't make much sense anymore but he didn't really care. "I don't even like you! You're keeping me prisoner! I have no reason to like you or want you or… anything!" Ryou's fingernails were digging into his palms as he squeezed his fist more tightly shut. "Why would anyone in their right minds like you? I can understand your sister, I wouldn't come see you either if you were my brother!"

"Enough!" Mariku yelled, raising his hand. Ryou shut his eyes waiting for the blow but it never came. When he reopened his eyes, Mariku was still standing there with his hand in the air but instead of hitting Ryou he hit the vase standing on the small table and it smashed against the floor. Ryou jumped back when the pieces of glass went flying around. "You shut up about her! She's not my sister! You know nothing anyway!" He yelled in utter rage, eyes burning with anger and… hurt? Ryou couldn't help but feel sorry for him and his eyes softened.

"Mariku… What happened?" He would have reached out to touch him but was afraid to so he just settled on making his compassion show through his eyes.

"That's none of your fucking busyness!" The other snapped and turned away.

"Please… I want to help you…" Ryou pleaded silently. "I can't if I don't-."

"Why do you care?" Mariku spat quietly, still not looking at Ryou. "You wouldn't want to help me, you don't even like me, remember?" After that he walked away, or as much away as he could in the small apartment. Ryou was left standing with the broken vase in his feet and he couldn't help the feeling that, that wasn't the only thing broken.

………………………………..

The rest of the day and the next went past on silence. It wasn't angry or awkward silence; it was empty. Like all the sound that could be there was dead. Mariku refused to even look at Ryou when they had to share space and that made Ryou feel incredibly bad, like he had hurt him somehow. Ryou couldn't tell if Mariku was angry, he didn't speak to him, not even to say that he was sorry. The other just felt numb… Last night when they had gone to bed, Ryou wouldn't have minded sharing his bed with Mariku but the other stayed in the living room, probably watching TV all night, and Ryou couldn't summon enough courage to ask him to come and join him.

The silence was taking it's toll on Ryou as he tried to keep it away by humming or sometimes even singing a bit. It wasn't like he hadn't got used to the silence after living alone for so long, it was just that this time it was different. Ryou had partly gotten used to having some around to fill the silence. That someone was still there but so was the silence. To tell the truth, Ryou had trouble coexisting with it. He had already cleaned more than enough and studied until his brain felt sore and mushy so he didn't have much to do, except watch TV with Mariku but somehow he didn't want to sit next to the now silent teen. And there was nothing on anyways.

Once he had turned on the stereo and turned the volume up but it wasn't long until Mariku came and shut it off and he dared not try again.

The walls were closing in on him again and it made him feel anxious. And during the long hours of the night when he either lied awake and listened the sounds of the TV or slept and had nightmares, his thoughts and overactive imagination wondered. Even though there was silence on the outside, on the inside it was unbearably loud. Ryou felt like screaming but couldn't get his mouth to open and scream. So he was stuck screaming inside his head, trying to out yell his thoughts.

………………………………..

"_Ryou wake up. You're having a nightmare."_

_The little Ryou who had been tossing and turning woke up at his mother's gentle voice. He sat up and looked up at her face with frightened eyes._

"_They almost caught me." He said and shivered at the thought of what would have happened if they were to ever catch him. _

"_Shhh… Come here." The woman said and pulled him to her arms, swaying him and starting to hum quietly. Ryou closed his eyes, listening to his mother's voice and feeling the fear slip away. "I won't let them catch you, Ryou. Don't be afraid." The soothing words calmed the small boy. The song was the same one his mother always used to calm him down. He was safe with his mother; they could never get him now. _

"_Mommy? I don't want to run away from them anymore…" Ryou mumbled against his mother's shirt. His mother smiled even though he wasn't able to see it._

"_You want to know how to get them to leave you alone?"_

_Ryou nodded against his mother._

"_They hate music, all the evil beings hate it because it's beautiful and makes the world a better place for all the good beings, like little children such as yourself." His mother explained and Ryou listened eagerly her every word. "So all you have to do is sing or play to them and they leave you alone." _

_Ryou looked up from her shirt with hopeful expression. "Really?"_

"_Yes, really, just try it next time ok?" His mother nodded and smiled gently. _

"_Ok!" The little boy beamed happily and nodded eagerly. _

"_Now get back to sleep and remember what I told you and you'll be safe." The woman leaned to kiss his forehead and tucked him in. Little Ryou closed his eyes tightly and waited sleep to arrive with a small smile._

………………………………..

"Thank you mother." Ryou whispered quietly before placing the flute on his lips. His mother always knew what to do and to say. He started to play a sad tune; it was the one he had memorized from his mother's funeral. It made him feel better even though it brought back sad memories but also happy ones. Like the time he had taken his sister to the carnival or when his mother handed him the neatly made packet with the flute in it.

When the tune ended, Ryou felt better but also braver. Maybe he should go and try to talk to Mariku. He headed to the living room where the other was located and sat besides him on the couch.

"Isn't the silence eating you?" He asked but received no answer. He sighed. "Listen… I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings…" Still nothing. "I didn't mean to… I was just so angry and… I can't understand why you hate your sister so much…"

"She's not my sister." Said Mariku firmly and Ryou was glad that he finally reacted though the thing he said gave no reason to be glad. "And you…" Mariku turned to look at Ryou with empty eyes. "You hate me for keeping you here, there's no reason to be sorry…"

"I don't _hate_ you-."

"Yes you do. If you didn't have to, you wouldn't have anything to do with me, just like everyone else."

"Well, I…"

"I could just drop dead and no one would care, hell, they would be happy. I'm a murderer and a madman." Mariku suddenly laughed dryly and startled Ryou who wasn't expecting it. "Many people would come and dance on my grave, just picture it. Ishizu, your teacher, my dead father who just raised from the dead just to dance there with them, all of them, partying on my dead body." He laughed again and it was starting to scare Ryou. He really didn't find the mental image funny. Mariku stopped laughing and turned back to Ryou. "And you…" He pressed Ryou back against the couch.

"You would be the happiest of them all. Not having me invade your precious space…" Mariku leaned real close. "Not having me breath on your neck, observing you every move…" He nuzzled Ryou's neck and nibbled it, making Ryou gasp and freeze. "And not…" He nibbled further down. "Having to worry about what will the madman living under your roof, keeping you prisoner, do next." Mariku bit down hard enough to pierce the skin on the junction of Ryou's neck and shoulder. Ryou let out a scream of pain and started to kick and punch Mariku to get him off of him. Somehow he got away and ran as fast as he could to the door, jerked it open and ran out of the apartment and out of the building. He could hear Mariku yell something after him but he didn't care, he just ran, he had to get away. In his hurry he forgot his keys, his cell phone, his jacket, everything, but it didn't matter as long as he got away.

Not being sure if he was chased or not he just kept running and running. Ryou ran until his feet hurt and his chest ached. He didn't stop to rest but kept on going though he was pretty sure that no one was after him. He looked around to see where he was and discovered that he knew this place. Ryou took a turn to the left in the next street corner and entered in a cemetery through the rusty gate. He ran until he reached a spot under a large oak tree, near the middle of the cemetery. Then, when his feet couldn't carry him anymore he collapsed in front of the two tombstones. They belonged to his mother and sister, whom he had lost in an early age in an accident.

Ryou was on his knees in front of the two stones that had moss on them and some dried flowers on the ground. Tears started to pour from his eyes and he just couldn't stop crying. He was utterly and completely lost inside and his world came tumbling down on him. Oh how he missed them, now more than ever. Where were they when he needed them? When he needed guidance?

First time in a long time he felt completely alone and abandoned.

Hopelessly, as if it could somehow bring them closer, he threw himself to hug the cold tombstones. He held on tight, not willing to ever let go again.

"Mother…" He wept. "Amane…" Ryou whispered, pain in his voice. "Help me… What should I do?" His pleading was useless as the cold stones remained still and unchanged.

The living had betrayed him and the dead had abandoned him. Ryou lay there, holding on to the stones, as the rain started to pour down on him and the world. It was almost like the sky wept for his misery when no one else was willing to.

Ryou lay there even after he was socking wet and cold, not wanting to let go of the two lifeless marks, that now were the only things on this earth to work as a steady reminder of his lost loved ones.

* * *

**A/N:** Tadaa! So what did you think? Don't be angry because I made things go down road because things will have to go down before they can go up, right? I felt a bit angsty and I'm actually kind of proud of this chapter :) It's dark and cold in here… There's no snow and Christmas is on the door… Cheer me up with reviews… 

Please review!!!


	11. Chapter 10 Repaired? Or not?

**A/N:** It's exam week so I don't know if I have much time to write, actually, I should be studying right now… Mou… Writing is so much more fun… whines And about the passing out because of emotional strain, well, if you can nearly choke because of it, I think you can also pass out but I'm not completely sure.

* * *

When Ryou woke up, there was white all around him. His vision was a bit blurry so he couldn't make out anything else except the whiteness. He wondered if he had died and went to heaven but if that was the case, why did his head hurt like hell? 

He heard a faint beeping sound next to him and smelled disinfectant. A hospital. He must be in a hospital. How did he get here? Surely not on his own… He must have passed out at some point and someone found him. Ryou didn't really remember anything after the cemetery. Everything was so blurry… Why had he been in the cemetery in the first place?

Ryou tried to open his eyes again, this time actually seeing something other than white blur. He was indeed in a hospital and outside he could see the roofs of Domino. Ryou felt relieved to know where he was, the Domino Hospital, but then all the things that had led him to this point came back to him in one rush. His argument with Mariku, the broken vase, the bite.

Ryou lifted his hand to touch the spot where he knew the bite marks should be, and found bandages on his neck. Ryou winced and pulled his hand away quickly, it was still sore. That also meant that he hadn't been here for very long. He wondered who had found him and brought him here when a nurse came in.

"You're awake, that's good. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"My head hurts… How long have I been here? How did I get here?" He asked quickly and tried to sit up but the nurse stopped him.

"Now now, you must rest. You were brought here last night, it's morning now, eight AM. Rest, I'll go tell the doctor that you're awake."

He had been here the whole night? Ryou lied down as he was told and watched the white sealing. He wondered how Mariku was doing and whether or not he would come look for him. But he was probably still angry… Ryou didn't want to see him for a while, it would be the best if they took a break from each other, seeing how bad things had gotten. Maybe it was even his own fault…

The doctor entered the room and Ryou turned to him, expecting to hear some sort of explanation. The doctor glanced at him under his glasses then looked at the papers he had in hand. "Name please." He said after a while.

"Bakura Ryou. Um, could you tell me-?"

"Do you live in Domino? Do you have a patient record in this hospital?" The doctor interrupted him.

"Yes, I live here and have been a patient here before."

"Good… Now, tell me, how did you get that bite and ended up in the cemetery?" He asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Uh… My dog bit me and um… I wanted to visit my mother's and sister's graves."

The doctor raised his eyebrow slightly at the explanation, not buying it. "I see… Do you often pass out because of emotional strain after your… _dog_ bites you?"

Ryou had the aching feeling that the doctor was somehow making fun of him. "Uh, well… I was just under a lot of stress… Because of school, you know." 'No, actually doctor, there's a madman hiding in my apartment and he bit me so I freaked out and just ended up in the cemetery.'

"Listen, Bakura was it? I recognize a human bite mark when I see one and there's a pretty nasty one in your neck. Why don't you just tell me what happened and save both of our time?" The man asked sternly, being tired of hearing excuses and lies. Ryou swallowed nervously.

"Well, I… I can't really tell you what happened…" That was true, he couldn't. He didn't want Mariku back in the mental hospital, no matter what he had put him through… Ryou wasn't exactly sure why but somehow he felt that it was better for Mariku to stay at his place, rather than at the mental hospital.

The doctor sighed. "There's surprisingly much of these cases in Domino, where a person comes in, being bitten more forcefully than usual or necessary, not wanting to tell what happened… I don't see any marks of violation in you so I guess it's safe to send you home."

Now was he implying something? "Could I stay here for a while?" Ryou asked carefully and the doctor nodded.

"You can stay until tomorrow morning." With that he left the room, saying something to a nurse who was just coming in. The nurse smiled, placing a tray on the bed in front of Ryou.

"Your breakfast and a pain killer." She told and Ryou thanked her before starting to eat the food. It wasn't very good but he found that he was hungry so he ate it eagerly anyway.

Later that day he was allowed to walk around the hospital a bit and he was thankful of that. He had been kept in a small space long enough and the large hospital offered a nice change. He walked around and chatted with some of the other patients, then he was told to get back to his room so he just settled to watch some TV. He knew he had to get back home tomorrow but wasn't sure what he would do or say. Mariku was probably there and maybe angry at him for running away… But it had been his own fault! If he hadn't went and bit him, none of this would have happened! But then again, they wouldn't have gotten into a fight in the first place if Ryou had just known what he was feeling, which he still didn't.

Ryou decided to try and get some sleep, no use worrying about tomorrow; it would come soon enough. The headache was gone now and he felt better so getting some sleep wasn't really all that difficult.

………………………………..

In the middle of the night, Ryou woke up with a start. It wasn't a bad dream but more like a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him to wake up fast. The room was dark and he couldn't see around him too well. He kept looking anyway, not seeing anyone and not knowing where the light witch was.

"Hello, Ryou."

Ryou gasped and almost jumped off the bed. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Mariku? Where are you?" He had a vague idea of where the voice was coming but he still couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"Right here."

Ryou felt the mattress move slightly as someone sat on it. He reached out and found a hand and grasped it. "How did you find me?" He asked in a whisper, looking in the direction he presumed Mariku was.

"I was the one who brought you here… Found you from the cemetery and left you on their doorstep."

"Oh… How did you find me?" Ryou asked frowning even though he wasn't sure if the other saw it.

"I followed you of course." Mariku said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I didn't know… Why did you bring me here instead of taking me home?"

"You ask too many questions, just be happy I did." Mariku said with a soft 'hmph'.

"I guess I should thank you then…"

"No, you shouldn't. I am the reason you're here in the first place."

"Yes, but if I would have known why I was avoiding you, you wouldn't-."

"Oh shut up already!" Mariku hissed and clapped a hand on Ryou's mouth. "It's my fault."

Ryou would have said something but he really couldn't, he tried but it was reduced to non-understandable mumble against Mariku's hand.

"I shouldn't have lost it."

Was he trying to apologize?

"You have a good reason to hate me…"

Ryou gently took the hand over his mouth between his hands and held on. "I don't hate you… And I forgive you."

"You shouldn't. Not so easily."

"Well, that's my decision to make and not yours." Ryou said firmly, petting the hand slightly. "I'm coming home tomorrow so we can work things out, ok?"

Mariku nodded but then he remembered that Ryou couldn't see him. "Ok." If Ryou could have seen him he would have seen his confused expression. "Oh yeah, your father called you many times and so did some other guy." Mariku dug out Ryou's cell phone, placing it into his hands.

"Thank you… I call them back."

"I'll go now, you get some sleep."

Ryou could feel the weight leave the bed and Mariku's hand slipped away from his grasp.

"See you at home."

Ryou smiled and placed his head back on the pillow as Mariku left. After he was gone, Ryou fell in to a peaceful sleep.

………………………………….

The next morning Ryou left the hospital to go home. On his way he checked his unanswered calls and saw that his father had called him five times, Yuugi twice and Toshiro once. He decided to call his father first on the way home. He had decided to walk home to give himself time to make phone calls. Ryou dialed his father's number and waited for him to pick up.

/"If you're not my son, I don't have time to speak with you."/ Informed his father's voice on the other end.

"It's a good thing I am him then. Hi dad, how are you?"

/"Ryou? I was informed that you were in a hospital, what happened? Are you ok?"/

"I'm fine, don't worry. I just fainted outside."

/"Why? Don't scare me like that!"/

"I'm sorry. The doctor said it was because of emotional strain, I guess I just have stress or something…" Ryou felt bad lying to his father but he couldn't exactly tell the truth either.

/"Oh, that's good… I mean that it wasn't anything worse, not that I think it's good that you have stress."/

Ryou laughed a bit. "I know. Have you been busy with work?"

/"Yes actually… Someone is calling me again on the other line, I have to go but I call you later, ok? Bye."/

"Ok, bye." He hung up and started to call Yuugi. He had also been worried and wanted to know what had happened. Ryou told him the same thing he had to his father.

/"Good it's nothing worse. Hey what do you say we hang out next weekend? We haven't seen you in a while."/

"Oh, I don't know if I can… I have to rest during weekend so my stress doesn't get worse…" Ryou felt bad again, for neglecting his friends and for lying to yet another person he cared about.

/"Oh ok… Another time then…"/ Yuugi sounded disappointed and Ryou felt even worse.

"Yeah, bye."

/"Bye…"/

Then, because Ryou didn't want to call another person who he just ended up lying to, he sent Toshiro a text message, in which he told that he was perfectly ok and asked about homework.

Soon he was in front of the building he lived in and went in and up the stairs. He remembered that he didn't have his keys so he ringed the doorbell. It felt a bit weird to ring the doorbell of his own home… Mariku soon came to let him in.

"Hello." Ryou said stepping in, smiling a bit awkwardly. He didn't know what to do next so he just stood there and fiddled with his shirt a bit. Mariku watched him with an amused expression.

"What?" Asked Mariku cocking his head to a side.

"…Nothing! I just have to… cook! I'm starving. Aren't you starving?" After saying all that very quickly, he went to the kitchen, leaving Mariku mildly confused but he soon shrugged it off and followed him.

During lunch, Ryou decided that it would be good to talk about stuff, like school. He looked at Mariku who was stuffing his face and coughed to get his attention. The other lifted his head, expecting him to say something.

"I was just wondering… Would it be ok if I went to school again? I'm falling behind and people will start to get suspicious soon." Ryou said carefully.

After a moment of silence Mariku answered. "You didn't try to turn me in when you had the chance so I suppose it would be alright… For a while at least." He agreed reluctantly.

Ryou beamed happily. "Thank you!" He jumped up from his seat and gave Mariku a quick hug from across the table. "I'll go see if I can get Toshiro to tell me my homework, I'll be back in a sec!" He ran out of the door and straight into his classmate in the hall. "Gah!" They both fell down on the floor.

"Watch where you're-! Ryou?" Toshiro quickly got up and helped Ryou up as well. "Where are you going with such hurry?"

"To get my homework from you, I'm coming to school on Monday." Ryou explained happily. It was Saturday now.

"You are?"

"Yes! Can you tell me what you've been doing so far?"

"Of course but I'm surprised that your _boyfriend_ is letting you." Toshiro said with such bitterness that it took Ryou by surprise.

"Toshiro… Well, of course he's letting me! Why wouldn't he?" Ryou felt a bit angry at his friend and couldn't see why was he acting this way. "I was just sick that's all! Can you please tell me the homework now?"

"Sure…" The other said and led him to his apartment. They went in and Toshiro told him all the stuff they had been doing and gave him the homework.

"Listen… I'm sorry I yelled at you… Thanks for the homework." Ryou said on his way out of the apartment.

"That's ok, the stuff I said was uncalled for, I'm sorry too…"

Ryou smiled at him. "Consider yourself forgiven. See you at school, bye."

Toshiro smiled back. "Yep, bye!" He waved a bit before closing the door. Ryou went home, this time having his keys and opening the door.

"What took you so long?" Mariku, who was leaning on a wall near the door, asked.

"I was just talking to Toshiro, missed me already?" Ryou asked with a grin.

"Why of course, but he didn't try any moves on you, did he?"

"Aw, are you jealous?" Ryou teased playfully while still grinning.

"I will be if he touches you or looks at you in the wrong way." Mariku answered and smirked.

Ryou giggled a bit. "I don't think he will, he thinks we're together." He said, waving his and absently.

Mariku raised a brow. "Does he now? I wonder where he got that idea from..? And you giggle like a girl by the way."

"I do not!" Ryou said with a huff. "It was a very manly giggle."

"There's no such thing and you know it." Mariku poked Ryou's forehead as if to make his point and Ryou glared at him. "Uhh, now I'm so scared." He said, mocking Ryou's glare. "Please don't hurt me mister manly man."

"You're an idiot, did you know that?"

Mariku just grinned. "And that's why you love me so much." He joked.

Ryou blushed, making Mariku's grin wider. He quickly made an excuse to go and do his homework and left to his room to do just that. He had to get them done for Monday after all…

………………………………..

On Monday morning, Ryou left for school. He was happy that he could go so he didn't mind that Mariku wanted to know everything, like when would he be back, where was his school and he wanted to make sure that Ryou came straight home after school. Ryou really felt like he had an overprotective parent and that didn't make him feel very trusted, but for the sake of getting to go, he told all the things Mariku wanted to know and promised to come straight home.

The bite mark had scarred and Ryou thanked god that it was so low so that he wouldn't have to wear a long collar shirt. He was still careful to button up his button up shirt so that it couldn't be seen and raise awkward questions.

On his way to school, Toshiro joined him and they started to chat. Ryou had been away from school for so long that he didn't know anything what was going on, like the cafeteria fight or Mr. Akishima's extra grumpy and mean behavior. No one knew why he was acting like he was but rumor has it that his wife wants divorce, either that, or he's been kidnapped by aliens.

"I don't think he's been kidnapped by aliens though…" Toshiro ended his explanation about what's been going on lately. "I'm surprised that someone married him in the first place."

"I feel sorry for him…" Ryou said quietly.

"Don't bother, he'll just throw a book at you or something. The guy almost got fired for that." The other told and Ryou decided not to ask. "So how is um… Mariku?"

Ryou was a bit surprised that he asked. "Well… he's fine… We had some small troubles but everything is turning better now, I think." He smiled a small smile as they entered the school building. Toshiro eyed him, wondering why he didn't sound all that sure but said nothing.

"Better go to class, see you in next one."

"Ok!" Ryou waved bye and they both went to their classes.

………………………………..

After school, Ryou felt a bit tired but happy that he had been able to go. His feet felt light and he hummed as he walked home. Ryou soon reached his apartment and opened the door, throwing his backpack in the corner.

"Honey, I'm home!" Ryou called jokingly, stepping farther in to the apartment.

"Welcome back sweets." Mariku whispered in his ear from behind him, making Ryou jump slightly. He quickly turned around to see smirking Mariku. Ryou frowned a bit.

"I'm ought to tie a bell on you." He scolded, walking into the kitchen.

"But you _like_ when I sneak up on you." Mariku claimed with a smirk. "The way your heart beat becomes faster, breathing irregular and when you notice how close I am…" He stepped closer and tilted Ryou's chin up with a finger. "…you blush so adorably." Ryou blushed and mischief flashed past Mariku's eyes.

"Y-you're just teasing me." The flushed boy shuttered and the other raised a brow.

"Oh?" He asked suggestively.

"Y-yes…"

The doorbell rang, saving Ryou and giving him an excuse to get out of Mariku's grasp. He excused himself and went to get the door. Behind the door stood a couple of men, they didn't look shady or anything but Ryou was till a bit wary.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"Hello, we're from Domino's House for the Mentally Unstable, sorry to disturb. Can we have a moment of your time?"

* * *

**A/N:** It's da evil cliffy of evil cliffyness! What will happen next? So what did you think of the chapter? 

I most likely won't update before Christmas and the next time I write, I will most likely be typing on my own computer :D Merry Christmas everyone!

Review please!!!


	12. Chapter 11 To make you feel better

**A/N:** Now I have my own computer :D I used my dad's before. So I actually wrote the whole chapter on paper first and all I need to do now is to type it :)

* * *

Ryou must have just stood there staring for some time when he realized that one of the men was waving his hand in front of his face. He quickly snapped out of it and shook his head. 

"Sorry... Of course! What-what is this about?"

"We are still searching for the escaped people and since you were visiting one... Ishtar Mariku, before he ran away, we were wondering if you could help us."

The other man piped in. "Do you have any information that could help us find him?" He took out a folder and a pen, looking at Ryou expectingly.

"Ah... Well, I don't think-."

"Can we come in?" Asked a man and stepped in, the other in tow. Ryou didn't have much choice but to let them in. He just hoped that Mariku had enough sense to hide.

"Now about the-." Started the other man but the rest of the sentence was lost to Ryou. He was violently jerked back by the shoulder and fell painfully on the floor on his backside.

When he reopened his eyes, having closed them in the impact, Mariku had already knocked the other of the men out cold and had stabbed the other between the ribs. He still held the bloody kitchen knife up in the air, with a strange, insane and excited gleam in his eyes. This worked as painful reminder for Ryou of what kind of person he was dealing with here. He looked at Mariku wide eyed as he smirked down on the men and kicked the other for good measure.

"Served you right you bastards!" Claimed Mariku, turning to Ryou who packed off a bit on the floor.

"You alright?" Mariku asked and Ryou just nodded, not yet trusting his voice.

"Good."

"Ma-Mariku... What did you do?!" Ryou exclaimed, finally standing up. "You-you..."

Mariku cocked his head. "What? They had it coming and besides, rather them than me, right?"

"Bu-but you didn't have to..." Ryuo stammered on.

"They're still alive. What are you freaking out about? Calm down sweets."

"I can't calm down!" Ryou yelled. "I'm not cold blooded like you!"

Mariku flinched. "Ouch..." He mumbled.

"What are we going to do now? You can't stay here!" Ryou ranted on.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Asked Mariku, crossing his arms.

"You-! You created this mess!" Ryou pointed an accusing finger. "You tell me!"

"If we can't stay here, we'll have to go somewhere else."

"But where?" Ryou frowned in thought. "Wait... I have an idea but you are not going to like it..." Ryou said slowly and looked carefully at Mariku.

"What?"

"We could go to your sis- I mean Ishtar Ishizu..."

"No way in hell!" Exclaimed Mariku. "What makes you think she would take me in anyway?"

Ryou bit his lip. "Well, like it or not, you're still related... I think she would help you if you just asked..."

"Is there _really_ no other option?"

"I don't think..."

"Fine then! Do you know where she lives?" Mariku was clearly not liking it but not having much options.

"She must be in the phone book, I'll grab a few things and then we'll go." Ryou ran off, taking a few important things with him before they left. He handed Mariku a black hoodie to hide his hair and face with. It was too big for Ryou bt it fit Mariku.

When they were out of the building, Ryou took out his cell phone and dialed quickly.

"Who are you calling?" Mariku asked.

"To the hospital, I'm calling an ambulance for the guys you took out."

Mariku 'hmph'ed. Ryou frowned at him and continued to tell the address and other necessary information to the hospital personnel.

They found the address they had looked up from the phone book. Mariku moved around nervously, Ryou took notice how he looked around and stuffed his restless hands in his pockets.

"It's going to be fine, don't worry." Ryou said with a reassuring smile and paced his hand on Mariku's arm gently. Mariku glanced at him and grunted, before turning to stare at the door that read "Ishtar" on it. He reached to knock on the door, his hand stopping for a second before it hit the door, creating a knocking sound. Ryou smiled at Mariku though he couldn't see it and squeezed his arm briefly before letting go.

The door opened slowly and Ishizu peered out, first glancing at Ryou then at Mariku. Her eyes widened and she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands and took a step back.

"Ma-Malik..." She choked out from between her fingers.

"I told you not to call me that!" Mariku spat harshly.

"What-what are you doing here?" She asked, eyes bouncing wildly between the two. Ryou elbowed Mariku who glared at him quickly before turning back to Ishizu.

"We were hoping that you could help us." He stared. "There was a small incident at Ryou's place and I can't go back there."

Ishizu didn't say anything, just stared. Ryou elbowed Mariku again and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Please... sister... Help me this once." Mariku almost pleaded, glancing his sister quickly before looking away.

Ishizu nodded silently and stepped aside to let them in. They stepped in and looked around. The apartment was bigger than Ryou's and homey looking, near the center of Domino.

"You have a nice place." Ryou commented, sitting down on the couch as Ishizu had motioned him and Mariku to do. She herself remained standing, crossing her arms and glancing between the two.

"So..." She began and paused for a bit, frowning. "He's been staying with you then..." Ishizu addressed Ryou.

"Yes..." Ryou admitted. Ishizu nodded and turned to Mariku.

"What do you expect me to do, Mariku?"

"Are you offering to help?"

"Yes..." She said slowly. "You need a place to stay?"

Mariku nodded. "And Ryou may need one too if they turn his place inot some kind of crime scene."

"I really don't want to trouble you Ms. Ishtar."

"Shut up Ryou."

"Ishizu."

They both said at the same time and glanced at each other.

"You won't be of any trouble, don't worry." Ishizu assured with a small smile.

"You can't go home if there's cops, they'll turn you into a suspect." Mariku told and Ryou decided to listen to them.

"Ok but I have to get my things."

"Sure. I have one spare room, you can share it or one of you can sleep on the couch." Ishizu told.

"We can share." Mariku stated.

"Eh? I guess..."

Ishizu raised a brow but refrained from commenting.

Ishizu drove Ryou to his place where he got some clothes, his school books and his flute before they went back. They were farther away from his school now but Ryou could just take a bus there or order a cab.

Mariku waited them at the apartment. Ishizu offered to make them tea but Mariku declined none too politely. Ryou excepted gratefully.

They sat in the kitchen in awkward silence, sipping their teas.

"So..." Ryou tried to start a conversation. "Ishizu, I don't think I ever caught what you do for a living?" He asked. Ishizu looked relieved that someone finally said something.

"I work for the museum and some times teach history in Domino High." She told.

"Oh that sounds interesting." Ryou siad with a polite smile.

Ishizu nodded. "It is. How's school?"

"Good, I was absent for a while because I was sick and all..." He glanced quickly at Mariku. "But now I'm catching up."

"That's nice." Ishizu said, then looked down in her cup, not knowing what to say next. Ryou too was silent and they lapsed into silence again.

Ryou was sure that the two siblings had a lot to catch up on, if only they would talk to each other... They were both just too stubborn to offer peace and start a conversation. It wasn't a big surprise after they had been apart for so long though.

"I have to go do some work for tomorrow, you can watch TV or whatever, just keep it down, ok?" Ishizu said, putting her cup in the sink.

"Sure." Ryou assured. After Ishizu had disappeared to her room, Ryou turned to Mariku.

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"There's nothing to say, alright?" Mariku said harshly. "If she wants to talk, then she can but I'm not going to speak to her unless it's absolutely necessary."

Ryou sighed but dropped the subject. He too finished his tea and placed his cup in the sink. Then he left the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Mariku asked.

"I'm taking my stuff to our room."

Ryou placed his back on the floor and dug out his psychology book, settling on the bed to read it, leaning against the head board.

Mariku soon joined him, hopping on the bed and lying down, closing his eyes. Ryou glanced at him and went back to his book.

"Why are you so bent on uniting me and... my sister?" Mariku suddenly asked, bringing Ryou out of his studies.

"I think that since you are a family, you should be together." Ryou just said. His family had always been important to him and he wanted Mariku to have one too, it would eventually make him happy.

"But why?"

"Family is important and should stick together."

"What about yours? You live alone." Mariku asked.

Ryou turned away from his book to him. "The graves, the ones I was near to, in the cemetery."

"Yes? You practically hung to them."

"Those were the graves of my mother and sister." Ryou stated and went back to his book. "My father is always away, he works on archeology and travels a lot."

Neither of them said anything after that. Not for the longest time at least.

Just when Ryou was reaching an interesting part of the chapter he was reading, he felt someone touch his foot. He looked in the direction of his feet and saw Mariku.

"What are you doing?" He asked and tried to pull his feet away from the other but Mariku didn't let him.

"What does it look like? I'm giving you a foot rub." Informed Mariku to the confused Ryou.

"Why?"

"It'll make you feel better."

"Why do you want me to feel better?" Ryou asked once again.

"Good god, Ryou! Do you have to know everything?" Mariku snapped. "Just enjoy it and stop asking stupid questions."

Ryou nodded but still felt quite confused. When Mariku started working on his feet with skilled fingers, he bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly. He heard the other laugh and opened one eye to see Mariku who looked at him, amused.

"You look like you're in great deal of pain or something. Just relax, I know what I'm doing."

Ryou took a deep breath and let his head fall against the head board of the bed. He felt himself relax a bit under Mariku's ministrations and closed his eyes calmly this time. It actually felt rather good...

"Mmmh..."

Mariku smirked at him but of course he couldn't see it with his eyes closed.

"That's better..." Mariku purred lowly. "Feels good?"

Did he need to ask? "Mmm... Yes..." There wa something wonderfully intimate about the touch, even though it was just his foot. Then Ryou remembered something his teacher had mentioned in anatomy; there's a spot for every patr of his body on he sole of his foot. So, in a way, Mariku was touching him all over. The thought made Ryou blush and he heard Mariku chuckle.

"What?"

"Noothigghh..." The word came out a bit weirdly, in a mix of talking and moaning. "Just something I remembered from anatomy class."

"Oh?" Mariku started on his other foot and Ryou's head rolled slightly on a side. This was maybe a bit too nice...

"Mmmh... Marikuh... Stop..." Ryou managed out.

"Why?" He too was enjoying this, seeing Ryou like this and hearing him.

"Just doh it..."

"What if I don't, hm? What are you going to do? Moan at me?"

Ryou chucked his pillow at him. Mariku dodged it but it gave Ryou time to pull his feet to himself. He glared at Mariku who just smirked at him, seeing that his glare wasn't very threatening with his eyes slightly glassed over.

"You liked that, didn't you sweets?" Asked Mariku, flicking his tongue across his lips quickly. "You just got scared because it felt so good."

"No, I just w-want to go to sleep already..." Ryou lied. Mariku was absolutely right...

Mariku rolled his eyes. "Geesh, Ryou, how am I ever going to get into your pants when you're so uptight?"

"Whaat?" Ryou yelled, sitting straight up, more than slightly shocked.

"I was just kidding, don't worry." Mariku waved his hand absently. "Go to sleep if you want, I'm going to watch some TV. 'Night." With that Mariku left Ryou in the room.

"Being a bit confused, it took a while for him to get sleep but eventually it came to him and he could just forget all this, at least till morning.

It seemed like Ryou couldn't have his break until morning as he woke up when someone moved on the bed next to him. He opened his eyes tiredly and turned slightly to see Mariku who was turning around and mumbling something in his sleep. Ryou couldn't make out what he was saying but he seemed distressed, like he was having a nightmare.

"Mariku?" He tried but got no reaction what-so-ever from the other. Always when Ryou had had a nightmare, his mother would wake him up and calm him down but what to do when the one having the nightmare refused to wake up? Ryou didn't know. He had never been in this kind of situation, living alone he didn't exactly have anyone around who could have nightmares, save for himself. When he had a nightmare, he turned on his night light, dived deeper into the covers and hum to himself until he could sleep again. So, not having any better ideas, he turned on the small lamp that was on the night stand, pulled the covers tighter around Mariku and started to hum a soft tune. It started out as random but became more thought out as he went on, resembling something of his mother's but having parts added up by him.

Mariku was a bit calmer now but still kept on turning his head from side to side and mumbling something or other. Ryou sighed and reached out hesitatingly to touch him. He fiddled with his hair a bit, wondering how it stood up like that. He carefully untangled a few tangles and moved his hand across the other's face gently. Mariku said something that almost sounded like recognizable words to him but he still couldn't understand. Then he remembered that Mariku was originally from Egypt so it made sense for him to have un-Japanese dreams.

Ryou wondered what he was having the nightmare about... He probably had something terrible in his past that he didn't want people to know about, though Ishizu might know. Ryou was curious but didn't want to intrude into someone's personal busyness, if Mariku decided to let him know, then he would, Ryou would wait.

He yawned, being quite tired after having so much things happening during one day. Mariku didn't seem peaceful yet though... A new idea crossed his mind but he was a bit hesitant to put it into action. When ever he was scared, it helped if there was someone to hold him. He placed his hand carefully on Mariku's shoulder, to see if he got disturbed, not everyone liked to be touched though Mariku had always seemed to be a physical person to him. When nothing terrible happened, Ryou laid down slowly, placing his head on Mariku's chest and wrapping his other arm around him. Like by some miracle, the turning ceased before coming to a full stop and Mariku sighed, putting his arms around Ryou's waist and nuzzling in his hair. Ryou tensed a bit at first but then relaxed against the other, feeling himself falling back to sleep. This wasn't so bad...

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Aww:) So what do you think? Too much fluff perhaps?

Review please!!


	13. Chapter 12 Dreams and small nightmares

**A/N:** I'm baack! Missed me? xD I've been desperately trying to write DID for the past few days but I just can't find the inspiration... That's like the total opposite of super special awesome... At least I still have CFY :) Ok, so here's the chapter, enjoy! Oh yeah, it's Mariku centered again.

* * *

Mariku woke up slowly the next morning. He didn't feel like opening his eyes yet so he just laid there, eyes closed, enjoying the warmth that seemed to surround him. He had had another nightmare again last night, starring the bastard that wouldn't leave him alone even when he was dead. It had been different somehow this time... Sure the dream had all the usual elements in it, the ones he knew from memory already, after seeing the same one so many times but it ended weirdly. It wasn't the image of his burning father's face anymore that ended the nightmare, it had been something else entirely. Like a presence, safe and light, an angel. 

Mariku snorted quietly to his thoughts, he didn't even believe in that sort of crap. Putting his musings aside for a bit, he moved to stretch himself but found that there was weight on him and in his arms. A smaller body. Now who could that be?

Finally opening his eyes and gazing down, he saw Ryou sleep peacefully in his arms, half on top of him, one arm wrapped around Mariku's torso. Mariku smirked though it was almost a smile, as close to one he could get anyway. The smaller male looked so peaceful and content, he didn't want to wake him up.

"Hey guys! I'm leaving, breakfast... Make your own breakfast! Bye!" Ishizu called from behind the door and then the sound of the door closing could be heard.

"Whatever..." Mariku mumbled though his stomach protested, telling that it needed food now. "You shut up."

Ryou stirred a bit and made a small sleeping noise. It almost sounded like a word but wasn't really understandable. Mariku played with his hair a bit before placing his hand around him again. He sighed and decided to wait until Ryou woke up.

Mariku soon started to regret his decision when half an hour had passed and no sign of waking up could be seen. Ryou nuzzled him from time to time and mumbled something but that was it. He was getting hungry and his stomach was unhappy.

"I'm not that comfortable... Come on Ryou."

Ryou disagreed with him though as he didn't bother to wake up. It crossed Mariku's mind that it was a school day and Ryou should be going. Not that he wanted him to go, he would rather have him there to keep him company but Ryou wanted to go so who was he to stop him?

"Don't you want to go to school?" He asked though the other couldn't hear him. Apparently, 'school' wasn't the magic word that would wake him up. As unbelievable it seemed now, Mariku had had his share of fairy tales in his time and knew stuff about magical words that opened doors and such as much as any other person. So he thought 'What the hell' and gave it a go.

Slowly tilting Ryou's chin up and bending to a bit weird position, Mariku captured Ryou's lips with his own. It was just that sort of innocent peck turned a bit longer than usually. Just as he was about to pull away and curse all the fairy tale writers for being full of it, he felt Ryou's lips move a bit under his own. It was just a small movement at first but turned to be not so small. It hit Mariku that Ryou was actually responding, though he was asleep, but this was still better than him waking up! It also dawned to him that Ryou wasn't awake and therefore had no idea what he was doing, unless he was having some kind of dream. It felt wrong somehow, even to him. So after he took action on his unexplainable urge to lick him, just a bit, he pulled away.

He stared Ryou for a while, wondering what had been going on in that small head of his when Ryou too, slowly opened his eyes. They stared at each other for a while, then Ryou blushed and quickly sat up.

"I-I'm sorry... You were having a nightmare and I thought- Yeah..." Ryou quickly offered an explanation.

"It's ok, I didn't exactly mind either." Mariku said with a smirk.

"O-oh, that's good..." Ryou stammered before getting up, not looking at Mariku.

"Hey, what kind of dream did you have?" Mariku asked suddenly and Ryou froze.

"W-what? Did I talk in my sleep or something?"

"A bit but I couldn't really understand you. What were you dreaming about?" He repeated his question, wanting an answer. Ryou looked like he wasn't about to answer but then he slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"This is a bit awkward..." Mariku's ears perked up. "Never mind, it's nothing." Then he quickly walked out of the room. That wouldn't do and Mariku got up and followed.

"What was it? Tell me!" He yelled after Ryou.

"It was nothing, ok!" Ryou locked himself in to the bathroom. Mariku pounded on the door a couple of times.

"Oh come on! I want to know!"

"I don't want to tell! Leave it be Mariku!" Came the answer. He heard the shower start running and decided to give up for now. He would find out who Ryou was kissing in that dream, and it better not be that Toshiro guy or he'd be dead meat! Yes, he was one of those extremely jealous and possessive people.

It took Ryou very long to shower and Mariku decided to go finally get his breakfast. All he found was cereal so he just ate those. Soon, but not soon enough, Ryou appeared from the bathroom and walked past the kitchen in his towel. Mariku's eyes followed his lithe form. Ryou stopped, as if sensing his stare. He looked back and saw Mariku staring.

"It's rude to stare, you know." He stated.

"Since when was I polite?"

Ryou frowned. "Well, you could learn to be." With that he turned back around and went to get some clothes from the bedroom. He closed the door with a bit more force than necessary and Mariku wondered if he was angry at him. What had he done wrong again?

Ryou came to the kitchen in a bit and sat down to eat cereal, not looking at Mariku. The tanned one sighed.

"What did I do again?" He asked feeling annoyed that there was nothing he could _possibly_ do right.

"Nothing."

"Why are you acting like that then?" He tried again to get some sort of explanation, not being very good with these things.

"Like what?" Ryou asked, still keeping his eyes on his bowl of cereal.

Mariku stood up and hit his fist on the table, spilling milk from the two bowls. "Damn it Ryou!" He snapped, making the other finally look at him, startled. "How am I supposed to know what I did if you don't tell me! I'm not a fucking mind reader!" He yelled. "Is this about the dream or about me staring? What is it?!"

"I-it's not that... Please calm down."

"I don't want to! Who did you kiss?!"

"Excuse me?" Ryou asked, confused.

"In the dream!"

"How- I don't know what you're talking about..." Ryou looked away again but Mariku would have none of that and grabbed his chin in a firm grip.

"Yes you do." He wasn't yelling anymore but his voice had a dangerous tone to it. "Tell me. Tell me!" He vaguely realized that he had lost it and was going too far but he was angry and jealousy driven so he didn't really care right now.

"Mariku... please..." Ryou pleaded, eyes becoming teary and glassed over. Mariku narrowed his eyes at him, only faintly realizing that he was making him cry. The small voice in the back of his head was screaming him to stop and let go but since when had he listened to it?

"I-I..." Ryou stammered, tears starting to blur the edges of his vision. "It was you, ok!" Ryou finally yelled, closing his eyes and letting the tears spill free. "I kissed you! There! Happy now?!"

Coming to his senses again, Mariku quickly let go and took a step back. Ryou backed off much faster and then bolted to their room, closing the door behind him. Mariku stepped back again and stumbled to sit on the floor, burying his head into his hands.

"Oh god..." Why was he such a terrible screw up? Just so unable to control his stronger emotions and they ended up controlling him. "I'm sorry Ryou..." He whispered, never being able to say that out loud to his face. How exactly was he going to fix this one? He didn't know...

* * *

Mariku had sat in front of the bedroom door for about an hour now. He had been trying to get Ryou to come out but he refused to even speak to him. The door couldn't be locked but it might as well be, Mariku dared not to go in without permission. 

Tired of trying to speak to him, he just sat against the door and waited. He would wait as long as it took for Ryou to come out and face him, though he didn't know what would he do them.

The front door opened and Ishizu stepped in. She stopped to stare for a second, trying to figure out what was going on. Then she visibly gave up.

"Ok, what's going on?" She asked.

"Ryou won't come out..." Mariku just stated. Ishizu raised a brow.

"What did you do?"

"So you just automatically assume that I did something?"

"You didn't?"

"Yes..."

"Uh-hu, I'm not even sure if I want to know... He's not... physically hurt, is he?" Ishizu asked, worried.

"No, at least I don't think he is..."

"Ok good, I just came to grab something, then I'm off." She went to her room to get whatever it was and when she came out, she hissed. "Apologize you moron!" And then she left, leaving Mariku a bit dumbfounded.

He sighed and leaned his head against the door. Just then the door decided to open, making Mariku fall down on the floor. When he looked up, he saw Ryou looking down on him and noticed that his head was almost on top of the other's feet.

"Uh, hi..." He said and waved a bit up to him.

"Hi..." Ryou answered and offered a hand to help him up. As soon as he was up, the same hand came down on his cheek, hard. He had no idea that Ryou could slap that hard, it stung and the sound ringed through the apartment. Mariku raised his hand to touch his cheek that had a red mark on it.

"You're forgiven." Ryou stated and walked off to the living room and turned on the TV. Mariku blinked at him but said nothing, just came to sit next to him on the couch. He must admit that after that he had this strange respect for Ryou...

* * *

_He could still taste the blood in his mouth as he ran to keep up with him. He was a fast runner but Mariku couldn't lose the sight of him, so he followed, careful not to be seen. Not by the by passers, not by Ryou. _

_He had no idea where they were anymore but the one running in front of him seemed to have a pretty good idea as he ran through the cemetery gates. _

_Ryou stopped in front of two graves_ _and dropped on his knees, crying miserably. Mariku hid behind a tombstone near by and watched as the teen said something to the graves and then hugged them desperately. Mariku just felt terribly numb as he saw the other pass out on the ground. _

_Making sure that no one was around to spot him, he went to Ryou and proceeded to pick him up. He considered just taking him home but seeing the blood on the collar of the pale shirt, he decided otherwise. He needed to be taken somewhere where he could be taken care of, and Mariku highly doubted that he could do that. He knew that there was supposed to be a hospital somewhere near the mental one and walked out of the graveyard. Walking ahead until he knew where they were again, being careful to make sure Ryou was even relatively comfortable in his arms and making his way to the direction of the supposed hospital. _

_This was the least he could do._

* * *

Now that he thought of it, they had gone through some serious shit since they met, not that the meeting itself was any better... And all over the course of... a little over month maybe? Give or take a bit. 

"At least things haven't been boring..."He muttered and Ryou glanced at him strangely.

"_And now local news. Yesterday, two workers of the Domino's House for the Mentally Unstable were found in a local residence. The tip was given by an anonymous caller and the Domino Hospital personnel reported the incident to the police..._" The news reporter read.

Ryou sighed. "There goes my college education..." The news man told that the occupant of the apartment was also currently missing, he was kind enough not to mention Ryou's name but told that he was a student in Domino Central College. "Bye bye future currier..."

Oh great... Now he had ruined Ryou's life... "This wasn't supposed to turn out so bad..."

"It did anyway, it's not your fault, you couldn't have known." Ryou said. "Besides, I can just, like, move out of the country or something, I always wanted to travel." He continued with the slightest hint of sarcasm. "Father always wanted me to follow his footsteps and come work for him anyway." Now his voice was just plain bitter and he punched the pillow on the couch. "Damn it Mariku!" He stood up and yelled. This took Mariku by surprise and he just stared. "Why do you have to go and screw everything up! I liked my life! Now it's ruined..." He seemed to run out of steam and his arms flopped to his sides and he sat back down, hugging his legs. "Why me..?"

Mariku sighed, not really knowing what to do or say. This wasn't exactly his forte... He stared at the TV screen when something flopped on his lap, making him jump a bit. Looking down he noticed that it was a head full of white hair.

"Ryou?" He asked carefully.

"Just let me stay here for a while... I'll be ok..." Ryou said quietly.

They stayed like that for a while, Mariku placing his hand in Ryou's hair who closed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

_The idiotic idea of music therapy never appealed to the young Mariku. When his old psychiatrist retired because of stress and what-not, he was replaced by a couple of new ones. Supposedly they were also teachers, another profession Mariku had a distaste for. _

_His sister was to accompany him to the "music room", as if the facility had one... He should know, being send here at the age of ten and now, after being here for four years, with little progress, he had a vast knowledge of what the place had and what it simply couldn't afford. _

_The room held two men, the other was skinny and tall with cold gray eyes, the other looked much more friendly with is ruffed hair and typical brown eyes. They kind of balanced each other out... _

"_Ishtar?" The colder one asked from both of them and they nodded. "Welcome, meet my colleague Hiriwa, I'm Akishima, take a seat." _

_Mariku often wondered if the Japanese people had first names at all... They sat down along with the men. The one called Hiriwa smiled pleasantly and poked his cold colleague on the shoulder, earning a glare._

"_He means, please take a seat and nice to meet you." _

_Ishizu smiled back at him but her brother only crossed his arms. _

"_Now then, we'll take over where your last psychiatrist left, ok?" Mariku glared. "It says in your file that you were supposed to start music therapy, is that right Malik?"_

"_Don't call me that!" Mariku snapped, standing up. Ishizu grabbed his sleeve quickly. The chair fell down with a dull thump. _

"_Ah... I'm sorry, what should I call you then?" _

"_Mariku..." He told and Ishizu picked his seat up so that he could sit back down. Akishima made a note in his file and the other nodded. _

"_Let's get started then!" Hiriwa said but his voice held faked cheerfulness instead of sincere one. "We picked something we would like you to hear." He turned the stereo on. It was a classical tune, how original... _

"_Why don't we just skip this, it's not like it's going to do anything good." Mariku suggested, getting tired of this quickly. _

"_Don't be so negative, you won't know until we try, right?" _

"_Hmph! How long have you been going through therapy?" He asked rudely. "I should know by now." _

"_Mariku, please..." Ishizu tried and Hiriwa looked at the other man for help. _

"_Listen... Mariku, that's all we need you to do. What harm can it do?" Akishima questioned calmly. _

_Mariku crossed his arms again but didn't say anything, just closed his eyes and listened. Ishizu sighed in relief and smiled thankfully at the man. Everything was going surprisingly fine and the song changed. It was a bit rock-ish now with angry lyrics. _

_Just when the song was ending, the final lyrics rang through Mariku's brain like a knife. "...and let it BUURN!" _

_The image of his father at his final moments flashed in his mind and he grabbed the chair he was sitting on to smash the damned music playing contraption. "No! Shut up!" _

_Both of the psychiatrists stood up quickly and Hiriwa, being closer, was the first one to take a hold of him. Do to the intrusion, instead of hitting the stereo system, Mariku hit Hiriwa. The chair connected painfully with the man's face and the other was heard yelling and Ishizu was screaming for him to stop. The man fell down and was smacked with the chair few times for good measure before the security rushed in to stop him. _

_He was taken back to his room by force and an ambulance was called for the wounded man. They later learned that his face had been mashed in by the impact and pieces of his skull pierced his brain, causing his death. Ishizu was at his funeral, she visited Mariku once after that and then stopped coming entirely. _

* * *

Ryou had fallen asleep. The door opened and Ishizu came in, sighing tiredly and just throwing her stuff on the floor. She came to the living room and noticed the sleeping Ryou. 

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's just tired."Mariku left out that his life was ruined, or at least that's how Ryou saw it. Ishizu nodded.

"You really care about him, don't you?" She asked carefully.

"What makes you think that?"

She shrugged. "You act it. How... how was your day?" Ishizu hesitated but sat down next to him.

"Fine... Why?"

"No reason... Work was murder so I'm going to take a shower and a nap, try not to make too much noise, alright?" She said, smiled a bit awkwardly and left. Mariku glanced after her wondering what was that about. He didn't really know what to think of her any more. He had hated her for the longest time but now... She had helped them after all. Ryou wanted them to bond and he liked her so she couldn't be that bad of a person, but then again, maybe one shouldn't trust Ryou's judgment, he liked Mariku too who wasn't the most easy person to like most of the time.

Mariku blinked. No wait, why would Ryou like him? He looked at the sleeping boy on his lap. At least he seemed to trust him... Maybe that was something one shouldn't do either.

Ryou stirred a bit and smiled in his sleep. He said something and Mariku leaned closer to hear it. "Ma..." It was only one syllable that was understandable. He might as well be dreaming of his mother for all he knew. Ryou turned his head and cracked his eyes open just a bit. He smiled gently and reached out to touch Mariku's face, then he let the hand fall, closing his eyes and nuzzling Mariku's lap.

"Foolish Ryou..." Mariku smirk-smiled down on him and stroke his hair with surprising affection.

* * *

**A/N: **There... Hmm, originally the death of Hiriwa was going to be more bloody... I was going to have Mariku stab him with a letter opener, actually, but changed my mind. Hitting someone on the face really is very dangerous, never do that. I have never cursed more while typing a chapter, the computer just doesn't act like I would like it to and I'm not very good with technology... I curse at it... (You fucking piece of useless shit!) Ahem... 

Review please!!!


	14. Chapter 13 Not all avoidance

**A/N:** I'M ON A ROLL! I just finished writing the first chapter of my new fic and decided to start this chapter already (ok after two day break from writing). If anyone happens to read 'DID you suffer?', I'm not abandoning it, I just have some major problems with it. So as soon as I get over them, it will be updated, I swear. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Ryou just knew he couldn't get his old life back, he felt sad about it but couldn't find it in himself to really blame Mariku. His life was messed up too after all. Besides, Mariku was... important to him... At some unknown point, he had just started to think Mariku as an important part of his life. Sure they had had their ups and downs... mostly downs, but somehow they had gotten pretty close, considering that he hadn't really wanted to get very close in the first place. He somehow found himself trusting the insane teen, though it was difficult at least when he got "friendly" with him. Then Ryou just didn't know what to do and he ended up backing away with lightning speed. It was just so strange to him, he hadn't exactly been attracted to anyone before, and yes, that was _before_. The fact that it had to be Mariku of all people didn't help either. Why did it have to be him? Ryou didn't know what drew him to 'his royal psychotic-ness', or maybe it was just the things he was scared of about him at first; the unpredictability and certain insane wildness. Well, the guy was crazy. 

Ryou had had a lot of time to think about things now that he didn't really have much else to do, he did help Ishizu when he could, but besides that he just gazed at Mariku and thought things through. He just hoped the other didn't notice him paying more attention to him than usual, though when he caught him staring, he just smirked at him and Ryou quickly turned his eyes away and blushed a bit. So ok, maybe he had noticed that something was going on and so had Ishizu most likely. Ryou was just happy that the two siblings didn't seem to be so hostile towards each other anymore. They actually talked a bit nowadays, other than just Ishizu trying to talk to Mariku and him snapping at her. They _almost_ sounded civilized now.

Mariku hadn't really done anything lately, which was of course always good. He had broken a plate for no apparent reason a few days ago but that was about it. He hadn't thrown a fit after the one about Ryou's dream, which had been out of jealousy, as Ryou later discovered.

Right now Ryou was helping Ishizu do the dishes in the kitchen, she washed and Ryou dried, placing them to the right places. He had some problems putting one bowl on to the top shelf do to his hight but then someone took it from him and reached to put it on the shelf, pressing against his back in the proses. Since Ishizu was standing next to him and there was only one other occupant in the apartment, it had to be Mariku. Ryou blushed a bit and faced his physical closeness dilemma again. On the other hand he wanted to lean back against Mariku but on the other he just wanted to run away, lock himself in a room and never come out again. So he tried to busy himself with the wet dishes, hoping that the other would leave him alone, and at the same time hoping that he wouldn't. His wish came true and didn't come true at the same time.

"Aw, why so tense sweets? Something the matter?" Mariku asked quietly near his ear and placed his hands on his hips. Ryou froze and Ishizu pretended not to notice what was going on.

"N-nothing, I'm not tense..."

Mariku chuckled in his ear. "Don't lie to me sweets. I can see right through you." He purred, making Ryou shiver. "I don't think it's out of _fear_, is it?"

"I'm not scared of you... I feel strange, I-I think we should talk..." Ryou told, trying not to let his voice shiver, not fully succeeding though.

"Talk? Ok, now?"

Ryou felt relieved when the other agreed so easily, he didn't really know what to say though and felt a bit nervous too. "Not now, I need to finish the dishes."

"Actually, I think you two should really talk now, I can finish the dishes myself." Ishizu cut in and Ryou felt like going 'Damn you Ishizu!' but refrained from doing that. He had just wanted to buy himself some more time but his plan was shot now and he felt Mariku tugging him away from the kitchen. Ryou sighed in defeat and followed him to their room, closing the door behind him and sitting next to the other on the bed. A moment of silence passed as Mariku waited Ryou to start since he was the one who wanted to talk. When that didn't happen and Ryou only found the covers to be very interesting, Mariku spoke up first.

"So... I got the impression that you wanted to tell me something?"

"Um, yes..." Ryou didn't look up from the covers. "I-ah... Whenever we're... close, I just get scared because I feel... kind of weird and that scares me so I want to run away as fast as I can but at the same time I don't want to and that confuses me." Most of that was said very quickly, Ryou carefully glanced up from the covers to see the other's reaction. Mariku blinked and then grinned widely in a way that made Ryou back off a bit. "Uh, Mariku?"

Mariku bounced. Ryou let out a shocked cry as he was pinned down. Mariku sat on his hips and pushed his down by his shoulders, grinning like a madman he was, a happy madman.

"So I make you feel uncomfortable?" He asked and leaned so close their noses were touching.

"Yes, very..." Ryou choked out while blushing furiously, resembling a tomato now. "Could you get off of me?"

"No." Mariku stated. "Not when I have you in my mercy like this."

There was something in that simple statement that made Ryou's mind scream 'Oh no!' but his body went 'Oh yes!', that didn't serve to lessen his confusion any. "I really don't think-."

Mariku interrupted him. "Good, you think way too much anyway, just let go for once."

"C-can't we just talk this through like civilized human beings?" Ryou suggested weakly. He might have preferred talk, but Mariku preferred action.

"Well, since there's only one civilized human being in this room, I really don't think that's going to happen."

Wasn't this an interesting situation... Ryou didn't know what to do with his inner conflict. He wanted to punch the other for invading his personal space and push him off, but also pull him even closer, press his body against his, kiss him and ran his hands through his hair... If it would have been humanly possible to blush more, Ryou would have turned even redder because of his thoughts.

"Ryou? Your head looks ready to blow up." Informed Mariku kindly, Ryou blinked and opened his mouth to say something but them closed it, not having a comment for that. "Are you ok?" Mariku placed his hand on his forehead, giving Ryou some space, which he was thankful of.

"It's nothing, I'm... I'm fine." Ryou smiled a bit. Mariku sat up and Ryou followed his example, or more like his body didn't want to lose the close contact so it followed Mariku's body up.

"Really, I'm ok." Ryou reassured. At least he thought that he was ok... He might be developing some kind of double personality though...

Mariku frowned at him. "If you say so..." His hand, which was still on Ryou's forehead, traveled down his face slowly.

"M-Mariku, I don't think... You shouldn't... ah..."

The other tilted his chin up. "Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want, but Ryou? Do _you_ know what you want?"

"I..." The truth was that he didn't. Ryou knew what his _body_ wanted, but not what _he_ wanted. "I don't know..." He admitted quietly.

"Figure it out." Mariku got off of him and left the room, and Ryou.

Ryou looked down on his hands, sad frown on his face. Now what? He only wished he could figure things out... It would help if he had someone to talk to, other than Mariku. Speaking with someone might help him sort things out. There was Ishizu, she would probably be willing to listen and maybe give some advise.

But wait... Why did Mariku care? Why was it suddenly so important to him what Ryou wanted? It wasn't like he had cared much before... Ryou decided to bring that up with him some time, after he got his part sorted out.

"Ryou? Are you alright?" Ishizu, the very person Ryou wanted to see, asked from the doorway. Ryou looked up at her and smiled a little.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Ishizu came to sit next to him. "My brother isn't forcing himself on you, is he?" She asked worriedly.

"No, nothing like that! He hasn't actually done anything..." Ryou hurried to tell, not to give the wrong impression. Mariku had said he wouldn't do anything he didn't want, right?

"Good, it's just... with him you never know." She smiled faintly. "So what's bothering you? You seem, I don't know... So thoughtful."

"Yes, well..." Ryou fiddled with the covers a bit. "I was hoping you could help me with something, actually..."

"Of course, ask me anything."

"The thing is... There's this person I... I can't really explain..."

"Do you like this person?" Ishizu helped him to continue.

"Yes, I... He's important to me." That was the first time he actually admitted it aloud, it made a pink tint rise on his cheeks but it rang so true.

"He? I see..." Ryou glanced at her and saw that she was looking at him knowingly. Not like 'I knew you were that way all along!' but like she had a pretty good idea who he was talking about. "So what what seems to be the problem?"

"I don't know... I mean I'm not sure if I... like him that way..." Ryou looked embarrassed. "I think I'm attracted to him but... I'm kind of scared to actually _do_ anything, or let him to..."

Ishizu stayed silent for a while before saying anything. "Would you like him to?"

"Eh?" Ryou looked at her wide eyed.

"You said that you were scared to do anything or let him to, but do you want to?" Ishizu made her question clearer. Ryou's eyes widened if possible and he blushed again.

"W-well I..." He stammered. "...yes." Ryou quickly clapped his hands over his mouth, as if that had been a slip and he hadn't meant to say that, aloud at least. If he had turned away any faster, his neck would have snapped. "I-I meant that... Uh..."

"Hey, it's alright." Ishizu hurried to say, raising her hands up. "There's really nothing to be embarrassed about. A boy at your age... It's normal." She tried to reassure him but Ryou buried his head under a pillow.

"I'm such an idiot! I never meant to-! It just kind of happened! Why him?" He exclaimed from under the pillow, voice muffled by it.

"Ryou, really, it's ok." Ishizu said calmly, placing her hand on his back. "There's nothing wrong with that." She started to draw slow circles on his back to calm him down. "You can't decide things like that."

"I know..." Said the muffled voice. Ryou sighed. Had he over-reacted again? He lifted the pillow from his head to look at Ishizu who smiled gently at him. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright Ryou." She patted his back a bit. "Will you be ok now?" Ryou nodded. Ishizu took her leave, having things to do, leaving Ryou with his own thoughts.

xxxxx

Wonderful... It seemed like Mariku was ignoring him now. He didn't speak to him, he seemed barely even acknowledge him! Some time back Ryou would have though that this was a blessing but now he was just plain pissed. What had he done? He had thought about things like Mariku had told him to do, he even somewhat knew what he wanted. He just wanted to proceed with caution, that was if anything would ever happen, what with the whole ignoring.

Mariku had even gone so far as to sleep on the couch, and as reluctant he had been to admit it, the bed was far too big for him alone. Ryou had let it go on for few days now, but that was enough, he was going to find out what was going on and he was going to do that now.

He went to the living room where Mariku was located and sat next to him, staring at him for a while, just to see if he reacted in any way, before speaking up.

"What's going on?" He asked, sounding a bit pissed. The other didn't even bother to look at him as he answered, voice deadpan.

"Nothing."

"It's not 'nothing'! You've been ignoring me and I want to know why!" Ryou yelled, not getting much of a reaction though. Mariku just changed the channel and watched the TV, looking bored. Ryou did the only thing that he could think of to get his attention, besides kicking his sorry ass for being such an idiot, and sat on his lap, one leg on each side. That did get his attention as he snapped his eyes on Ryou, slightly lifting his eyebrow.

"Now that I got your attention, _finally_, you can tell me why you have been ignoring me." He said firmly, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Because you look so cute when you're pissed." Mariku said casually, smirking when Ryou glared at him.

"Haa haa, very funny. What's the real reason?"

"Why are you so angry anyway? Missed me?" Mariku waved the question off and changed the subject.

"No! You just started to ignore me without any reason, I have a reason to be angry."

"Actually, I had a reason, I just wanted to give you some space but then you didn't seem to want my attention too much so I continued to ignore you."

If that was meant to lessen Ryou's anger it didn't work at all. "What did you want me to do? Beg your attention? I tried to get it you know!"

"That's not the only thing I want you to beg from me."

Ryou blushed and hit him up side the head, not really hurting him though and only making him chuckle.

"Aren't you violent today..."

"Well you're being an ass, as usual..." The last part was mumbled but could still be heard. "You deserved it."

"Aw, you're so mean to me." Mariku said, faking hurt.

"You're far meaner to me. Somehow I just always end up forgiving you." Ryou found that he wasn't really angry anymore, the other just seemed to poses the ability to piss him off and then calm him down again.

"That's only because I'm so irresistable." Mariku said smugly. "Now we can kiss to make up." He grinned and pulled Ryou closer by the hips, Ryou placed his hands on his shoulders to keep his balance but also to leave some space between them.

"Um, well... I don't know about that..."

"It's going to be perfectly innocent, don't worry."

Ryou wasn't very reassured, knowing full well that nothing was ever innocent with Mariku, but his body seemed to except that and didn't put on much of a fight when the other's lips touched his. At first he just froze, not knowing what to do and simply let Mariku's lips move on his but then he slowly snaked his arm around the other's neck, starting to respond. When Mariku licked his lip, he opened his mouth for him, beginning to enjoy this and the warmth that radiated from the other.

Mariku ran his tongue briefly across Ryou's teeth before tasting him deeper, touching his tongue and coaxing it to come and play. Ryou eventually moved his tongue hesitantly with Mariku's, caressing it carefully and shyly. Mariku smirked, almost smiled, into the kiss, finally getting the response he was after when Ryou moaned softly, intertwining his fingers with Mariku's hair.

They parted for air eventually and Mariku began to trail nips and licks down Ryou's neck. Ryou gasped for air and because his neck had always been sensitive.

"You said it was going to be perfectly innocent." He said a bit out of breath.

"I lied."

Ryou intended to scold at him but ended up only tilting his head to a side to give Mariku a better access.

"And you're always... mmmh... telling me not to lieh."

Mariku nippled at his Adam's apple. "Well... You can never think of a good lie anyways." He dipped his hand inside Ryou's shirt while licking his way up to his yaw and proceeding along his yaw line to his ear.

"You're a jerk Mariku, you know that?... Aah! Mmm..." The other had just found the sensitive spot just behind his ear and nippled it with a bit more force, getting reworded with a loud moan from Ryou.

"Mm, I know..." Mariku mumbled against the sensitive skin. "But you love me anyway."

Ryou blushed and yanked his hair a bit for making such a comment.

Something falling down and breaking was heard and Mariku reluctantly moved his head to see his sister staring at them, mouth open, a broken glass in her feet. Ryou too noticed her now and blushed furiously.

"Hello, _sister_, excellent timing I must say." Mariku said smoothly. "Couldn't come any sooner to stop my fun?" Some sarcasm wasn't really hard to notice.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know you were... um... Maybe I should just leave now..." She backed off slowly.

"You do that."

Ishizu turned quickly around and bolted out of the room, forgetting her broken glass on the floor.

"That was kind of rude, this is her home you know." Ryou scolded at Mariku. He tried to get up, maybe to offer Ishizu some kind of explanation or to at least clean the glass from the floor but Mariku wasn't quite ready to let him go.

"Aw, don't go sweets." His other hand still inside Ryou's shirt and the one on his hip were holding him down.

"I have to, please let go." Well, that was exactly what he didn't do.

Ryou thought fast and leaned to kiss Mariku, nippling his lower lip and distracting him to loosen his grip enough for Ryou to slip away from his lap. Keeping the other distracted for a while longer when he stood up slowly and removed the hands off of him, before standing fully up, flashing the surprised Mariku a grin and exiting the living room to find something to clean the glass with. Mariku blinked after him and Ryou was still grinning as he walked calmly out of the room.

As Ryou was cleaning the mess from the floor, he could hear the shower running and couldn't see Mariku anywhere. Ishizu on the other hand was in her room, busying herself with work. Ryou went to pay her a visit because he felt that he owned some kind of explanation as why he had been making out with her brother in the living room. He knocked before peeking in carefully.

"I cleaned off the glass." He informed and could see Ishizu nod though her back was towards him as she was typing on her computer. "About the-."

"No need to explain. I was just a bit surprised, that's all. It's none of my busyness what you two do anyway. But please-" She turned around in her chair to face Ryou. "-next time when you get intimate, do it in your room."

"Um ok." Ryou said, with a slight awkward smile. "I'll leave you to your work now." With that he left the woman to her own peace.

xxxxxx

Ryou was relieved when Mariku joined him in the bed next evening. He was terribly cuddly though and Ryou had the feeling that he wanted to do something else too but restrained himself, perhaps for Ryou's sake. Ryou was grateful for that and didn't mind the cuddling.

* * *

**A/N: **THERE! Phew... I sure hope that didn't suck terribly... I'm don't write all that much kissing scenes. Please tell me what you think. Did it suck? Was it even relatively good? I just want to know. So... 

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14 Something you need to know

**A/N: **Well... I'm desperately trying to guide this story towards the end, now it seems to be many chapters away but I'm determined to get there eventually. I don't know why I brought this up but it's been on my mind lately. I have a goal (happy yet non-fairy tale like ending) but I just have some trouble getting there, mainly because I don't know how to do that... I'll figure it out though :) On with the story!

* * *

Ryou sighed. It wasn't an annoyed sigh, it was one of bliss. He had just been woken up by Mariku who drew slow patterns on his back. Ryou had his back turned to the other but as he felt a slight push on his shoulder, he flipped on his stomach. Neither said a word, no 'Good morning' or anything but the silence was much nicer anyway. 

Ryou had his eyes still closed though he was wide awake. A circle, an eight, some pattern he couldn't make out, a finger traced down his spine, then up again. Ryou moaned silently against the pillow and he felt Mariku remove his hair to the side and kiss the back of his neck. Ryou smiled and slowly turned around to face Mariku. He yawned a bit and noticed something flash through Mariku's eyes but it was gone as soon as it came so he wasn't really sure if it had been there in the first place.

"Good morning, Mariku." He could have sworn that the other actually smiled to him but it faded behind a smirk quickly.

"Morning sweets." He leaned down and placed a kiss on Ryou's neck, which tickled and made Ryou giggle and squirm. "God, you're the most sensitive person I know."

Ryou just smiled and got up. "Not only that, I'm also sweet, nice and innocent."

Mariku smirked. "I know. That's such a turn on, come here." He pulled Ryou back, making him 'eep', and kissed him, this time fully on the lips. Ryou didn't exactly have any complains, except that he had meant to go to have breakfast and not stay here and be molested by Mariku.

They pulled apart and Ryou tried to frown at the hand that had once again _somehow_ gotten in his shirt, but not succeeding to pull even a frown off, he just settled at staring at it before turning to Mariku, who just looked like the picture boy for innocence.

"What?" The blond asked, moving his fingers along Ryou's side.

"Just wondering how your hand always ends up in my shirt..."

Mariku raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Would you like it in your pants instead?" Ryou turned very red, that kind of color that left all tomatoes to shame.

"I-I didn't mean that..." He shuttered. "I just, uh...Never mind, I'm going to have breakfast." He meant to leave but was stopped when Mariku grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Why can't you stay?"

"Um... Because I'm hungry?" Ryou tried and Mariku sighed but let go in defeat.

"Fine, I can just stare at your ass when you walk away."

"Perv..." Ryou mumbled and left to kitchen, he found Ishizu there, drinking coffee and scanning through the newspaper. She lifted her eyes to look at him, smiling a bit before going back to her paper again. Ryou dug out some toast and put it in the toaster, pouring himself some coffee too. He sat next to Ishizu and glanced at the newspaper.

"Anything interesting?"

"Not really... Did you sleep well?" She asked, turning away from the paper.

"Yeah..." Ryou said almost dreamily. It had been nice, curling up in the arms of the other after sleeping alone for those few days.

"Of course he did." Came the smug voice of Mariku as he joined the other two.

"Look who decided to join us, mister I lost my shirt. Morning brother, I trust you too slept well?" Ishizu said, earning a glare from Mariku and causing Ryou to look at his direction. He indeed didn't have his shirt on, funny how he missed that back in their room...

"You shut up, _sister_ and give me some coffee."

"Help yourself, I have to stop by work."

"But it's Saturday." Ryou pointed out.

"I know... Bye, it shouldn't take long." Ishizu left, leaving the two to their breakfast. Ryou took the newspaper and started to flip it through. Mariku got his coffee and sat opposite to Ryou. The weather seemed to be getting colder in the next few days but that was about the most interesting fact he could find from the paper.

"What does it say?" Mariku asked, gesturing towards the newspaper. Ryou glanced at him but quickly turned his eyes away.

"The weather is changing... It's going to get colder and maybe snowing."

"I hate winter, it's too damn cold."

"That's true but the snow is beautiful." Ryou smiled softly at the thought of snow.

"What's so beautiful about some white and cold stuff?"

"Well... It's just the way it makes things look like... It's like the nature can rest and everything looks so peaceful and the way the snow glows in the sun, a bit like small diamonds... It doesn't look cold at all..."

Mariku shook his head at Ryou's dreamy expression. "You're a strange person, snow is not that great, it gets everywhere and makes things cold and slippery."

"But you're just looking at the negative side of things... I like snow." Ryou concluded and went back to his breakfast. He nippled happily at his toast and sipped the coffee.

Soon Ishizu came back, she look ready to kill someone and she actually reminded Ryou of Mariku in a strange way... She stomped into the kitchen, grabbed the doorknob of one of the cupboards and banged it closed a few times, while mumbling curses under her breath. Ryou and Mariku stared at her and then glanced at each other.

"Um, Ishizu? Are you alright?" Ryou asked carefully. She turned to look at him with a big, fake smile.

"Yes! Of course I am." She chirped cheerfully.

They somehow didn't find that very believable though...

"What's wrong?" Ryou took it up to himself to find out what bothered now, it didn't seem that everything was ok at all.

"Oh it's nothing." Ishizu waved her hand. "My boss just called me to work so he could make a move on me, isn't that funny? Stupid bastard..." The last part was mumbled but still audible.

"Why are you so pissed? You should have taken that as a chance to get a raise." Mariku said and sipped his coffee. Ishizu glared at him, she could sure glare if she needed to.

"I'm just not like that! He doesn't interest me the least that way, and besides, the guy is an ass."

Mariku just shrugged at that. "So? I'm an ass too but you still love me."

"We are related by blood so that's different. It's kind of like I'm obligated to love you." Ishizu said crossing her arms. They almost sound like siblings now... Ryou smiled to himself, feeling happy that they got along better these days.

"You truly wound me sister." Mariku said, holding his chest with fake hurt. Ishizu rolled her eyes and Ryou laughed a bit to their antics.

xxxxx

Later that evening they all settled to the living room to watch a movie that was on TV. Mariku who hadn't seen all that many movies didn't know what he got himself into when he promised that they could all watch it together. The movie was a bit chick-flick-ish romance story. Ishizu and Ryou thought it was touching and were sharing a box of kleenex, while Mariku was kind of bored.

"Oh my god, don't die..." Ishizu whispered as the things were starting to get dramatic and Ryou nodded.

"Yeah, she can't leave him..."

"Dear gods... I feel like I'm with a bunch of girls..." Mariku muttered and both of the "girls" glared at him.

"That's only because you lack emotions or are too _manly_ to show any." Ishizu stated. "Hand me the kleenex, Ryou." Ryou handed the box to her.

At the end of the movie "the girls" were crying and smiling happily because no one had died after all and all ended well, the two lovers got each other and all that.

"Ok, that's it! I want to see a horror movie and it'll better be really bloody one too!" Mariku had had enough of this.

"You're just bitching because you didn't happen to like the movie." Ishizu pointed out and it was true without a doubt but she got glared at anyway.

"I don't bitch, you two are the only ones here who actually can bitch." He got a now empty kleenex box thrown at him for that, it was Ryou and his aim was surprisingly good. "HEY!"

"Will you shut up if I go and rent us a horror?" Ishizu asked. The time wasn't that much so she still had the time to go.

"Yes."

So she actually went out while mumbling under her breath about bitching little brothers. She came back with a movie, which had the most bloody picture in the cover and the summary promised gore.

"I don't really like horrors so I think I'm going to bed already..." Ryou said and Ishizu was about to turn in too but they were stopped by Mariku.

"You are not going anywhere. You made me sit through that-" He pointed at the TV "-so you will watch this whether you liked it or not."

The two sighed in defeat and sat back down on the couch. The movie went on and certain people hoped they still had some kleenex so that they could use it to cover their eyes with and stuff it in their ears. Mariku didn't seem to mind, not the movie or the fact that Ryou was curled as close to him as he could get, hiding away from the evil movie. Ishizu hid behind a pillow but watched with strange fascination anyway.

Ryou had never been into horror, maybe some books but not movies, but he was glad that he had Mariku to bury his face into when it got too much for him, and the other didn't seem to mind at all. Actually he seemed to enjoy the huddled up Ryou in his side, more than the actual movie.

Finally it ended and Ryou uncurled himself much to Mariku's disappointment, he stopped his way to their room though when he saw that it was very dark in there, seeing that it was late already. Ishizu had left to bed once the end credits had started rolling.

"What's wrong?" Asked Mariku when he saw Ryou's hesitation, finished turning the TV off and went to see what was the matter.

"It's kind of dark in there..." Ryou said softly, making Mariku chuckle. He wrapped his arms around the other boy and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the _evil_ darkness."

They walked into the room like that and Ryou was quick to turn on the night lamp. He sighed in relief when the darkness was chased away. He yawned a bit and let himself fall onto the bed with Mariku, who wrapped the covers over them.

"Good night." Ryou sighed contently when the other kissed his neck for good night.

"'Night sweets."

Ryou reached out to turn off the light, he hesitated a bit before pressing the switch but then he remembered that he was fully safe and pressed the light out. He wiggled a bit to get to a better position, causing Mariku to grunt, and tried to get some sleep.

Then he heard a sound and his eyes snapped open again and he looked around, not really seeing anyone in the darkness.

"That's just Ishizu..." Mariku mumbled tiredly against his shoulder. "She has a nasty habit to make phone calls during the night."

"Oh... Do you know who she's calling to?"

"No... Let's just get some sleep and worry about it later, ok?"

Ryou nodded, being quite sure that Mariku could feel it when they were so close. He closed his eyes again but he couldn't help but wonder who was the mystery person Ishizu was calling to, in this hour no less. The hour indicated that it was possibly a boyfriend but Ryou decided not to venture too deep in it. If she felt like telling them, she would. He just hoped that Mariku wouldn't get tired of the late night calls and interrogate her about it, that would just worsen their already a bit fragile relationship. Not now when things were starting to look up for them.

Eventually Ryou fell asleep as he listened to Mariku's steady breathing. It was just so calming to feel and hear the other breath that he could no longer keep his thoughts gathered so he was unable to ponder things anymore. So he just gave up and let sleep consume him.

xxxxx

The next morning went like every other one. Ryou wanted to ask about the phone call from Ishizu but thought better of it and decided not to. Mariku seemed to be kind of grumpy that morning for some reason, he didn't say a word, not even to Ryou though normally he at least said 'Good morning'. Ishizu looked at him worriedly but didn't say anything about it. Well, not to him but she did talk to Ryou about it when Mariku wasn't around. The other male had went to his and Ryou's shared room.

"Ryou? Do you know what's wrong with Mariku?" She asked carefully and Ryou frowned a bit, having been wondering that himself.

"No... He hasn't said anything to me whole morning..." He said quietly, wondering if it was something he did or said... "Maybe he's just having a bad day." Ryou smiled hopefully. "We should just let him be."

Ishizu nodded. "You're probably right..."

They spoke nothing of it the following few hours but when Mariku didn't come out of the room, Ryou started to get worried, even though he had said that Mariku just had a bad day, everyone has those, he couldn't help but worry that something was wrong. So when he hadn't seen the other since that morning and it was nearly lunch time already, he decided to go and see what was wrong. Ryou just hoped it wasn't anything serious as he peeked into the room carefully.

Mariku was lying on the bed and appeared to be sleeping, Ryou sighed in relief, he had just been tired and slept through the morning. He was about to go when Mariku opened his purple eyes to look at him. Ryou stopped and after a moment of hesitation sat on the edge of the bed, smiling a bit awkwardly at the other.

"Hi..."

"...hi."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Ryou asked and Mariku turned his eyes away.

"Thinking."

"About what?" Ryou edged a bit closer.

"Nothing..."

Ryou sighed. Why did he have to go all difficult now? "So you have been thinking about nothing here all day?" No answer. "Somehow I find that hard to believe."

Mariku turned his eyes at him again and grabbed his arm. "Come closer." He told and pulled Ryou lying next to him. Then he turned so that he was lying on top of the other, careful not to crush or suffocate the smaller male. He wrapped his arms possessively around him and mumbled against his shoulder. "I think I need to tell you something..."

"Ok..." Ryou too hugged the other, feeling that he needed the close physical contact.

"But I should warn you that it's not going to be pretty... You might want to hate me."

"I could never do that..." Ryou assured and held on a bit tighter to further reassure the other.

Mariku 'hmph'ed. "Don't make promises you can't keep. I just... though you should know... my past..."

* * *

**A/N: **OK... That chap. was just because I though some emotional development would be necessary seeing all the stuff I got planned. Part of the next chapter is emotional development too but then we'll get on with the plot, which I just spent the night going through in my head, it didn't leave me alone. Damn plot... It'll take from three to four chapters to finish this story, plus I'm planning to write some kind of epilogue. As always, I'd like to read your thoughts about the chap. falls asleep on the keyboard 

**Review please!!!**


	16. Chapter 15 After hitting the bottom

**A/N:** I word of warning; if I start to spout depressed crap in my a/ns, profile or anywhere, just ignore it. I could be feeling better and I could be actually getting more sleep (oh wonderful, depressed and sleep deprived...) it's just that time of the year when it's so god damn dark all the time, and light out only when I'm in school... (I go to school, it's dark, I come home from school, it's dark again) But maybe you should just read on.

* * *

Ryou felt a bit surprised but strangely happy at the same time. He was so happy that Mariku was willing to open up to him, but surprised that he was actually willing to do that. 

"Since you're so bent on getting me and Ishizu to... communicate, it will probably make you happy to know that we were once close..." Came Mariku's quiet voice from near Ryou's shoulder. The position made it possible for him to direct his words to him without having to look him in the eye. "...more like friends than siblings really, but that was before the shit with father."

Ryou had heard him talking about his father only once before and it had been with hate that time too.

"What happened?" Ryou asked carefully, closing his eyes to concentrate in listening.

"I don't know why or how it all started but he started to abuse me... Ishizu knew nothing of it, I never told her because I foolishly thought that if I would just take it all silently, it would eventually stop and the problem would just go away." Mariku chuckled morbidly. "How stupid of me..."

Ryou listened silently, not daring to speak if Mariku would change his mind and not tell him anything. He really wanted to know, wanted to understand.

"So eventually the guy was driven over the edge and went and killed himself by setting himself on fire... Talk about idiocy, there would have been more painless ways to die..." Mariku paused for a second. "I saw the whole thing... I can still sometimes see his burning face, blaming me for his death..."

Ryou tightened his hold, gripping Mariku's shirt.

"I guess that's when I lost it too... They took me to see a shrink, I snapped again and tried to attack the guy so the men in white locked me up. Ishizu was miserable after having lost two family members at the same time but I didn't really care, I was more messed up then than I'm now if possible."

There was a moment of silence before Mariku continued.

"The loony bin is not a fun place for a kid, all kinds of psychos everywhere... though I was in a different ward back then and probably one of the worsts in there. I used to attack nurses and therapists with weapon like objects."

"Like... like pens?" Ryou asked, remembering the time the nurse had took his pen when he went to see Mariku the first time. He never got back that pen...

"Yeah..." Mariku laughed a bit. "I never lifted my hand against Ishizu though... She came to see me every day for years, we even had my birthday in there, though the cake could never have candles on it."

"That's understandable..." Ryou said.

"That was until I... went crazy on my psychiatrist..."

"Hiriwa? My teacher's colleague?" The smaller one asked, having heard about Hiriwa dying in a "working accident".

"That's the guy. It was music therapy, I wasn't very happy about that, Ishizu was with me and my old psychiatrist had just retired. The song they played... lyrics had something in them, I can't remember what..." Mariku paused. "Hiriwa... I killed him Ryou..."

Ryou really had nothing to say to that, he just gripped a bit tighter and buried his face in the other's shoulder.

"I couldn't care less if he died, not at the time. If I had to suffer then it was ok if everyone else did too... Ishizu was at his funeral, she stopped visiting me after that."

There was a small pause again and Ryou hoped he could have seen the other's expression.

"God I hated her so much! I just wanted to stab her or strangle her or something. She had abandoned me! I didn't know why! She never told me. I was so alone, my head is not a fun place to be alone in." Mariku let out one of his insane laughters and Ryou shivered but refused to let go. "So as I was in my own personal fun land, they decided that once I turned eighteen they would move me to the criminally insane ward, since I had killed a guy, that was where I belonged."

For a second they saw each other from the corners of their eyes but then both turned away, not ready to face the other just yet.

"The nurses were way more careful there because the patients were more psychotic and dangerous. Most of the other patients stayed out of my way, especially after I bit that one guy. His blood tasted like shit." Apparently Mariku noticed that he was threatening to start to ramble so he paused again.

"I went by the name of Mariku since the... incident with father, I didn't want to be called Malik because it had a connection to my father and my past self, who I deemed as something pathetic and something to get rid of. Anyway, then you came along..."

Ryou perked up, not that he wasn't paying attention before but he actually wanted to know what had Mariku thought of him at first. "So what did you... What did you think of me back then?" Ryou asked carefully, speaking up after he had been silent for so long.

"Do you want the honest truth or shall I edit it up a bit?" Mariku asked and Ryou had to think it through before answering.

"The honest truth." He stated after a while.

"I needed the entertainment so I though it would be fun to play with you a bit, in more than one sense."

Ryou blushed. "Um, ok..."

"Though when you fought back, it didn't make me think anything less of you. Besides, you actually treated me almost as if I was human."

Ryou's grip loosened just a bit, now that things were looking more positive and he closed his eyes again.

"But you also brought Ishizu along again... I remember when I saw her again after all that time, all the hate and loneliness came floating back and I just..." Mariku stopped and wrapped his arms tighter around Ryou, as if being afraid that the other would flee from him. "...wanted her dead. It would have been... I mean it felt right if she would have just died, like caught on fire or something, anything, though the fire would have been kind of fitting... Just as long as the bitch would end up dead!"

Ryou got startled by the sudden raising of voice, Mariku must have felt him jump a bit because he tightened his grip and buried his face further in the junction of his neck and shoulder. The grip was almost painfully tight now and Ryou found it a bit hard to breath.

"Mariku... I can't breath..." He choked out, the corners of his vision already starting to blur. The other was quick to loosen his grip, just enough for Ryou to breath properly again.

"Sorry..."

"That's-" Ryou took a deep breath. "-ok."

Now that his oxygen was not a problem any more, he really had time to go through what he had just learned. It didn't seem the the other was going to continue any time soon but that was all he needed to know. It was like from terrible childhood into terrible adulthood... Ryou understood the other a lot better now, but even after all he was told, he failed to be the slightest bit afraid. It didn't matter what Mariku had done in the past, sure it affected on how things were now but not to how Ryou saw him. He just felt so sorry for him, for all the pain, mental and physical, he had been through.

Ryou felt his eyes tear up and soon the warm liquid was falling down his face. His shoulders began to shake from the sobs and he cried openly on Mariku's shirt.

"Ryou? What-? Why are you crying?" Mariku asked, getting up enough to finally face Ryou.

"Because of you, you idiot! I mean..." He couldn't control it so he just yelled and sobbed. "For all you've been through and... and... Mariku you moron! Why did you keep things like that from me, huh?! Did you honestly think that I... I would just leave you or something?! I would never...!" His voice was drowned by all his sobbing and he stopped to wipe his tears on his sleeve. "I could never..." Ryou just couldn't finish his sentence and Mariku looked at lost of what to do. After a while of just being frozen in place by confusion, he began to wipe out Ryou's tears from his wet face.

"I didn't think you would cry for me..." Mariku said quietly, using his thumb to wipe away the last of the ceasing tears from the corners of Ryou's eyes.

"Well you thought wrong." Ryou almost sounded angry. "You don't- I mean that I-I..." He looked Mariku in the eye with his eyes shining from recently shed tears and leaned carefully closer. When their faces were millimeters apart, he stopped for a second and closing his eyes, leaned the rest of the way in. This was the first kiss initiated by Ryou and it was only a small and innocent peck more than an actual kiss but it held much more feeling than any of those kisses where one tried to tickle the other's ass through one's mouth ever could.

Soon they pulled apart and Mariku blinked in surprise as Ryou pulled him in a tight hug.

xxxxx

Eventually they had to leave the room to go to have something to eat. Both had skipped lunch and now they were hungry. The situation was surprisingly relaxed, like what just happened had somehow cleaned the air.

Ishizu was doing something or other around the apartment, popping into the kitchen once or twice, sending curios glances towards the two now that they had finally emerged from their room. She didn't say anything though she looked like she wanted to.

Later that day Ishizu came to talk to Ryou again, apparently after trying to speak with her brother without much success.

"So... What happened? I thought I heard yelling..."

"We... talked... nothing bad went on, don't worry." Ryou smiled a bit to reassure her.

"What did you talk about then? If it's not too personal."

Ryou bit his lip. "He told me... about what happened to your father and with you two, about Hiriwa too..."

Ishizu looked surprised. "He did? Wow that's..." She seemed to be at lost of words. "I think you have good influence on him, Ryou, I really do." She smiled at him.

"Well, I guess... I mean you must have some influence on him too." It felt awkward to take honor of something like that, especially when it had been completely spontaneous. Ishizu just shook her head.

"No, if I had it's been bad influence. It's you he's keen on, I'm the "evil bitch"." She laughed a bit though it didn't seem real. Ryou felt bad for her, sure Mariku had hated her in the past but that was the past, right?

"I'm sure that's not how he sees you anymore."

"I doubt it..." She sighed. "I've failed as an older sister... There's no use to deny it." She held her hand up to stop Ryou from saying anything, he looked like he was about to.

"Even if you have... that doesn't mean you've completely failed, I mean things are going to get better. After hitting the bottom, there's no way but up, right?" Ryou smiled in an attempt to cheer her up. It didn't seem to work too well though. Either they hadn't hit the bottom yet or were just making the hole a bit deeper.

"I just feel that our family is so messed up, you would think that after the father killing himself and the little brother going insane, things couldn't get any worse." She paused and Ryou wondered what she was talking about. "I've been suffering from random moments of depression for years now. My psychiatrist says it's because of tragic childhood..."

Ryou was a bit surprised that a strong person like Ishizu would have to see a psychiatrist. "People can't expect you to go through all that and not need anyone... I mean, there's nothing to be ashamed of and um... yeah..." He was beginning to ramble. It was a bit weird that both of the siblings were feeling like telling him all kinds of things now. "So is... this person who's helping you... nice?" Ryou asked to keep the conversation going.

Ishizu nodded. "We've been friends since... Mariku killed his colleague and best friend..."

Ryou blinked. "You mean...?"

"Yes, your teacher has been great help. We've been having sessions over the phone."

"I heard you one night, I think you've been keeping Mariku up though." Ryou told.

"Sorry about that, I just never have the time during the day." Ishizu said.

"That's ok."

The talked a bit after that, but about lighter subjects, not wishing to bring the mood down more than necessary. It wasn't like someone had died or anything, the weather was nice too; the sun was shining from the blue sky though it was a bit cold. Ryou hoped that he could have gone out for a walk but dared not to, and besides he would have wanted to take Mariku with him but that wasn't really possible.

xxxxx

Ryou sighed. The need to just get out had increased during time and now that he was in the living room with the other two, glancing out of the window, he would have given almost anything for just a five minute walk outside.

"You're sighing a lot, what's up?" Mariku asked, eyes narrowing a bit. He could be very perspective when he wanted to.

"I just wish I could get out for a bit..." He sighed again and leaned his head on his knees.

"I have a balcony in my room, you can use that." Ishizu told, not even looking up from her magazine.

"I didn't know you had a balcony!" Ryou said excitedly, jumping up from the couch. "You're coming with me." He grabbed Mariku's hand and dragged him into Ishizu's room.

There indeed was a small balcony, just big enough for two people to fit in. Ryou opened the balcony door and stepped in to the chilly air. It felt so good to be outside again and he smiled broadly at the world. It was getting a bit late so the sun was starting to set, it was his favorite time of the day and he leaned on the railing, looking around. This was the next best thing if he couldn't go for a walk.

"Isn't this great?" Ryou turned to look at Mariku, smiling, and noticed that he didn't look all that excited, though he almost never did, except that time when he had stabbed that one guy...

"What's so great about this? It's not like you haven't been outside before."

"But it's been so long since! You honestly can't enjoy small things like this, can you?"

"No."

Ryou 'hmph'ed but decided not to let it bring him down. The slightly cold air made him shiver but he tried not to let it effect him. Ryou felt the other hug him from behind, one arm wrapped around his shoulders and the other around his waist, and lean his head on his.

"We should go in if you're cold." Mariku mumbled.

"In a bit..." Ryou whispered, not feeling so cold anymore.

Eventually the sun set fully and they went in. The three of them ate dinner before turning in, all the emotional stuff had took it's toll and they were pretty tired already.

xxxxx

Ryou woke up when he heard sound from somewhere from the apartment. It sounded like Ishizu was yelling at someone and a strange male voice yelled back, make that several male voices.

"Wha-?" He started but Mariku clapped his hand over his mouth and shushed him. They listened in silence as the yelling went on , not really being able to make out what was being said because all the voices got mixed together. Then as the footsteps were starting to get closer, Mariku sat up slowly but held Ryou down by the shoulder.

Suddenly the door burst open and several men barged in. For Ryou everything after that happened in a strange blur. The men charged and grabbed Mariku, dragging him out of the bed. He fought back but then he became strangely limb, just going lax all of a sudden. Ryou heard himself yell something, maybe it was the other's name, maybe it was something else, he didn't know nor did he care. Finally getting off the bed when the men began to drag Mariku away, messing in the sheets and going after them. He made it to the hall but then someone took a hold of him, saying something he couldn't make out and held him still. Mariku was taken out of his sight into the hallway.

"No!" Ryou yelled and made a final effort to get out of the person's grasp before falling on his knees on the floor. The person said something to someone behind him, maybe it was Ishizu, he didn't know, and he could feel a hand on his shoulder as he curled up in a ball onto the floor. The men had taken Mariku away, to where he didn't know.

"No..." Ryou felt terrible numbness in his heart and it had almost paralyzing effect. He curled up tighter as the person holding him still let go, leaving only the comforting hand on his shoulder, and felt tears fall down his face once again, and again they were for Mariku. He wept in a ball on the floor, his world had just came down on him and he felt so lost of what to do and scared for the other.

"No, no no..."

"Ryou please... calm down..." This time he could distantly recognize Ishizu's voice speaking to him calmingly. She turned to say something to the man who was still an the apartment, sounding angry.

After a moment Ryou could sense someone kneeling next to him but couldn't see the person through his teary eyes. That person carefully lifted him up from the floor and stopped him from falling back down.

"You'd better be careful with him." Ishizu told to the man holding Ryou up.

"I will. Come on kid, we need to get you at the station." The man said and began to half lead, half drag Ryou out of the door, Ishizu in tow.

* * *

**A/N:** -ducks and covers just in case- Who didn't see that coming? It had to happen eventually... I just hope it wasn't too like "BANG!" and in your face, it felt a bit like that while writing it. More will be explained in the next chapter. Poor Ryou though... I put him through a lot. So how was it? 

**Review please!!**


	17. Chapter 16 there's no way but up

**A/N: **Okay! This chapter is going to be shared Ryou and Mariku centric because I want both views on things and don't want to put them in different chapters. It will start with Ryou and you'll notice when it changes. On with the chapter!

* * *

Ryou and Ishizu had just gotten back from the police station. They had of course informed Ryou's father who had bailed him out and told that he'd come to Japan as soon as he could. The police had asked some questions from both of them and so had the mental hospital personnel that had been there. 

Ryou had wanted to see Mariku but they had told him that he couldn't because he was still unconscious and they needed to keep him under close observation the next few days or so.

Now they had just arrived to Ishizu's place and it was late afternoon. Ryou had just gone from feeling desperate and miserable to feeling numb and terribly tired of everything. Ishizu was trying to comfort him without much success, nothing seemed to work so she just decided it would be better to leave him be for now.

"I missed my shower this morning." Ryou stated dully and headed to the bathroom. Ishizu let him go but wondered if she should keep an eye on him so he didn't do anything stupid, like drown himself.

He just stood there, under the running water, eyes closed and trying not to think. It wasn't all that easy though but the tears were much more harder to tell different from the running water. He really had thought that he had cried his share when his mother and sister died but apparently that wasn't the case after all.

After a while Ryou just slid down on the floor, not finding it in him to stand anymore. The water pelted down on him and the floor was cold but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything anymore. Mariku had been taken back to the loony bin, just when things were starting to look up too. He could maybe still see him, if he went to the mental hospital but that wouldn't be the same at all. Things would go backwards and all would be ruined. Everything, all the positive changes in Mariku would just go down the drain, so would his newly established relationship with his sister.

"Everything..." Ryou didn't even realize he had said that out loud. Didn't those people even stop to think what their actions could do? Apparently not, they had just ruined three people's life. He felt a wave of hate for them coarse through him, but then he realized that they were only doing their job, doing what they saw best, not knowing anything that had been going on behind the closed doors. He just needed to direct his anger somewhere. The numbness gave away to emotions and he hugged his legs tightly and buried his head on his knees.

Suddenly the shower was turned off and a warm towel was wrapped around him and he was gently helped to his feet.

"It's time for you to come out, you'll get sick." Ishizu said quietly, helping Ryou out of the shower. She hugged him for a good while before letting go and handing him his clothing. "I brought you fresh clothes." She said, smiling gently then leaving Ryou to dry himself and dress.

"Thank you..." Ryou whispered at the door Ishizu had just walked out of. Somehow they had become pretty close too, in an older sister, little brother kind of way.

He got out of the bathroom and headed for his room that he had previously shared with Mariku. Ryou let himself fall onto the bed. He felt so tired but couldn't go to sleep, the bed felt so big, cold and lonely. It was only afternoon but he thought that maybe he could sleep his pain off, it was no use though if he couldn't fall asleep.

Ryou wrapped the covers in a long roll, hugging it with both his arms and legs, picturing it to be the very person he already missed so dearly. It didn't help much and only caused him to cry a bit in the covers and get cold when he didn't have any of them on him. _His still wet hair made a wet stain in the mattress that spread all over the bed, making him even colder than he was before. He buried his face into the covers and felt as if they were choking him and wrapping all around his body until his lungs ached._

Then Ryou woke up and realized that it had been a dream and that he was still hugging the covers made imitation of Mariku. He wondered if he was finally losing it though that would be good in a way, he would be sent to the same place Mariku was in.

Ishizu entered the room silently and placed something on the bed. "I forgot to mention, they gave me his old clothes since he'll be wearing the ones they give him in the mental hospital."

Ryou turned to her and took the shirt, putting it on to get some comfort and curled back up. Ishizu sighed tiredly.

"Do you want anything to eat? You haven't eaten all day..."

"No..."

"Ok, just don't starve yourself." With that Ishizu left again, giving Ryou his space.

Now he couldn't sleep anymore and had no idea what time it was, not that it really mattered anyway. The shirt smelled nice and he pulled it over his head, covering it with the shirt. It was nice and dark in there and he never wanted to come out again.

"I miss you already..." Ryou whispered to himself. The scent reminded him of Mariku. It was a painful reminder but also made the covers made imitation feel more real. He hugged it a bit tighter and buried his face into it.

xxxxx

The alarm clock on the nightstand showed past midnight. Ryou was really tired, it was more mental tiredness than physical but sleep would have been nice. It would help on the tiredness and it would also prevent him form thinking so much, thinking was bad, he didn't want to think at all. Mariku had said that he thought too much... Well, that was true but he couldn't help it, couldn't help thinking how the other was doing and when would they see each other again. Wondering if the other was thinking of him... Though it wouldn't be a surprise if he was too busy being pissed off at everyone and confirming that he was crazy to spare Ryou a thought.

It was amazing how a single thought can make one feel worse and strangely better at the same time.

During the night Ryou had thought about things and gone through everything that had happened in the past couple of months. From the time he first saw Mariku's file, to their first meeting, how Ishizu came along. Then there was the time he was trapped in his own apartment, then the stabbing of the guys from the mental hospital, moving to Ishizu's... Then there was all the things that made them closer, mentally and physically. The foot rub, him comforting Mariku when he was having a nightmare, first real kiss, the time when the other shared his troubled past and of course there was the almost constant use of his nickname. At first it had felt embarrassing, when he had got it soon after they met, but now Ryou was happy to have it, it somehow made him Mariku's. Ryou liked to be his and wanted to be too.

"Oh god..." He whispered to the night. "I love him..."

How could have he not seen it before? Or at least he hadn't consciously recognized the way he felt. Now it seemed so obvious that he actually felt rather stupid for not realizing it before.

With the realization, came the need to let the person, who he felt so strongly about, know. Of course he couldn't be sure what the other's reaction would be though Ryou was sure Mariku felt _something_. It would be wonderful if his feelings were returned but it didn't matter as long as he wouldn't be pushed away, so that he could keep loving him.

xxxxx

"Ryou, I got your breakfast." Ishizu's voice woke him up the next morning. Ryou opened his eyes, surprised that he had slept at all. Ishizu had a trait with her, with tea and toast. "You should eat something." She said and smiled a bit.

"Thanks..." He took a bite of the toast and sipped the tea. Ryou felt terribly hungry after not eating yesterday.

"There's something you should know." Ishizu suddenly blurted out, Ryou stopped eating and looked at her, waiting her to continue.

"You know that your teacher, Akishima, is my psychologist, right?" Ryou nodded. "I told him about Mariku." Ryou's eyes widened a bit. "It was supposed to be confidential! I just needed to get all that stuff off my chest..."

"So you think that he..?" Ryou asked carefully.

"Yes, but believe me when I say that he meant well. You have to understand that Mariku killed his best friend so he thinks that he knows better than anyone how dangerous my brother can be."

Ryou just looked down, not knowing how to react or what to say. He couldn't find it in him to be angry at Ishizu nor to his teacher, they had both done what they deemed best.

"I'm so sorry..." Ishizu whispered.

Ryou smiled at her a bit. "It's ok, I'm not angry at you or Mr. Akishima." Being with Mariku for so long had also bettered his ability of to forgive and forget, it seemed, that was certainly needed with him.

"Really? I mean it's ok if you are, that would be understandable."

"Really, I'm not." Ryou assured. "This tea is really good, Ishizu. Thank you."

She looked almost ready to cry. "You're welcome." She sniffed a bit and wiped the corner of her eye. "Now eat up, I'm sure Mariku wouldn't like you to starve." Ishizu stood up from the corner of the bed she had previously sat on and walked towards the door.

"Ryou? I'm calling in the mental hospital to ask if we can visit soon. I'm sure they can't keep us away for long now, I'll tell you if they give us a time and date." With that she left, leaving Ryou with his breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mariku was not a happy person. "The attack" had come out of nowhere and now he had been feeling dizzy and sick ever since he had woken up in the white room. What the hell did they think they were trying to tranquilize? A horse? His head hurt.

The whiteness was starting to get to his eyes after being in a non-white space for so long. It didn't help much either that he had been in almost coma when they brought him here so now he had no idea where exactly he was. Sure it had to be the same place he had escaped from but where there? Was this his old room? They all looked the same anyway...

Someone had brought him food when he was out, it looked terrible and not edible at all. It reminded him of puke and there was no way he would eat that, no one in their right minds wanted to eat puke. So what he wasn't really in his right mind, he still was not eating it.

And what about Ryou? Those guys better not have hurt him or there would be hell to pay. Though there probably was already but there would be even heller to pay then.

His mind had some serious trouble in keeping his thoughts focused on one thing for more than two seconds max so they just sailed form Ryou to food and then randomly to the security camera hanging from the ceiling. Hmm... That was interesting, he was pretty sure that there hadn't been one in his old room so he obviously wasn't there now. Then back to the white haired male. Was he ok? Why was the camera constantly pointing at him? A little privacy would sure be nice.

In a pretty random spout of rage Mariku threw his food trait towards the security camera, missing it slightly because of his dizzy state. The food spilled on the floor and the plate broke. Great... Now there was puke looking stuff on his floor... Good thing it didn't smell like puke.

"Stop spying on me dammit!" He yelled at the camera and tried to sit up. He managed that but his headache spiked up and he held his head.

"Oh, you're awake finally." A voice came from the speaker next to the camera. "Please calm yourself, this is for your own good."

"Fuck you..." Mariku mumbled, not feeling like yelling, it didn't do good things to his aching head.

"Excuse me? You should really eat your food instead of throwing it around." The god dammed annoying voice said.

"I told you to go fuck yourself! I'm not eating something that looks like vomit! Ow, my head..." Yelling was not good for him but at least it got the voice to shut up.

Now that he had already sitting up, he decided to try and stand. It caused a bit difficulty at first but he managed to get up and take a few steps. Then he stepped on his "food" with his bare foot and jumped back, cursing and wiping it on the corner of the bed sheet. The plate had been made of some kind of sorry excuse for plastic, it looked pretty sharp so he pocketed a piece, trying to avoid the camera all the while. Maybe it would come in handy.

The room didn't have a window, the door didn't even have one of those shutters on it. It was just plain and white, but it was that kind of annoying hospital white, not like Ryou's hair. It stung a bit that he didn't know when, if ever, would he see the other. It felt weird to actually care about someone else, to feel something besides hate towards another person, but it was there anyway.

Little by little his thoughts were starting to keep together and he no longer felt so bad, not physically at least. Mariku walked around a bit, careful not to step on the mess on the floor. It made his thoughts clearer but didn't chase away the feeling that he was missing something, that something important was lacking. So the place lacked color but that wasn't it, it was something far more meaningful.

After walking small circles in the room a while, he sat back down on the bed, just then the cleaner came to the room with some other person. The cleaner worked quickly, as if fearing that staying too long would get him infected with something. Mariku didn't feel like actually doing anything so he just sat there, they were getting the puke looking stuff off his floor after all. Just as quickly as they had came, they left, leaving him alone once again, not that he would have wanted them to stay.

Wetness formed in the corner of his eye and he tried to blink it away but that only managed to make it fall down his cheek. It stung and made him close the eye. Why was he-? Was he? No, that wasn't possible. Apparently he was subconsciously more attached to his emotions than he wanted to admit, or acknowledge for that matter. He had just been separated from the person who meant the most to him, who had practically been his whole world for the past few weeks or so.

xxxxx

A couple of days had passed and Mariku was throughout-ly tired of dwelling, thinking, pacing around and not eating anything except that sorry excuse for food. He wanted to see Ryou and he wanted to see him now.

"Hey, you people behind the camera!" Mariku called for the camera still hanging from the ceiling. "Has anyone wanted to visit me?"

"Your sister has been calling to us since yesterday." Came the tired sounding voice from the speaker.

"When is she coming?"

"I don't know these things but I would guess that soon."

That was good... She would most likely bring Ryou with her. The thought almost made him smile a bit, as much as it was possible for him. There was no question that he missed the other.

He just settled to wait, they had to come eventually. It was extremely boring and when you wait someone, or something, the time almost feels to pass slower. Minutes turned to hours, several hours and Mariku could feel himself falling asleep from the boredom. He dozed off for a bit but then the sound of the door opening slowly woke him up again.

Mariku's eyes snapped to the door and he sat up quickly, waiting for whoever it was to come in. The door opened and the person carefully stepped in, looking at him with his warm brown eyes, which seemed to be in the brink of tears.

"Ryou..." Mariku felt something tug his heart at the sight of the other who smiled and cried at the same time, opening and closing his mouth but not being able to find the right words. For a second longer he was frozen on his spot but then he made a bee line across the room, almost smothering the smaller male by holding him and making them bump on the door, closing it.

"I missed you so much-mmph..." Ryou started but was interrupted by the other's mouth on his. It was always Ryou who preferred talk anyway.

Ryou clang to him like he never wanted to let go again and pressed himself as close as he could get, wrapping his legs around Mariku's waist and letting him explore his mouth. The kiss spoke volumes; 'I missed you', 'I need you' as they tried to get as close as it was humanly possible with clothes still on.

Without them knowing it, or caring for the matter, they were giving quite the show for the people in the security room as they saw it all through the camera. The other of the two dug out his popcorn, while the other looked away after staring stupidly for a while.

Air was becoming a problem and their lungs ached for it but their bodies and hearts ached to continue what they were doing. One could not be without air for long, unfortunately, so they had to brake apart for it. They stayed there gasping for air and looking each other in the eye for a while.

"I missed you too..." Mariku whispered and captured the lips again, starting off gentler, taking his sweet time and letting Ryou take his responding. The smaller tongue greeted his as the kiss slowly turned more demanding, both wanting to suck out the other's very soul. The shared body heat was making the room feel warmer than it really was and the clothing was starting cling to them uncomfortably, separating them from being truly close.

Mariku's hand was traveling up Ryou side, other behind his head, thumb rubbing small patters on the side of the neck. Ryou's hand was buried in the other's hair while the other was going in his sleeve, seeking the skin on skin contact.

The tanned hand was traveling slowly downwards, going for the hemline of the jeans the other was wearing, searching for a way to get rid of them. He found the button and felt Ryou's lashes brush his face as he suddenly snapped his eyes open. Ryou's slightly smaller hand closed around his, stopping him from going any further. Mariku opened his eyes to look at the brown ones, they had a bit fearful look in them.

"I don't think we should..." Ryou said quietly. Mariku nodded a bit, kissing the smaller male on the forehead and moving his hand away. Ryou smiled thankfully, burring his face on the other's shoulder and letting his legs touch the floor once again.

Almost a disappointed sound came from the speaker hanging from the ceiling, catching their attention.

Ryou turned very red when he saw the camera. "I didn't know you had a surveillance camera in here..."

"I forgot."

"Um, they saw us?"

"Yep, if they were perverted enough to watch."

"Oh..."

A loud smack was heard next and a female voice scolded someone. "How dare you spy on their reunion?!" It was Ishizu who had previously wisely let Ryou go to meet her brother alone and had been just now guided to the surveillance room.

"She's here too?" Mariku asked.

"Of course. She just thought it would be better for me to come alone first."

"Can't say that she was wrong."

"Uh, yeah..."

Ishizu too joined them after a while, before the visiting hours ended and they were driven away. Just before they disappeared through the door, Mariku could have sworn that he heard an almost inaudible 'I love you' being said.

* * *

**A/N: **I can spell "surveillance" now (Great, I know xD) I hope I didn't go over "minor suggestive adult themes" there, whatever that actually means... I sure did in my head ;) Ahem, yeah... I hope you liked. One more chapter to go, and epilogue, but I left a bit much stuff in the last chapter so we'll just have to see how I go with it. 

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17 Hello daddy

**A/N: **To tell the truth, I'm only writing this chapter now because I'm avoiding writing 'Until Midnight'...

It's the last obstacle as of now xD Oh god, I wonder how is this going to turn out... I might have to write other chap. besides this because there's so much stuff I want in.

* * *

"Excuse me... What?!" 

That was Ryou, he was currently on the phone, speaking with his father who was coming to Japan. Soon. Too soon.

It was the next morning after they had gone to visit Mariku, they were going to see him today as well and Ryou was of course happy to see him again but right now he was shocked. His father, who he loved dearly by the way, was coming to see him next week. He had of course heard everything about the resent events, well not _everything_ but most of it and now he was worried about his son who had been hiding a madman in some unknown woman's apartment and was not going to school.

Ryou had called to his school but he had missed out so much school that he would fail most of his classes without tons of extra work, which he was willing to do once everything had cleared out. His father hadn't believed him when he had told him that and other reasons why he was fine and there was no reason to come and check on him but had the man listened? No, like every father he wanted to see that himself and of course he wanted to meet this new person who had become so important part of his son's life. The thing he didn't know, yet, was what kind of relationship they exactly had and that was what Ryou was worried about. He couldn't possibly hide something like that from his own father and was worried who would he react. Ryou was sure that he would probably accept his son loving another male but how ok would he with the said male being a mental patient? That was a good question indeed...

He ended his call and just stared in front of him, feeling slight panic creep up on him. Ishizu noticed his strange behavior and decided to ask what was wrong. Ryou didn't answer right away but then he turned to the woman, eyes a bit wide.

"My father is coming to Japan."

"Is that bad?"

"He wants to meet Mariku."

Ishizu's expression looked much like Ryou's now. "Oh that's bad... When is he coming?"

"Some time next week. What do we do?" Ryou asked, not being able to think of anything himself.

"How much does he know? I mean is he aware of my brother's mental condition? What about... you two?"

"He knows about the mental state but not about us..."

"Are you going to tell him?" Ishizu asked.

"I have to, he's my father after all, I just don't know _how_ to do that..." Ryou looked down in thought and Ishizu too frowned. They stayed in silence for awhile, not having many suggestions. 'Hey dad, this is the mental patient I told you about. Oh, by the way he's also my lover.' Ryou didn't think that was a very good idea...

"I have nothing, sorry." Ishizu finally said. "Maybe we should ask Mariku if he has any good ideas..." She glanced at Ryou who looked back and they both burst out laughing.

"He would probably suggest something like molesting me in front of my dad." Ryou said after they stopped laughing and Ishizu nodded.

"Yeah."

Ryou did suspect that that's how his father would end up finding out if he just didn't go right ahead and tell him once he got here. So he would just have to get his act together and tell him. How hard could that be?

xxxxx

"It's going to be hard, I have no idea what to do..." Ryou was seated comfortably on Mariku's lap and was leaning his back against the other's chest, tanned arms circling his waist. He had just told about his father coming to see them. The other stayed silent for a while before speaking up.

"So, what kind of person is he?"

Ryou then was again reminded about what kind of relationship Mariku had had with his own father. "He's a good person, just busy with work and traveling a lot. He used to be home more when mother was still alive, always telling stories about his travels to Amane and me..."

"If he really is so wonderful as you say he shouldn't have a problem with us." Mariku's voice was kind of cold and Ryou wondered if that was just prejudice towards all fathers speaking.

"I know but..." Ryou bit his lip. "What if he does?"

"So what? What does it matter what he thinks anyway?! He can go and judge me not worthy of you or bad influence or whatever for all I care! Why is this so big deal to you?"

Ryou was taken back by the sudden outburst and turned to look at the other, or tried his best to seeing that he was held firmly in place by the arms of the other. Mariku was looking to his side, slightly glaring at the bed they sat on.

"Mariku... I would just like to have his acceptance, that's all. It would mean so much to me, he's my only living blood relative." Ryou told quietly to calm down the other. "He's very dear to me, please understand."

Mariku sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I just... Whatever, if it means so much to you."

Ryou smiled at him as he looked at the smaller teen from the corner of his eye. "Thank you."

Mariku's eyes softened just a bit at the sight and he lowered his head to lean on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou sighed contently and leaned back to him, closing his eyes.

"You know, I'm not even worried any more, there's no way he'll be able to not like you." Ryou said quietly. "Once gets to know you." He could hear the other chuckle softly at that.

"You forget that he's not you."

Ryou laughed a bit. "Yeah, but he's related to me, that has to count for something."

"Oh I don't know about that..."

The smaller male giggled as his neck was attacked with teasing nipples and licks. The door decided to open then and the older sister, who had left to talk to some other woman with a fancy suit, stepped in. With her came the woman with the suit and a folder.

"Sorry to interrupt you." Ishizu said and the woman looked slightly bothered. "We have news for you." She looked at the other woman, expecting her to say something.

"Ah yes... I'm Ms. Takashi from the mental institution's Kyoto branch."

"I didn't know it had branches..." Ryou mumbled.

"Well it has. We, the owner of the part we have in Domino and I, decided that it would be better for him-" A nod towards Mariku. "-to be removed to the facility in Kyoto." She finished. They had the feeling that she should have be telling that to Mariku and not to the open air she seemed to be talking to.

"You mean they're going to move him?" Ryou asked slowly, not knowing how he should react yet.

"Yes..." She actually turned to look at Ryou. "The facility there has much more space, freedom and of course, security." That sounded terribly like she had just said it from memory. "With his record it would be better for everybody and he would have a better chance for a change."

"Don't _I_ get a say in this?" Mariku asked, sounding annoyed.

"No. It's been decided for you, all we need now is your sister's name on some papers."

Ryou felt Mariku tense up and took a hold of his hand. Who wouldn't hate to have things like that decided for them? The other relaxed a bit but kept sending dirty looks at the woman.

"When would he move?" Ryou asked.

"Next week. Your sister has told me about your... um, _situation_ and with some arrangements it could be possible for you to move with him and live in the personnel's dormitories."

"Would it?" Ryou looked down in thought, frowning a bit. Should he move to Kyoto? Mariku was going whether he liked it or not... Ryou glanced at Mariku, he wasn't looking too happy about the situation. He must have sensed Ryou's look because he turned his eyes to him, raising a brow at his glance turned stare. Ryou found himself getting lost in the purple depths and remembered just how much he loved this person. A gentle smile over took his face and he whispered. "I'll go with you..."

"Are you sure?" Mariku asked carefully. The women looked at them puzzled, not quite knowing what was going on.

Ryou nodded. "Yes, absolutely." Then he turned to Ms. Takashi. "If he's going, I'm going too."

"Good, it's settled then I believe. Ms. Ishtar?"

Ishizu's eyes bounced between Ryou and her brother before she nodded, smiling a bit. "Yes, it's settled."

"If it isn't a regular family reunion in here." Came a voice from the door and their jumped to see who it was.

"Mr. Akishima?" Ryou asked surprised at the sight of his ex-teacher.

"Jun? What are you doing here?" Ishizu asked from the man.

"I heard interesting... rumors... and wanted to see for myself." He turned to see Ryou and Mariku. "Apparently they are true."

Ms. Takashi crossed her arms and glared at him. "Why couldn't you come when I _wasn't_ here?"

"Um, what's going on?" Ryou asked as his former teacher and Mariku seemed to have some kind of mental battle and the woman continued to glare.

"She's my sister-in-law." Akishima just said, without turning his eyes away from Mariku. Ryou looked between the mind battle having males and squeezed the hand he was still holding a bit, gaining the attention of Mariku who glanced at him before leaning back against the wall, Ryou smiled just a bit and petted the hand. Akishima watched the wordless exchange with interest.

"...I guess that if you're leaving to Kyoto, you won't be attending our school anymore?" He asked from Ryou who nodded.

"I won't. No worries though, I'm not completely quiting school, I'll think of something."

"Good."

"If that's all you might as well leave old man." Mariku joined in the conversation, voice not too friendly.

"I'm not that old and I came to see how you fare Ishtar. Better than back in the day I presume?" Akishima answered, voice lacking equal amount of friendliness.

"Much." Came the short answer. Ryou was just happy they weren't on each other's throats, not physically anyway. He and Ishizu had some arrangements to do and Akishima tagged along, even if it was just to annoy his sister-in-law. They worked everything out regarding the Kyoto trip and then it was time to go home. Ryou had to inform his father that he was moving to Kyoto in short notice, so that he would know not to come visit him in Domino. The man wasn't too happy about that. Especially after he heard the reason for the sudden moving but didn't say anything against it, which Ryou was grateful of.

xxxxx

It wasn't easy for Ryou to leave all his friends and old life behind. He was thankful of their understanding of the situation and of the help they gave him with packing all his stuff. They had all been invited over to his place, for a farewell and so that they could help Ryou pack the last of his belongings.

After living in Ishizu's place for so long, it felt a bit weird to be back home again. They all packed and chatted about everything, Ryou of course was made to promise to invite all of them over once he had settled in his new home.

"Where do you want this?" Asked Yuugi.

"Put it over there." Ryou pointed. "In the kitchen tools box."

"Too bad we can't be neighbors anymore, huh?" Toshiro asked, smiling faintly.

"Yeah, but we can still keep in touch, right?"

"Of course!"

"Everyone! The moving truck arrived!" Ishizu called out from the door and everyone quickly packed the last of the stuff, beginning to carry them out side. After they got everything in the truck safely, Ryou insisted on hugging them all and making sure that he had the right phone numbers so that he could call everyone once he got there. Ishizu would drive him to Kyoto so that she could see her brother, who was there already, before going back to her normal life once again.

"Bye! I miss you all already!" Ryou called out to his friends and waved, they all waved back as the car gained distance. Ishizu was driving in front of the truck and as they drove on, the city of Domino slowly disappeared from view. The mood was a bit sad, naturally, but this was the only way for Ryou to be with the person he loved.

xxxxx

It turned out that the personnel's dormitories were attached to the mental hospital building so Ryou was living pretty close to Mariku, though he practically lived in his room, going only to sleep in his own and most of the time not even that. The place was so much nicer than the one in Domino, the patients could go out more than once a week and the back yard was way bigger than the small area in Domino. The rooms were bigger and less white, the food was better, the security was strict but pretty flexible anyway.

Ryou had been offered a part time job in the place and he had gladly excepted. He was also trying to get in to a music school, after having rediscovered his love for music. He liked his job and despite his a bit shy personality, he liked working with people to help them.

The dreaded visit from his father was coming, he had told that he would be in Japan today afternoon, take a taxi from the airport and would be joining his son later that day. Ryou was pacing back and fort in Mariku's room, mumbling to himself. Mariku watched him pace for a while longer before it started to get on his nerves.

"Would you stop that?" He snapped, making Ryou jump out of his thoughts.

"Sorry... I'm just feeling a bit on edge..." Ryou fiddled with his fingers and looked down on them. Mariku sighed.

"Come sit here with me." He patted the place next to him on the bed. Ryou sat near the edge. "No, sit properly." Mariku pulled him closer to him. "There." He started to rub small patterns on Ryou's neck, making him lean on to the touch and close his eyes.

"Please don't screw this up." Ryou plead, moving his head so that the other would have easier access.

"I won't, don't worry, he'll mistake me for a sane person."

"Mmmh... I'm sure."

"What? So you automatically think that I mess up by going all crazy on him?" Mariku asked, stopping his ministrations.

"Of course not. I believe you can behave if you want to but do keep doing what you did before."

Mariku chuckled. "Do I hear the magic word?"

"Please?"

"That's the one."

"Please Mariku..." Ryou put a bit effort in his plea.

"O-Ok..." The fingers started moving again.

The situation was pretty relaxed and calm for Ryou, making him forget his worry but only until there was a knock on the door. The two snapped out of it and Ryou made his way towards the door, Mariku in tow. He hesitated a while before opening, glancing back at the other. Then he twisted the door open, revealing a man with blueish hair and a bit ruffled up clothes. The three just stared at each other for a good while before Ryou realized that he should step aside and let his father in.

"Hi dad, I'm glad you came, missed you so much." Ryou hugged his father who hugged back with a smile.

"I missed you too son." Then the man turned his eyes on the tanned male in the room. "Hello, you must be Mariku."

* * *

**A/N: **To all who don't wish this to end yet (that includes me xD), I have good news. Do to the fact that I had too much stuff for just one chapter, I'm doing two instead. So the next chapter is the last one and then there is epilogue. 

Oh yeah, I wasn't going to mention this yet but someone asked me about a lemon. Well, I could post an attached one-shot thingy with the lemon if you'd like. I have already written it but of course if you don't want to read it...

**Please review!!**


	19. Chapter 18 An end

**A/N: **The last chapter! I feel kind of sad that it has to end... I've gotten so attached to this, I'm glad there's still the epilogue left :) It's hard to let go of something you've poured a part of your soul into... It wasn't this hard with my first longer story, I wonder why... It's so like me to get emotionally attached to something like this xD

* * *

All three of them were camped on the floor, seeing the lack of furniture in the room, drinking the coffee Ryou had quickly gotten to them with his dad. No one had said a word after they sat down and the mood was kind of tense. Ryou was glancing between his father and Mariku, desperately trying to think of something to say, this silence was making him nervous. He needed something to brake the ice but what? 

Ryou wasn't the only one the situation was making nervous, his father looked awkward and Mariku too looked to be on edge, which wasn't very good.

"So..." Ryou tried but trailed of, not having anything else to say. He gave Mariku the 'Say something!' -look but all he got as the 'What am I supposed to say?' -look.

"So..." His father started and paused for a bit. "Mariku, was it? Why exactly are you here?"

"Where?"

"In... here." He gestured around him.

"Oh here. Because apparently I'm screaming crazy." Mariku stated and sipped his coffee. Ryou's father just blinked.

"Oh I see..."

Ryou felt like slapping his forehead. This was going so... so great!

There was silence. Again.

Ryou felt like screaming.

Mariku felt like randomly throwing his cup against the wall.

Ryou's father felt like grabbing his son and running away from here.

Then all the three things mentioned above happened almost at the same time. Mariku randomly threw his cup to a wall, Ryou screamed at him for it and his father grabbed him to pull him to safety. The coffee dripped slowly down the wall.

"A-are you out of your mind?!" That was a stupid question but Mr. Bakura asked it anyway.

"Yes."

"Please calm down, dad you can let go." Ryou said and struggled out of his dad's grasp. "Mariku, what?"

"I had to do something! This shit is driving me up the wall!"

"You don't just throw stuff at the wall like that! And watch you language!" Mr. Bakura yelled. "Stop yelling at my son while your at it too!"

"Shut up old man!"

"Both of you, stop yelling!" Ryou yelled, he didn't do that too often so it shut up the other two and they both turned to stare at him. "Please, please act your age and shut up already! I don't need you two starting a fight."

"He started it." Pointed Mariku.

"Wha-? I did not!"

"I told you to act your age! Sheesh..." Ryou took a deep breath. "Sit _down_, both of you." They did. "Good. No one is going to raise their voice from now on, got it?" Nods. "Wonderful! Now I'm going to take my father to my room, to rest and calm down. Mariku is going to stay here and calm himself down so we can continue this _conversation _after we get back, ok?"

His father rose from his spot and made his way out the door silently, like a good father he was. Ryou was about to follow him when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"I just realized how hot you are when you get all bossy like that." Mariku muttered in his ear and nippled it, moving his hand up.

"Mmh... Mariku, not now..." Ryou breathed, knowing that he should go with his father.

"Ryou what-" Spoke the older man from the door before stopping on his tracks like he had hit a wall. His mouth hung slightly open at the suggestive scene in front of him. His sweet, innocent, precious son was in the arms of another man, tilting his head to a side, apparently enjoying himself, while the said another man had his nose buried in his hair and his hand was threatening to go somewhere it wasn't supposed to go at all, not in Mr. Bakura's opinion anyway.

They just stared at each other for a while before Ryou snapped out of his trance and pushed himself out of Mariku's arms. "Uh dad? I think we have something you should know..."

"I can see that." He said, voice a bit hollow. "How long... um, how long have you been..?"

"A while now..." Ryou told quietly.

"Ok, I think I need my rest now." He said, turning around on his spot and walking away.

"Dad wait-" Ryou tried but it was too late now. He turned to Mariku, looking helpless. "What are we going to do now?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, it's your fault he had to find out like that."

Mariku crossed his arms. "It's not my fault if he has something against us."

"He could have found out differently!" Ryou yelled and then closed his eyes for a second, this was really getting to him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to... I better go and try to talk with him."

"Ryou wait."

He turned back around. "What is it?"

"What if he doesn't except? What if he tells you to move back to Domino and never... never come back here again?"

Ryou stayed silent for a while. What if that really happened, what would he do? The answer was really simple now that he thought of it. "I would still stay with you. I already told you that I could never leave, no matter what, because I-" He bit his lip and looked down on his toes. "...Because I love you..." Ryou told quietly, looking carefully up when he got no answer nor reaction.

Mariku looked shocked, he just stood there, frozen silently in his place.

"I meant to tell you but I just... Please say something..."

"You... love me?" The other asked, as if not believing it was true.

"Yes. I can understand if you don't... I mean that if you can't..." Ryou tried to find his words. "If you don't love me back, I can understand but please just..." He felt tears threatening to fall. "Just let me stay by your side..."

The other didn't say anything for some time but when he did, he sounded almost angry. "Ryou you idiot. If I didn't love you would I even stop to care if you left or not? Do you honestly think I would give a damn what your father thinks?"

Ryou looked at him, surprised. "Well... I guess you wouldn't..." His face broke into a bright and happy smile and he launched himself to Mariku who was a bit taken back by the sudden attachment on him. After he recovered from his first shock, Mariku too hugged the other tightly, closing his eyes and planting a kiss on top of Ryou's head. They stayed like that for a good while, before Ryou sighed and let go just enough so he could look the other in the eye.

"I guess I should go to calm my father down now..."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes, I do." Ryou reached to kiss his lips quickly before fully pulling away. He had to talk to his father and work things out.

xxxxx

"Dad?" Ryou tried carefully to get his father's attention, who was lying on the couch. He turned his head to look at Ryou when he heard his voice.

"When were you going to tell me?" He just asked, sitting up and gesturing Ryou to come and sit next to him.

Ryou sat down. "Soon... I just didn't know how to. I'm sorry you had to find out like that..."

His father nodded. "I shouldn't have ran off like that but I was just so... surprised that... you are, you know, together like...that..." He trailed off a bit and couched.

"Yeah... I'm kind of surprised myself." Ryou smiled a bit. "If someone would have told me some time back about... all this, I wouldn't have believed it." There was a short pause. "So what do you... I mean are you ok with it?"

His father sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well... I think I'll have to digest this a while."

"Ok... Maybe if you got to know him-"

"Not right now, I'm very tired from the trip so..."

"Oh alright, you can use my bed if you want, I usually sleep in Mariku's room." Ryou told and his father, who had gotten up and was heading to his room, stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

Mr. Bakura shook his head. "Nothing, it's none of my busyness anyway..." With that he continued his way to Ryou's room. Ryou stared at his back for a second, wondering what had that been about.

xxxxx

Apparently Ryou had fallen asleep on the couch when he had started to watch TV after his father had gone to rest in his room. Now he was awaken by said father's loud voice and barging through the door.

"I can't understand what on earth you see in him!"

Ryou blinked his tired eyes. "Wha?" He asked stupidly, not quite understanding his dad.

"I went to talk to him, to get to know him like you said I should do. Now no one can say I didn't try to get along with your... boyfriend..." He seemed to struggle with the word a bit. "He has some serious anger issues, I tell you! I can accept if you rather be with a man but why, oh why does it have to be _him_?" He almost spat out the last word. "I think he's dangerous too."

"Dad, please calm down." Ryou seemed to be saying that a lot... "He's a bit... different, but he's much better than he was when I met him! And I know he would never hurt me on purpose." He stopped to think through his father's choice of words. "Dad, I wouldn't just want to be with any male... I don't think I'm gay, I'm just in love with Mariku..." Strangely enough, the subject of the other's gender had never really crossed his mind, not in a sense that he would have considered it a good thing or a bad thing. The fact that Mariku happened to be a male didn't bother him, it would be all the same if he was a female. He was Mariku the person he loved, not Mariku the guy he was being with.

"You _love_ him?" His father asked.

"Yes." Ryou nodded and the man rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well that's... good for you... I need some tea..." He left to the kitchen, staring in front of him in some sort of mixture of disbelieve and shock.

Ryou looked after him but then decided to let him be and recover, he needed to speak with Mariku.

xxxxx

"What happened with you and father?" Ryou asked once he had stepped in Mariku's room. The other turned to look at him, face expressionless.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, why was my dad so upset when he came back from here?"

"Oh that..." Mariku said dully. "He just came in here and started to 'chat', more like interrogate. Asked all kinds of questions, I sort of blew up on him..."

Ryou let out a frustrated sigh. "Wonderful... You are aware that this didn't make things any better? I think he doesn't like you all that much." That was an understatement.

"_Yes_." Mariku spat. "Your dear daddy hates me now, I get it. I couldn't help it, he has no right to question me about anything."

"What did he ask you then?" Ryou sat on the floor, opposite to the other who was leaning on the bed.

"All kinds of things about you and how long have we been together, what do I feel for you and since when, that kind of stuff, but then he went and asked how far have we gone, being really awkward about it too."

"You mean..?"

"Exactly. I just told that it was none of his busyness, apparently he took it the wrong way and went all 'the talk' on me so I just snapped and told him to shut the fuck up. He didn't take it too well..."

Ryou stared at him for a while, having trouble believing that his father had actually asked something like that. "Oh that's... I got to admit that was a bit personal..."

"More than a bit."

xxxxx

After a while Ryou decided to head back to his place, to see if his father had calmed down already. They really needed to work this out, he couldn't have the two most important people in his life hating each other.

"Dad?" He called when he stepped in, closing the door behind him. His dad was nowhere to be seen but as he stepped in his room to search there, he found his father sitting on his bed, looking at an old family photo. He looked up from the photo when Ryou carefully came into the room.

"Oh, Ryou, I thought you were with Mariku..."

"I was but I wanted to talk to you..." Ryou sat next to the man, also looking at the photo of all four of them when he had been younger. "I heard what happened with Mariku." Both had their eyes fixed on the photo, not looking at each other.

"Oh... From him?"

"Yeah... He didn't really like that you asked so... personal questions."

"I figured. He didn't have to react so strongly though."

Ryou sighed silently. "That sounds just like him to me... Maybe if you tried a different approach."

"Do you always have to be so careful around him? What if he blows up on you?"

Ryou smiled a bit. "He won't, I mean that nowadays he always seems to regret it if he does."

"Nowadays? What happened before now?" His father sounded worried now.

"Well... I can remember only one time when he completely lost it... But he did apologize later!" Ryou hurried to add when his father looked rather horrified.

"So, what.. What did he do?"

"Um well... He sort of bit me..." Ryou admitted quietly.

"Oh my god... Where? Did you get badly hurt?"

"No noo! I mean, I ended up in the hospital but it wasn't too bad, honestly! Here." He moved the collar of his shirt a bit so that the man could see the small scar. "It's healed pretty well. He took me to the hospital when I passed out."

"You passed out?! Wha- Ryou!" His father seemed to be freaked out. "Why didn't you-?! What-Why did you even stay with him?! You could have just... He need some serious help a-and-"

"Dad, please!" Ryou interrupted his father. "He is getting help right here and he really is much better now. I know him, he wouldn't intentionally hurt me."

"Intentionally?!"

"Don't you ever lose your temper? He's honestly not a bad person, you're just making a hasty judgment because of... well, his mental state." Ryou placed his hand on his father's shoulder. "He can be caring in his own way and he really does love me. Can't you just give him another chance?"

His father sighed heavily, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. "I doubt that you're the best one to judge his character but if you really love him, I can't tell you to not be with him. Maybe I could go see him again..."

Ryou hugged his father tightly. "Thank you."

"But I'm not promising to like him." The man added, smiling a bit.

Ryou too smiled brightly. "You could try."

They agreed to go see Mariku tomorrow and spend the rest of the day together, catching up and taking back at least some of the lost time. Ryou made them both tea and they chatted the day away, having a lot of catching up to do after being separated for so long.

The night was starting to fall and they had settled in the living room comfortably. Ryou felt happy to be once again reunited with his father and that things had the potential to change for the better. He had also told about his educational plans, how he was trying to get into a music school. His father approved of his choice, starting to get fond memories of his wife. They took a trip down the memory lane before Ryou's father began to yawn so much that it disturbed their conversation.

"You should go to bed, you had a ruff day." Ryou said, smiling a bit. His father nodded in agreement.

"I guess..." Yawn. "Good night then."

Ryou got up to go to Mariku's room. "Good night."

"_Sleep_ well." The man called after him and Ryou shook his head a bit, smiling. His father's mind was dirtier than he had thought.

Mariku was waiting for him, sitting on the bed. "How did it go?" He asked as Ryou crawled next to him.

"Good, he's coming here tomorrow, to see you." Ryou planted a small kiss on his lips. "Please try to behave."

"Hmm... Are you going to be there?"

"I guess I'll have to, just to watch over you so that you don't bite each other's heads off."

"Tch, I would beat him at that." Mariku nibbled at Ryou's bottom lip, making him smile and lean in further.

"We should try to sleep some..."

"Only some?" The other looked at Ryou with a suggestive eyebrow.

"You know what I meant. I'm tired, come on." Ryou pulled Mariku down next to him. The other let out almost an inaudible sigh, wrapping his arms around Ryou who pulled the covers over them.

After a moment of silence Ryou realized something. "You know, you didn't promise to behave yourself tomorrow..."

"Well, after my last meeting with your old man, I don't think I can make any promises about that."

"Can you at least try? Please, for me?" Ryou turned so that he could see the other from the corner of his eye.

Mariku smirked a bit. "You know I never 'behave' around you anyway." Ryou turned pretty shade of pink. "Fine, but only for you."

Ryou smiled and readjusted himself so that he could bury his face in the other's neck. "Thank you..." He whispered and kissed the skin there.

"Sweets, don't do that if you want to sleep." Mariku murmured in his hair.

"Um, ok..." He would have to remember that.

xxxxx

They were woken up by a knock on the door.

"Wha?" Ryou raised his head from the pillow, squinting his tired eyes. Mariku muttered something that sounded rather rude before sitting up, also forcing Ryou to get as he had been partly lying on top of the tanned male. "Who is it?" Ryou called.

"It's me." It was the sound of his father so he got out of the bed and went to open the door. He let the man in, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Did I wake you up? Sorry, but it is ten already and I thought you would be awake." The man said.

"That's ok."

"No it's not..." Mumbled the more pissed off of the two, earning a quick glare from Ryou.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked from his dad, flopping to sit on the bed but then realizing that his father had nothing to sit on. "Um..."

"That's ok, I can sit on the floor. I slept well, you?"

"Good."

Mariku suddenly threw a pillow at the man, it hit him in the face but was probably meant to be a nice gesture; now he had something to sit on. Mr. Bakura looked confused but Ryou smiled at Mariku and touched his arm gently, the other just 'hmph'ed but his face softened a bit.

"So..." The man sat on the pillow and seemed to realize that he had nothing to say so he looked a bit awkward, even more so when Mariku apparently decided that it was a good time to be affectionate and pulled Ryou against his chest. The other smiled a little and leaned against him.

Ryou's father's eyes bounced between the two a while before he shook his head a bit, smiling to himself. The two glanced at each other, confused about the man's actions.

"Dad?" Ryou asked carefully.

"I just realized how good you look together." The man said with a small smile. Then he got up from his spot, dusting himself off and turning to look at Mariku sternly, if not a bit sorrowfully. "You take good care of my son." He got a nod from the teen and satisfied with that he turned around to leave but was stopped by Ryou.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I thought I should leave now." He said without turning around.

"You don't have to go, and I thought you were going to get to know Mariku better."

The man turned his head around, smiling a bit before sitting back down. "So, Mariku, what were you planning to do with your future?" He asked.

"What future? I'm going to stay here for a looong time."

"A burden to the society then... How does my son fit into your unplanned future? Are you going to... like register your relationship or something like that?"

"Dad..." Ryou looked a bit embarrassed.

Mariku frowned. "I really haven't thought about that... but I... would like to have sweets here as a part of my future as a burden of society." He nuzzled the other's cheek a bit. Ryou just looked happy that he had said that, even though it had caused some difficulty.

"Sweets?" The older man asked, confused, and his son blushed a bit.

"It's a nickname..." He mumbled.

"Ok... I don't even want to know where that comes from..." The man muttered. "I think I like you just a bit less now..." He told to Mariku who just smirked back, holding Ryou to him possessively. Ryou smiled happily, knowing that his dad didn't really mean it like that and that things were finally starting to look up for them.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm... I don't know if I liked the ending but if you count the ending in the epilogue to come, then that's like the real one, so I'm going to try to make that better. I'm not sure if the couples where both are the same gender can get married in Japan so I just went with the relationship registration thing we have in Finland. I personally believe that gender doesn't matter in love, maybe some of you caught that. Enough about my personal believes, it would be nice to hear what you think as always. Oh yeah, the epilogue should be up sooner than this chapter was, takes less time to write maybe. 

**Please review!!**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N:** The epilogue :) I wanted to get this done before I have to start studying for my exams, again. I have a Swedish exam too, suck at the language, I am so dead... No offense to anyone who's from Sweden, but the language is a span of the devil xD

* * *

"Yay, I got in!"Ryou yelled and jumped from joy, startling his father who had just been reading the news paper. The letter from the music school had just came and Ryou had ripped it open with shaking hands, discovering that he had been accepted. "Isn't it wonderful?" He asked from the man who looked like he had no idea what he was talking about. 

"What is?"

"I was accepted into the school I had applied to." Ryou told, not letting the fact that his father didn't remember him mentioning the school more than once get him down.

"Oh, of course, that's great." The man said smiling before going back to his paper.

"I have got to tell Mariku too, be right back!" He skipped out of the small apartment and down the hall, hugging a random person in his way, leaving that person pretty taken back and confused.

Because skipping was such a fast from of getting around, he reached Mariku's room in no time and got in. He was seated on the floor reading that book his new psychiatrist had given him to read. He raised his eyes from the book to see the brightly smiling Ryou.

"You seem happy, what's up?"

"I got into that school I've been telling you about." Ryou sat opposite to him.

"Good for you." Mariku said and Ryou frowned a bit at his dull tone of voice.

"You don't seem all that happy for me..."

"...You won't be here so much anymore, with school and homework."

"I'll still have plenty of time for you too, don't worry. I have to think about my future but it's not like you'll ever be any less important to me." Ryou told, smiling a bit but the other couldn't see it, having his eyes on the book. Ryou sighed, scooting closer and placing a hand on top of the other's. "Hey... Don't be like that, I can't be happy either if you're not."

Mariku lifted his head slowly and now the other saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Hmm... There is something you could do to make me happy..." He almost purred as he nuzzled Ryou's nose with his own, pulling him closer before capturing his mouth. Ryou smiled into the kiss, pressing closer and letting Mariku explore his mouth. It was a bit harder to get any alone time when his father was around...

When they broke apart Ryou was still smiling, if not looking a bit dazed. "Happier now?"

Mariku grinned wickedly. "Getting there." Then he proceeded to attack the other's neck with tongue and teeth, reducing Ryou into a moaning puddle of goo. He threw his head back, lips slightly parted as the pleased sounds fell from them. Mariku smirked against the skin, enjoying the feedback his actions were getting.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Mariku groaned and Ryou sighed, leaning his head against the other's shoulder. "What?" He called.

"Ryou? Where do you keep your green tea?"

"It's on the top shelf dad..."

"I swear that man is like your virginity guard..." Mariku muttered, Ryou laughed a bit, lifting his head up to look at the other.

"You think I need one?" He tried to sound very serious but failed as his lips kept trying to twist into a teasing smile. Mariku smirked his answer while rubbing slow circles on Ryou's side with his thumb, and leaning to nib his lip.

"Mmmhh..."

"Can you let me in?"

The tanned male glared at the door. "Can I tell him to go to hell?"

"No, you can't, he's my father and I need him to be here when my friends, and your sister, are coming over on Saturday. I told you about that, didn't I?"

"I forgot."

Ryou sighed. "I better let him in..." He got up from the arms of the reluctant Mariku. "I'm coming."

"I was starting to wonder what took you so long." The man said as he stepped in, nodding his greeting to Mariku who smirked, gesturing Ryou to come back to him.

"Oh I was just keeping him so _occupied_ that he must have forgotten."

Ryou blushed as he sat next to the other and the father looked rather awkward.

"Isn't that right sweets?"

Ryou gave Mariku a quick glare for adding more oil into the flames before directing his full attention towards his dad. "You at least do know that were having guests soon?"

"Oh yes, you mentioned something like that a few days ago. Your friends and his sister, right?"

"Right."

xxxxx

Saturday. About twelve AM.

Ryou was running around doing some last moment preparations for the arrival of their guests. They were supposed to meet in Mariku's room because he couldn't come to Ryou's place and would otherwise have to be alone and Ryou wanted him to meet his friends. They had gotten a couch in the room as they needed something people could sit on, and not being able to get chairs, they did get a heavy wooden coffee table though, it needed four people to carry it in.

"Ok, they should be here any minute now." Ryou looked pleased with the place, finally.

"That's all fine and dandy, now stop fussing." Mariku sounded a bit annoyed. Ryou flopped on the couch and crossed his legs.

"I'm just so excited." He said, smiling. "I wonder when will they get here... Aren't you happy to see your sister?"

"Her? Not terribly..."

Ryou shook his head a bit. His father also joined them just as someone knocked on the door and Ryou jumped up to get it. A bunch of noisy people poured into the room, chatting with each other and telling Ryou how they had missed him and/or that it was nice to see him again. Ryou beamed at all of them, only partly realizing that Ishizu went to sit next to her brother.

"You look like you're in pain brother." She stated as she sat down.

"Hmhp, nice to see you too. I had no idea they could make so much sound..."

"Just look how happy he is, I'm sure you can suffer through this."

Ryou was on top of the world right now and it showed too as he gestured everyone to get in and take a seat. He noticed Mariku's discomfort, coming to sit next to him and planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"You'll survive..." Ryou whispered while smiling before turning to his friends. "Everyone, this is Mariku." He had taken care that everyone knew about their relationship beforehand to avoid anymore awkward situations.

A bunch of nice to meet yous and hellos were heard and Mariku answered with a nod. Ryou introduced everyone and then they proceeded to eat and drink all the stuff Ryou had made or bought, while chatting and catching up. The pale teen didn't really expect Mariku to participate in the conversation but he did have his own inputs, especially when Jounouchi and Toshiro seemed to want to see how many cookies they could stuff in their face at one time.

"Choke, choke, choke." Mariku chanted and got elbowed by Ryou.

"Uh, guys, maybe you should stop before you do choke..." Yuugi suggested and the two mumbled something no one could make out.

"What?"

Toshiro took out a few whole cookies from his mouth. "I said that I can't chew because my mouth is too full." Jou nodded.

"You two are idiots, you know that?" Mariku asked.

"Be nice." Ryou scolded a bit but Honda agreed with Mariku and got cookie crumbles spat on him. Ishizu just shook her head while Mr. Bakura sipped his tea, not really seeming to be faced by anything anymore.

The day turned to evening before any of them noticed and they decided that they would sleep on Ryou's floor for the night before heading back tomorrow. They just needed to get a few mattresses, blankets and pillows for them and they were all set to go to sleep. Ishizu got Ryou's room because she was the only female present. They did decided to give the one female member of their small group, Anzu, a group call that evening too, to fill her in. She sounded happy to hear from them even though the hour they called was a bit questionable.

When everyone was finally settled down and comfortable, that took a good while, Ryou went to Mariku's room again, not fitting in his own place and not feeling like sleeping without the other. They had, after all, gotten so used to each other's almost constant presence that it would have felt weird to not be with the other. Closeness gave a sense of completion to them both.

Ryou sighed contently, burying his face into the other's chest. He was a much better pillow than an actual pillow anyway, much warmer and more dear.

"It wasn't so bad, was it? Meeting my friends." Ryou asked quietly after they had gotten comfortable.

"I guess not..." Mariku nuzzled his hair and breathed in his scent deeply. "But I'm happy to get rid of them anyway, especially your father."

"Mariku, you're so mean..."

"I know, but you still love me."

Ryou smiled and wrapped his other arm around the other male. "Yeah I do. Still, a little niceness never hurts anyone."

"I'm nice to you, aren't I?" Mariku pulled Ryou even closer.

"Yeah..." He felt the body warmth lull him to sleep slowly. "I'm glad..."

"Well, that's my 'little niceness' but then again, you're special..." Mariku too started to sound sleepy now. Ryou smiled up to him, turning his face up so that he could see him. The other's face looked so calm for once. Satisfied with the sight, Ryou buried his face on his comfy "pillow" again. Said pillow drew slow eight on his back, making him feel even more sleepy and in peace.

"I'm happy..." He mumbled, too tired to form longer sentences.

"Hmm... Me too..."

"Don't worry about school... We still have time... together..."

Mariku kissed the top of his head. "Good... now that little mister virginity guard is gone..."

"Mariku... You're impossible..." Ryou mumbled.

"Yeah, I know..."

* * *

**A/N:** That's all folks! It's done. The End and Loppu (that's the end in Finnish by the way). I'm so glad that you all kept reading till the end and enjoyed the fic :D I had a blast writing it and I am grateful of all the wonderful reviews. Time to move on has now come but to those who wanted a lemon, it should be up soon if not already, so you can check it out if you wish. It's titled 'Attachment' by the way (yeah, great title, I know xD). 

Thank you for sticking with the story and I hope to get feedback from you for one last time. (unless you're reading the lemon and reviewing it) Bye for now! Feel free to check out my other stories if you haven't done that already! (some shameless self advertising is a must xD)

**Please review!!**


End file.
